Unidos por el mismo Destino
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Mantener un noviazgo no es nada fácil... Sobre todo cuando hay otras personas que desean interponerse... Continuación del fic Caminos Cruzados. Genzo x Lily y Taro x Rika.
1. Default Chapter

**UNIDOS POR EL MISMO DESTINO.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**_Hamburgo, Alemania._**

Taro Misaki y Rika Ozawa se encontraban a bordo de un avión que se dirigía rumbo a Alemania, pues deseaban visitar a Lily Del Valle, prima de Rika y amiga de Misaki, y a Genzo Wakabayashi, uno de los mejores amigos de Misaki, ex-novio de Rika y actual novio de Lily. La situación era lo suficientemente extraña como para incomodar a cualquiera, pero la verdad era que los cuatro jóvenes eran muy unidos, a pesar de todo.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto ya los estaba aguardando Lily, quien estaba acompañada por una linda chica rubia de ojos grises.

¡Rika! ¡Taro!.- Lily corrió a abrazar a los jóvenes.

¡Lily-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!.- dijo Misaki.

Mi querida prima, cuánto has crecido.- dijo Rika, con cierto orgullo.- Se nota que te sienta muuuy bien el estar en Alemania.- añadió, con picardía.- Y hablando de eso, ¿en dónde está Genzo?

¡Ah! Bueno, pues él no pudo venir por causa de los entrenamientos.- contestó Lily, quien se había ruborizado un poco por el comentario de su prima.- Y de hecho, yo tuve que escaparme del hospital para venir a recogerlos.

¡Mira tú! ¡Eres una desobligada e irresponsable! ¿Cómo es posible que dejes colgado tu trabajo?.- la regañó Rika cariñosamente.

Naaa, siempre soy yo la que cubre a los demás en sus escapadas, ya era justo que al menos por una vez me cubrieran a mí. A propósito... .- Lily volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien se había quedado unos pasos atrás.- Les presento a Gwen, es mi compañera de trabajo y mi mejor amiga.

¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Gwen Heffner.- dijo la chica.- Lily me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes.

Taro Misaki, el placer es mío.

Rika Ozawa, gusto en conocerte. ¿Y qué te ha contado sobre nosotros esta mentirosa? No le creas nada de lo que te diga.

¡Oye! Solo les he contado cosas buenas de ustedes.- se quejó Lily, un poco dolida.

Sí, como no, no te conociera...

Bueno, aunque me divierte mucho verlas pelear, me gustaría que nos retiráramos ya, si no les importa.- intervino Misaki, riéndose.- Hacen tanto escándalo que todos las están observando.

Y era cierto, los demás pasajeros se reían cuando pasaban cerca de ellos.

Está bien, está bien.- respondió Lily.- ¿Desean ir al hotel a descansar o prefieren ir al campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo para ver jugar a Gen?

Esa pregunta no se hace. Me daría mucho gusto ver jugar a Wakabayashi.- dijo Misaki.

¡Ah, ya me lo imaginaba! Tú no puedes estar ni dos horas separado de una cancha de fútbol.- suspiró Rika.

Jajaja, todos son iguales.- dijo Gwen.- Lily siempre se queja de lo mismo con Wakabayashi.

Claro. Fueron cortados con el mismo patrón.- Lily sonrió.- Bueno, pues andando.

Tiempo después, los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo, y gracias a que Lily y Gwen ya eran muy conocidas allí, los dejaron entrar inmediatamente a las instalaciones. Wakabayashi no se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos, pues estaba muy concentrado deteniendo todos los disparos que le lanzaban sus compañeros. Y por supuesto, ninguno logró anotarle al genial portero.

¡Cómo ha mejorado Wakabayashi en estos años! Su actuación es increíble.- comentó Misaki, muy sorprendido.

Por supuesto, se entrena con los mejores. Pronto comenzará la Bundelisga y tiene muchísimos deseos de derrotar al Bayern Munich de Schneider.

Hablando de eso... Supe que le ofrecieron un contrato a Genzo para jugar en ese equipo y que él lo rechazó. ¿Es cierto que el propio káiser vino en persona para tratar de convencerlo?.- preguntó Rika.

Así es.- respondió Lily.- Claro que le salió el tiro por la culata, porque a Gen le dieron deseos de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él le pedía. Pobre Schneider, se dio la vuelta en vano. Aunque... .- Lily le lanzó una mirada muy significativa a Gwen.- a cierta personita le convino que viniera...

Gwen se ruborizó, y para tratar de ocultarlo, empezó a lanzarse piedritas a Hermann Kaltz, quien estaba sentado en la banca a poca distancia de ellos. Kaltz inmediatamente volteó la cabeza para saber quien lo estaba molestando, y al darse cuenta de quienes eran se levantó de la banca para hablar con Wakabayashi.

¡Wakabayashi-san! Tu novia está aquí y trajo algunas visitas.- le gritó.

¡Ey, Kaltz! ¡No le digas eso o interrumpirás el entrenamiento!.- dijo Mayer, otro de los jugadores del Hamburgo.- Bien sabes que cuando dices las palabras mágicas a Wakabayashi se le olvida hasta su nombre.

¿Las palabras mágicas? ¿Cuáles son?.- preguntó Rika, muy extrañada.

_Tu novia_.- contestó Gwen, riéndose a carcajadas, porque Lily se había avergonzado tanto que no podía responder.- Cuando Lily aparece el Hamburgo se pone de cabeza.

No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.- dijo Misaki, con una sonrisa afectuosa. Lily se ruborizó aún más.

¡Misaki! ¡Rika! ¡Qué gusto verlos!.- los saludó Genzo en ese instante.

¡Qué tal, Wakabayashi! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.- respondió Misaki.

O sea, ¿qué rayos les pasa a ustedes que dejan todas sus obligaciones colgadas? ¡Estás en pleno entrenamiento, no te distraigas!.- lo regañó Rika.

Me alegra saber que no has cambiado nada.- respondió Genzo.- Pero no me regañes, las prácticas han terminado ya. En todo caso, regaña a mi ángel, pues ella sí debería estar en el hospital en este momento.- continuó, dirigiéndole una mirada cariñosa a su novia.

_¿Tu ángel? _Eso sí que es algo muy tierno, me sorprende mucho viniendo de ti, suena muy cursi.- dijo Rika, muy sorprendida, aunque también un poco enternecida.

Bueno ya, deja de hacer comentarios mensos.- dijo Lily, quien seguía muy apenada.- ¿Se piensan quedar aquí a acampar o qué? Vamos a comer algo, ¿no tienen hambre?

Jajaja, ¡no te pongas nerviosa! No tiene nada de malo que todos se enteren que tu novio te puso un apodo cariñoso.- le gritó Kaltz, desde media cancha, haciendo que todos, incluyendo el mismo Wakabayashi, soltaran una carcajada.

¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Kaltz! ¡No me provoques o ya verás como te irá!.- le contestó Lily, con la cara tan roja como la granada, lo cual aumentó la hilaridad del momento.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de la comida, Wakabayashi se ofreció a llevar a los recién llegados al hotel en donde se hospedarían, en cuartos separados, por supuesto. Lily aprovechó para despedirse de sus amigos.

¿Cómo? ¿Te vas tan pronto?.- preguntó Misaki.

Es que debo ir al hospital a cubrir el tiempo que usé para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto. Para que vean que me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo.- respondió Lily, guiñándoles un ojo.- Pero los veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

¿No vas a decirnos en dónde vives? ¿O no quieres que te vayamos a visitar?.- preguntó Rika.

Eh... es que no sé a que hora salga hoy, mejor iremos al hotel en donde se hospedan a buscarlos más tarde, ¿le parece bien?.- contestó Lily. Rika notó que, por alguna razón, algo había puesto nerviosa a su prima.

Muy bien, los estaremos esperando entonces.- intervino Misaki.

Lily abrazó a Genzo y lo besó en los labios.

Te espero en la noche, irás a recogerme, ¿cierto?.- le preguntó ella.

Ya sabes que sí. Cuídate mucho, ángel, y no dejes que el "doctor" Dietrich te cargue mucho la mano hoy.- respondió él.

Lo intentaré.- ella sonrió.

Bueno ya, no quiero interponerme entre su tórrido romance, pero si _petit ange_ no se da prisa llegaremos tarde y entonces nos darán un encerrón de 48 horas.- se quejó Gwen.

Ya, ya, no des lata, y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames _petit ange_.- contestó Lily, un tanto enojada.

¿Por qué no? Si Wakabayashi lo hace...

Sí, pero él no lo hace por burlarse. Bueno, nos veremos entonces.- se despidió Lily, al tiempo que ella y Gwen se alejaban a paso veloz.

Bueno, ¿quieren que los lleve al hotel o desean que los lleve a pasear por la ciudad? Hay muchos lugares dignos de verse.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

Me parece muy bien, claro, si Rika está de acuerdo.- contestó Misaki.

Sí, por supuesto, vamos.- respondió Rika, un tanto distraída.

Había algo que andaba mal ahí. Rika lo había notado en la mirada que Lily le dirigió cuando le preguntó por su dirección. Era la misma mirada que ella ponía cada vez que le ocultaba algo.

**Notas:**

_Petit ange:_ Pequeño ángel, en francés.

Con un "encerrón de 48 horas" me refiero a una pequeña forma de castigo que se acostumbra en uno de los hospitales en los que trabajé. Cuando alguien no cumplía con sus guardias hospitalarias, lo castigaban encerrándolo todo un fin de semana en el hospital, sin poder salir ni siquiera para comer. Yo estuve a un tris de ser castigada así, por suerte me salvé U.


	2. TWO

**Capítulo 2.**

Esa tarde había muy poco trabajo en el hospital, así que Gwen y Lily se instalaron en el cuarto de médicos para descansar y chismorrear un rato.

¡Vaya que tuvimos suerte para cambiar turnos! Toda la tarde ha estado muy tranquilo, Otto me dijo que en la mañana estuvo fatal, tuvieron 20 ingresos.- comentó Lily, al tiempo que se servía un café.

Sip, pero ya nos tocaba, tenemos una suerte pésima con las guardias, siempre nos tocan las más pesadas.- le respondió Gwen.

Y que lo digas. Suerte de perro que nos cargamos las dos. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer en la noche?

Supongo que escuchar las quejas de la pobre Michelle. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes con Wakabayashi?

Pues iremos al hotel en donde se hospeda mi prima, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé. Y hablando de tu prima... ¿No piensas decirle la verdad?.- Gwen le dirigió a su amiga una mirada inquisitiva.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Tarde o temprano se va a enterar...

No lo hará, a menos que _alguien_ le vaya con el chisme.- Lily miró a la chica con enojo.- Recuerda, si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo...

Ya, cálmate Titanic, bien sabes que no voy a decirle nada, pero no puedes ocultarle algo así por mucho tiempo.

¡Bah! Sólo estará aquí por unas cuantas semanas, si seguimos el plan no tendrá por qué enterarse.

En esos momentos comenzó a escucharse una gran algarabía proveniente de las afueras del hospital, gritos, murmullos, todo un escándalo.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo?.- preguntó Gwen, muy extrañada.

Uh, pareciera que se va a armar un circo.- contestó Lily, mientras se asomaba por una ventana.- Hay muchísima gente afuera: reporteros, camarógrafos y como 40, 000 chicas.

¿El "mar de hormonas"?

Pues no parece el "mar de hormonas" de toda la vida, a éstas chicas nunca las había visto, y mira que ya las conozco muy bien, con eso de que siguen a mi novio todos lados.- respondió Lily, con un suspiro.

¡Válgame! Pareciera que toda la prensa alemana se ha dado cita en el hospital.- comentó Gwen, quien también ya se estaba asomando por la ventana.- Yo creí que tu romance con Wakabayashi ya había pasado de moda, tenían un buen de tiempo de no venir a molestarte.

Tocaron a la puerta. Instantes después entró Brunhilde, la jefa de enfermeras, quien se veía sumamente emocionada.

Disculpen, doctoras, pero tienen dos pacientes.- les dijo a las chicas.- ¡Y no van a adivinar de quienes se tratan!

Uhm, supongo que alguno de ellos es muy famoso, por el lío que hay afuera.- comentó Lily.

Los dos, doctora, los dos son muy famosos. Futbolistas reconocidos a nivel mundial.- respondió Brunhilde.

¿David Beckham y Ronaldo?.- aventuró Gwen.

¡No, por Dios! Si Beckham está aquí yo renuncio en este instante.- se quejó Lily.

No se preocupe doctora, no se trata de ese sujeto. Son dos futbolistas jóvenes y uno de ellos es muy querido en este país.

Bueno ya, déjese de misterios, ¿de quiénes se tratan?

Ni más ni menos que de Gino Fernández y Karl Heinz Schneider.- contestó Brunhilde, muy feliz.

Al escuchar el nombre de Schneider, Gwen se golpeó contra el marco de la ventana.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que andan haciendo esos dos en Hamburgo? ¿Y por qué están aquí? ¿Tuvieron un accidente o qué les pasó?.- inquirió Lily, muy divertida por la reacción de Gwen.

No lo sé con toda seguridad, doctora, parece ser que se involucraron en una pelea o algo así. Bueno, pues solo vine a avisarles, ambos se encuentran ya en los cubículos de observación, tienen varias heridas que deben suturarse.- respondió Brunhilde.

Muy bien, muchas gracias, jefa, iremos en este instante.- dijo Lily.

La jefa salió muy emocionada de la habitación, con todas las intenciones de ir a esparcir el chisme por todo el hospital, aunque a esas alturas era poco probable que alguien no se hubiese enterado ya.

¡Ay, cielos! ¡Schneider está aquí!.- gritó Gwen.- ¡Y justo cuando ando toda despeinada! ¡Ay, no, no, no! ¿Qué hago ahora?

Tranquilizarte, no podrás suturarlo si estás tan nerviosa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué yo lo suture?

¡Pues claro que tú lo vas a suturar! Ésta es tu oportunidad de hablar con él.

¡No! No puedo, no puedo, me voy a poner tan nerviosa que terminaré por coserle un ojo o igual termino por arrojarme a sus brazos. Tienes que atenderlo tú, ¡por favor!.- Gwen tomó a su amiga por las solapas de la bata y comenzó a sacudirla.

¡Ya, ya, está bien, pero suéltame! Yo atiendo a Schneider y tú a Fernández, ¿ok?.- dijo Lily mientras sujetaba a la muchacha por las muñecas para evitar que siguiera sacudiéndola.

¡Gracias, gracias! Y de paso intenta sacarle el chisme de por qué está aquí, ¿sí?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Wakabayashi, Misaki y Rika se encontraban en un pequeño café situado a orillas del río Elba.

Vaya que Hamburgo es hermoso.- comentó Taro.- No dejo de maravillarme cada vez que vengo.

Claro, es muy lindo.- contestó Rika, vagamente.

¿Te sientes bien? Has estado distraída toda la tarde.- le preguntó Misaki.

Tal vez está cansada por el viaje.- comentó Wakabayashi.

No, no eso, pero no se preocupen, no me pasa nada, al menos a mí no, pero... .- Rika miró a Wakabayashi a los ojos.- ¿Pasa algo malo con Lily-chan?

¿Cómo?.- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Genzo.

Que si tiene problemas o está enferma o algo así.- insistió Rika.

No que yo sepa. Pero me sorprende que lo preguntes, no entiendo que te hace pensar en eso.- contestó Genzo.

Es que hace rato, cuando nos despedimos, la noté un poco nerviosa. O sea, la conozco de toda la vida y sé muy bien cuando me oculta algo, por eso te pregunto. Como que hay algo que la inquieta, pero obviamente no sé que es.- dijo Rika.

No debes preocuparte. Yo he cuidado muy bien de ella todos estos años y además la conozco tan bien como tú, si algo le estuviera pasando yo lo sabría.- le contestó Genzo.

No seas tan paranoica, corazón. Tú misma dijiste que el estar aquí le ha sentado muy bien.- terció Misaki, el tiempo que le tomaba una mano a la chica.

Rika les sonrió un poco avergonzada a ambos jóvenes.

Sí, tienen razón. Es solo que ella es como una hermana para mí, ya lo saben.

En esos momentos, el celular de Wakabayashi comenzó a repiquetear.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma... Es Lily, discúlpenme un momento, por favor.- comentó Genzo, levantándose de la mesa.

Taro, creo que en verdad hay algo raro aquí.- murmuró Rika, aprovechando que Wakabayashi se había marchado.- Pero no sé que es y eso me desespera.

Vamos, Wakabayashi ya nos dijo que Lily-chan está bien, y él la ve todos los días, creo que hasta incluso la conoce mejor que tú.- respondió Misaki, tratando de calmar a su novia.

Ajá, eso es cierto, pero mi intuición me dice que tal vez él también está mintiendo.

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Yo que sé, igual y es algo que los involucra a los dos y por eso lo niega todo.

¿No crees que exageras un poco? Y para empezar: ¿qué es lo que tanto te inquieta?

Pues todo el misterio que tiene Lily-chan con respecto al lugar en donde vive. O sea, todos estos años no ha querido darnos su dirección, nos conformamos con mandarle cartas a un apartado postal y cada vez que le pregunto el por qué, siempre finge demencia.

¿Pero qué tiene eso de extraño? No es nada fuera de lo común que alguien use un apartado postal para recibir la correspondencia.

Yo sé que no es nada fuera de lo común, y de hecho es algo que no me llamaría la atención de no ser porque Lily-chan se pone sumamente nerviosa cada vez que abordo el tema. Es muy mala para mentir, lo sabes, y cada vez que oculta algo se le nota en la cara.

¿Entonces crees que hay algún motivo oscuro y diabólico por el cual ella no quiere decirnos en dónde vive?

No te burles. No digo que tenga algún motivo oscuro y diabólico, pero de que tiene un motivo, lo tiene.

Tal vez ella y Wakabayashi se unieron a una secta religiosa... .- bromeó Misaki.

¡No juegues con eso!.- lo regañó Rika, al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso jalón de orejas.

Wakabayashi regresó, y se veía un tanto divertido.

¿A qué no adivinan qué pasó?.- les dijo a la pareja.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntaron ellos, al unísono.

Pero Wakabayashi no les pudo responder porque en esos momentos vio pasar afuera del café a Marie Schneider.

¡Vaya! Así que Schneider se trajo a toda la familia.- comentó Genzo.

¿Quién es ella?.- preguntó Rika.

Es Marie Schneider, la hermana de Karl.- le respondió Misaki.- ¿Pero qué anda haciendo aquí?

No lo sé, tal vez está buscando a su hermano, aunque aquí no lo va a encontrar. Si quiere verlo tiene que ir al hospital.- contestó Genzo.

Marie caminaba por la calle sin darse cuenta de que los jóvenes la observaban. Se encontraba sumamente angustiada, pues se había metido en un verdadero lío y no sabía cómo salir de él.


	3. THREE

**Capítulo 3.**

Lily terminaba de suturar la herida que Schneider tenía en arriba de la ceja derecha; podía escuchar el ruido que hacía Gwen en el otro cubículo cada vez que golpeaba la bandeja con las pinzas de sutura, delatando el nerviosismo que sentía por la cercanía de Schneider.

Muy bien, terminé.- le dijo Lily a Schneider.- Ahora necesito que me digas qué fue lo que paso.

Lo golpeé, eso fue lo que pasó.- contestó Schneider, enfurecido.- Y lo volveré a golpear si se atreve a hacer de nuevo lo que hizo hoy.

Ya, estás en un hospital, no en una arena de lucha libre. Necesito que me digas exactamente qué fue lo que pasó y por qué pasó.

¿Para qué? Tu deber es simplemente averiguar cómo nos lastimamos y ya, no tienes por qué enterarte del motivo, eso déjaselo a la policía.

Tan encantador como siempre, mi buen Karl, pero tienes razón. Dejaré que los policías que están afuera se hagan cargo de ustedes.

Lily suspiró. Schneider siempre había tenido un carácter especial, pero ese día estaba excepcionalmente inaguantable. "Y así le gusta a Gwen", pensó, "En fin...". Pero aun quedaba la duda de por qué se había peleado con Fernández, no le sorprendía mucho que Schneider anduviera metido en pleitos pero sí la asombraba sobremanera que el siempre tan tranquilo Gino anduviera en líos de ese tipo.

Tocaron a la puerta y segundos después entró una estudiante de enfermería, seguida por Wakabayashi.

Perdone que la interrumpa, doctora, pero este joven pregunta por usted.- le dijo la muchacha.

Está bien, muchas gracias. Por cierto, le indiqué dicloxacilina al paciente.- dijo Lily, señalando a Schneider.- Déle la primera dosis, por favor.

Sí, doctora.- respondió la enfermera, aunque ella estaba evidentemente interesada en Wakabayashi, pues no dejaba de mirarlo como si quisiera agarrárselo a besos. Lily tuvo muchísimas ganas de golpearla con el frasco de alcohol que tenía cerca.

¿Qué pasa, amor?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, llevándoselo a un lugar apartado.- No me digas que solo viniste a burlarte de Karl.

En parte.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Cómo está?

Sobrevivirá. Solo tiene unas cuantas cortadas y raspones, y las placas no muestran fractura.

¿Y Fernández?

Gwen está atendiéndolo, pero parece que está más o menos igual que Schneider. Pronto los daremos de alta, estarán listos para que la policía se ocupe de ellos.- respondió la joven, con burla.- A ver si aplacan un poquito a Karl, está que no se aguanta ni él mismo.

Eso no es nada nuevo.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.- ¿Alguna idea de por qué se pelearon?

Ninguna. Schneider solo dice que Fernández es un desgraciado y que le va a poner una demanda.

¿Una demanda? ¿Tan grave es?

Pues así parece, pero Gino no deja de repetir que él no hizo nada malo. Ninguno quiere decir nada más, así que por ahora es todo un misterio.

Pues yo traje conmigo a otro misterio.

¿Cómo?

Sí.- Genzo abrió la puerta del cubículo y señaló hacia la sala de espera, en donde estaba sentada Marie Schneider.

¿Qué hace la hermana de Karl aquí?.- preguntó Lily, muy asombrada.- Vaya que es raro que Gino y Karl anden en Hamburgo pero es más extraño aun que también haya venido Marie.

No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que está haciendo ella aquí.- respondió Genzo.- Me la encontré vagando por la calle, muy preocupada por su hermano, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que él estuviera en el hospital.

¿En serio?

Sí. Y lo más extraño de todo es que cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá me preguntó que si sabía cual era el estado de Fernández.

A ver, a ver. ¿Marie no sabía en donde estaba su hermano pero sí sabía que Gino estaba lastimado?

Así parece. Intenté sacarle más información pero tuve el mismo éxito que tú con su hermano. Lo que me preocupa es que está muy alterada, se nota que necesita con urgencia hablar con alguien, y me parece que no desea hacerlo con Schneider.

Uhm... Déjame intentarlo. ¿Podrías vigilar a Karl?.- pidió Lily.- Todavía tiene ganas de hacer puré a la Fernández.

Por supuesto, pero creo que no lograrás sacarle nada a Marie.

Mmm, pero hay cosas que solo pueden contarse entre chicas. Además, eres el acérrimo rival de su hermano, dudo mucho que llegue a confiarte sus secretos.- Lily le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Wakabayashi se dirigió a la camilla en donde aun seguía acostado Schneider. El joven alemán miraba fijamente al techo con furia, mientras apretaba los puños.

No puedes mantenerte alejado de los problemas por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Schneider?.- le dijo.

Vaya, así que viniste a burlarte, ¿no? Típico de ti, Wakabayashi.- respondió Schneider.

Ésa era mi intención, pero viendo tu estado de ánimo prefiero no hacerlo, no vaya a ser que desees desquitar tu ira conmigo.

Te lo tendrías bien merecido, pero mejor me reservo mis deseos para nuestro próximo encuentro. Acabaré contigo, sin dudarlo.

Iba Wakabayashi a responder pero la joven estudiante de enfermería llegó en esos momentos con un vaso de agua y un par de píldoras.

Disculpen, pero el joven tiene que tomarse esto.- les dijo a los hombres, al tiempo que le daba el vaso de agua y las pastillas a Schneider.- Pero no es necesario que se retire.- continuó, dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a Wakabayashi.

Gracias, pero eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.- contestó Genzo, dirigiéndose al sitio en donde se encontraba Gwen, quien se veía un poco triste.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- lo saludó ella, con desgana.

Vaya que tenemos ánimos el día de hoy, ¿qué te ocurre?

Es que afuera hay un montón de chicas pertenecientes al club de fans de Schneider.

No me digas...

Sí, y al verlas me entran deseos de clavarme un bisturí en el corazón.

Qué trágica. Pero si tanto te gusta Schneider, ¿por qué permitiste que Lily lo atendiera? Ésta era tu oportunidad.

Lo sé, ella me dijo lo mismo, pero no pude con mis nervios y le rogué que me dejara atender a Fernández. Soy una tonta.- Gwen suspiró.

Wakabayashi le dio a la chica una palmada cariñosa en el hombro, para tratar de animarla. Varios minutos después, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Lily y Marie. Ésta última se fue a hablar con su hermano, mientras que Lily se dirigió hacia en donde estaban Wakabayashi y Gwen.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo la joven princesa?.- preguntó Gwen.

Pues... Digamos que ahora entiendo por qué tu Karl se agarró a golpes con Gino.- respondió Lily.

¿En serio? ¿Y por qué fue?.- interrogó Genzo.

Uh, no les puedo decir, le prometí a Marie que no diría nada, pero... Sí que es un lío... En fin, son cosas muy personales, así que mejor así lo dejamos.

De acuerdo. Estoy tan malhumorada que ni ganas tengo de sacarte la sopa.- Gwen refunfuñó.

Pues yo me retiro entonces, Misaki y Rika están esperándome afuera.- dijo Genzo.

¿Cómo? ¿Están aquí? ¿Por qué no entraron?.- preguntó Lily.

Por los cientos de reporteros que hay, ninguno de los dos está de ánimo para batallar con los _paparazzi _.- respondió Genzo.- Regreso por ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?.- continuó, dándole un beso a Lily.

De acuerdo. Uh... Espera... .- dijo Lily, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.- No te van a dejar salir por la puerta principal, hay mucha gente, vamos por la puerta trasera, le pediré al vigilante que te deje salir por allí. No tardo.- le dijo Lily a Gwen, al tiempo que ella y Wakabayashi salían por la puerta que daba a la zona de hospitalización.

Poco después, Lily se despedía de su novio, y decidió aprovechar que andaba fuera del hospital para comprar un refresco. Justo cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, se topó con Stefan Levin, el capitán del equipo sueco y compañero de Schneider en el Bayern Munich.

Disculpe.- la abordó Levin.- ¿Usted trabaja en el hospital?

"Creo que eso es evidente, de lo contrario no andaría usando una bata y no llevaría un estetoscopio al cuello", pensó ella.

Sí, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

Me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Karl Heinz Schneider, supe que lo trajeron aquí debido a una pelea que tuvo. Me interesa saber cómo sigue pero no he querido acercarme demasiado por la cantidad de reporteros que hay.- respondió Levin.

Mire qué coincidencia, yo lo atendí, y puedo decirle que se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, al menos de salud física, porque su salud mental ya es otra cosa...

Me da gusto saberlo.- Levin sonrió.- Le agradezco la información, doctora...

Del Valle. Lily Del Valle, mucho gusto.

Stefan Levin. Bien, ¿tardarán mucho en darlo de alta?

No, pero aun tiene que arreglar asuntos con la policía por alterar el orden público.

Cierto. Bien, ¿podría decirle por favor que lo estaré esperando en la estación de policía?

Por supuesto.

Muchas gracias, Dra. Del Valle. Hasta luego.- el joven se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

"¡Qué cosa más rara! Primero Schneider y Fernández, luego Marie y al final Levin. ¿Quién más se va a aparecer por aquí estos días?", pensó Lily. Luego, al recordar la explicación que Marie Schneider le dio, no pudo evitar el sentir pena por ella. Y por Gino Fernández.

**Notas:**

Antibiótico usado en heridas de la piel.


	4. FOUR

**Capítulo 4.**

Rika y Misaki esperaban en el auto de Wakabayashi, que se encontraba estacionado a varias cuadras del hospital, en un sitio escondido que el mismo Genzo había elegido para reunirse con Lily cuando iba a recogerla, pues solo así podían evitar el ataque de la prensa.

Taro, olvidé llamarle a mi padre para avisarle que llegamos con bien.- comentó Rika.

Es cierto, yo también lo había olvidado.- respondió Misaki.- Llámale ahora.

Uhm, mi celular se quedó sin batería...

Usa el mío.

No te molestes, mejor buscaré un teléfono público, saldrá más barato.

Espera entonces a que regrese Wakabayashi para poder acompañarte.

No, está bien, iré sola, no tardo, sirve que estiro las piernas, ya me cansé de estarlo esperando, se me olvida que cuando está con Lily nunca tiene conciencia del paso del tiempo.

Eso sí. Un hombre se olvida de todo cuando está con la mujer a la que ama.- Misaki sonrió.

¡Qué dulce eres! Por eso me enamoré de ti.- Rika lo besó suavemente y salió del auto.- En seguida regreso.

Misaki decidió bajarse, pues él también comenzaba a cansarse. Se recargó contra la portezuela del lado del conductor y comenzó a tararear _Miyaku Wasure_.

"¿Qué es lo que estará pasando aquí?" pensó, "Aun no se me ocurre un buen motivo por el cual Schneider se pelearía con Fernández. En fin, a ver si Wakabayashi consiguió averiguar algo". Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que un par de personas se acercaban a él.

¿Señor Misaki? ¿Me permitiría hablar con usted un momento?.- preguntó una voz femenina.

Misaki miró a la persona que lo había interpelado. Cerca de él estaba una chica de cabello rizado que lo observaba con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Iba acompañada por un sujeto que llevaba un enorme peinado al estilo afro, quien portaba una cámara fotográfica.

"Reporteros", pensó Taro, "Lo que faltaba..."

¿En qué los puedo ayudar?.- les preguntó, resignado.

Soy Natalie Delacourt, reportera de una prestigiosa revista de deportes francesa y me gustaría hacerle una entrevista.- respondió la muchacha.

¿Tengo opción?

Pues podría negarse, pero en realidad _muero_ de ganas de conocerlo.- respondió Natalie, con una sonrisa muy insinuante.

Pues si no hay más remedio...

Muchas gracias, señor Misaki, solo serán unos minutos. ¿Podría decirme cuál es el motivo de su visita a Hamburgo?

Vine a visitar a unos amigos.

¿Y quiénes son esos amigos, si se puede saber?

Genzo Wakabayashi y su novia, Lily Del Valle.

Ajá. ¿Y vino usted solo o viene con... _alguien?_

A Misaki le molestó muchísimo el tono de voz que la reportera usó en la palabra "alguien".

Vine con mi novia, Rika Ozawa.

Ah, entiendo. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo va su relación con la señorita Ozawa?

Las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Ya veo. ¿Es cierto que la señorita Ozawa fue alguna vez la novia de Genzo Wakabayashi?

Ajá.

¿Y eso como lo afecta a usted, señor Misaki?

Perdón, pero ¿eso qué tiene de relevante? Pasó hace muchos años.- preguntó Misaki, un poco molesto.

Bueno, tengo entendido que la señorita Ozawa y el señor Wakabayashi siguen siendo muy buenos _amigos_, ¿no es cierto?.- contestó Natalie, con cizaña.

No sé que trata de insinuar, señorita Delacourt, pero olvida usted que Wakabayashi tiene una pareja estable.

Cierto. La señorita Del Valle. Y hablando de ella... ¿Qué relación hay entre ella y la señorita Ozawa? Según los rumores, el señor Wakabayashi terminó su relación con la señorita Ozawa por causa de la señorita Del Valle, y tal vez a la señorita Ozawa no le agrade toparse con la novia de su ex.

La prensa nunca se había enterado de que Rika y Lily eran primas y Misaki primero se cortaría la lengua antes que revelar esa información a un reportero, pues hacerlo habría sido igual que derramar una gota de sangre en aguas infestadas de tiburones.

Pues aunque usted no lo crea, son buenas amigas.- fue todo lo que él respondió.- Pero creí que esta entrevista sería sobre mí.- añadió, para tratar de cambiar el tema.

Y lo será, señor Misaki, pero... .- Natalie se interrumpió al ver que Rika regresaba e iba directo hacia ellos.- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. ¿Me permitiría visitarlo en su hotel para hacerle una entrevista más larga? Prometo que solo hablaremos de usted.

Misaki lo consideró unos instantes; llegó a la conclusión de que si no aceptaba, la chica lo molestaría hasta que él terminara por ceder. Y realmente no quería que ella lo hostigara estando en compañía de Rika.

De acuerdo.- aceptó, resignado. Escribió la dirección del hotel en la libreta que Natalie le ofreció.

Ok, ¿le parece bien si voy a visitarlo pasado mañana a las cuatro y media de la tarde?.- Natalie guardó la libreta en su bolsa.

La estaré esperando, señorita Delacourt.

Bien, pero espero que podamos vernos... .-Natalie miró a Rika con desdén (ella los observaba desde una distancia prudente).- _A solas_. Buenas tardes, señor Misaki.

Buenas tardes.

El fotógrafo se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y la reportera le dirigió una sonrisa muy, pero muy coqueta. Misaki fingió no darse cuenta.

¿Quién era esa?.- preguntó Rika.

Una reportera, quiere hacerme una entrevista.

¿En serio? No lo parecía, más bien parecía que trataba de abusar de ti.

¿Cómo dices?

Te coqueteó de una manera muy descarada. Además, ¿no viste la mirada de odio que me lanzó?.- respondió Rika, sumamente molesta.

No lo noté.- mintió Misaki.- Y me da lo mismo, mientras tú estés conmigo yo jamás me fijaré en otra chica, no deberías molestarte por una simple reportera a la que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Lo lamento.- Rika sonrió, muy enternecida.- Es solo que no puedo evitar ponerme celosa cada vez que se te acerca una muchacha...

Y luego dices que yo soy cursi.- terció Wakabayashi, en ese momento.

Cállate, que sí lo eres.- respondió Rika, un poco enojada y muy apenada.

¿Y cómo están las cosas por allá?.- preguntó Misaki, muy divertido.- ¿Ya te enteraste de algo?

No. Lily logró sacarle la verdad a Marie, pero no quiso decirme nada porque le prometió no hablar al respecto.- contestó Wakabayashi.

Ni modo. Cuando ella oculta algo es muy difícil hacerla hablar.- dijo Rika, lanzándole a Wakabayashi una mirada que decía: "Igual que tú, y bien sabes de lo que hablo".

Como sea, ¿nos vamos ya?.- Genzo no se dio por aludido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente era sábado, y Lily tenía el fin de semana libre, así que hizo planes para ir a las instalaciones del equipo Hamburgo, en donde se reuniría con Taro y Rika para ver jugar nuevamente a Genzo. Sin embargo, en las cercanías del lugar, se topó una vez más con Stefan Levin, quien aparentemente estaba esperando a alguien, recargado en uno de los tantos árboles que había por allí. Lily se acercó al joven.

Hola. ¿Esperas a alguien? Todavía falta mucho para que termine el entrenamiento del Hamburgo.- le informó.

Gracias, ya lo sabía, pero en realidad solo estoy cumpliendo mi labor de espía.- contestó Levin.

¿Su labor de espía? Perdone que pregunte pero, ¿no se supone que si quiere espiar al equipo debe ver el entrenamiento?

Sí, si es que ésa fuera mi intención, Dra. Del Valle.

Oh, no es necesario que me llame así aquí, no estamos en el hospital ni cerca de él. Puede llamarme Lily, simplemente.

Muy bien.- Levin sonrió.- No es mi intención espiar a tu novio, si es lo que te preocupa. Mis intenciones son otras.

Ya veo. Bueno, entonces dejaré que continúe con su labor de espionaje.- Lily se dispuso a marcharse pero entonces vio que algo brillaba en el suelo, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Levin.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó éste.

Hay algo tirado en el suelo.- contestó ella.

Lily se agachó a observar y se dio cuenta de que era un relicario de oro. Lo recogió, y al hacerlo notó que se había abierto, dejando al descubierto la fotografía de una chica rubia muy bella.

¿Es tuyo?.- le preguntó a Levin. Ella notó como la mirada de él se oscureció.

Sí... .- el muchacho tomó el relicario.- Muchas gracias, no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás si lo hubiese extraviado.

¿Quién es ella? Es muy hermosa.

Ella es... Era, mi novia, Karen.- contestó Levin. Lily notó que a cada segundo que pasaba el muchacho se entristecía más y más.

_¿Era?_.- preguntó con suavidad.

Sí... Ella... Falleció hace varios años... .- la voz de él se había convertido en un susurro.

Lo lamento muchísimo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas más tarde concluía el entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Taro y Rika se encontraban muy preocupados, pues Lily jamás llegó a reunirse con ellos.

¿En dónde está Lily?.- les preguntó Wakabayashi, cuando vio que ella no estaba presente.

No lo sabemos, pensamos que tú sabías en donde estaba.- contestó Rika.- ¿No la has visto en todo el día?

Wakabayashi titubeó unos instantes. Y, a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba, Rika lo notó. "Aquí va de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que tienen que ocultar?", pensó.

Sí, la vi en la mañana, cuando salimos a correr, como siempre lo hacemos. Me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.- respondió Genzo.

Espero que no le haya pasado nada.- dijo Rika, con angustia.- Le hemos estado llamando a su celular pero no responde.

Tranquila, igual y se quedó dormida.- intervino Misaki, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

¿Y por qué no responde el teléfono?.- insistió Rika.

Pudo haberlo dejado en modo silencioso.- respondió Genzo.- Eso hace cuando no quiere que alguien la moleste.

Pues qué costumbre tiene... .- empezó a quejarse Rika, aunque fue interrumpida en ese instante por Misaki.

¡Miren! Allá viene... En compañía de Stefan Levin.- dijo él, muy sorprendido.

No importaba cuánto tiempo llevaran de ser novios o cuán leal demostrara ser Lily, Wakabayashi siempre se enfurecía cada vez que la veía en compañía de otro hombre.

¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, es que me entretuve platicando con Levin.- dijo Lily, muy apenada.

Y dejaste tu celular en vibrador... .- le reclamó Genzo, con un poco de ira en la voz.

¡Ups! Lo lamento.- se disculpó la muchacha.- Es que la charla fue tan interesante que no me fijé en eso.

Yo debo irme ya, también olvidé que tenía asuntos pendientes. Hasta pronto.- Levin se despidió.

Nos vemos, Levin. Me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo.- le dijo Lily.

A mí también.- Levin sonrió.

A Wakabayashi no le gustó la mirada que intercambiaron Lily y Levin.

**Notas:**

_Olvida la ciudad, _del grupo Glay.


	5. FIVE

**Capítulo 5.**

Misaki le propuso a Wakabayashi una pequeña práctica de tiros a gol, pues a éste aun lo seguían carcomiendo los celos, y realmente no quería que sus mejores amigos discutieran. Rika y Lily los observaban desde las tribunas y cada una apoyaba a su enamorado, mientras que Kaltz se reía descaradamente de ellas.

Kaltz, ¿no dejaste los frijoles en la estufa?.- le dijo Lily, cuando se hartó de sus burlas (ella siempre le decía eso cada vez que quería decirle que si no dejaba de molestar podría correr el riesgo de quedarse sin dientes).

Uh, ya llegó la furia azteca... .- contestó Kaltz, muy divertido.- No aguantas nada.

¿Quieres que te arroje desde lo alto del estadio?

Ya, ya, está bien, voy a pedirle a Wakabayashi-san que me permita jugar. Cuídate de ella, Rika, cuando su demonio interno anda suelto nadie sale vivo.- le advirtió a la pelirroja.

¿Y me lo dices a mí? ¡Yo he tenido que aguantarla casi toda mi vida!.- replicó Rika. Lily le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

Qué chistosa...

¿Por qué estás molesta?.- le preguntó Rika, una vez que Kaltz hubo bajado al campo de juego.

¿Por qué ha de ser? Genzo está celoso porque yo estaba con Levin. Me repatea que se ponga así, siempre es lo mismo, no puedo hablar con otro hombre porque se pone de un genio de los mil demonios. ¿Acaso no le he demostrado mil veces que solo lo amo a él? Como si pudiera fijarme en alguien más, me tiene absolutamente idiotizada pero el muy tarado no se da cuenta.- respondió Lily, muy enojada.

Bueno, ahí sí que no sé que decirte, la verdad es que no era así de celoso cuando andaba conmigo.

¡Qué suerte la tuya!

Ni lo creas, pues es todo lo contrario. Si te cela así es porque te ama muchísimo.

¿Y qué no se da cuenta de que siento lo mismo por él?

Recuerda que los celos ciegan a las personas...

Pues un día de éstos me voy a hartar de a de veras...

Ambas se quedaron calladas por varios minutos. Rika reflexionaba en las palabras que Lily le acababa de decir. "Lo malo de ser tan receptiva", pensó, "es que te das cuenta de hasta el mínimo cambio de humor de la gente a la que quieres". Cuando Lily dijo: "¿Acaso no le he demostrado mil veces que solo lo amo a él?", Rika notó un destello de dolor en su mirada, como si ella hubiese hecho algo muy fuerte y grande por Genzo y la hiriera el hecho de que él no lo valorara. "Éste es el momento, debo preguntarle ahora".

Muy bien, ya dime de una vez qué es eso que me ocultas.- le dijo a su prima.

¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que te oculto?.- Lily había accionado su mecanismo de defensa, delatándose al instante.

No te hagas, bien sabes que hay algo que te pasa y que no me quieres decir, ¿por qué tanto misterio? Soy tu prima, sangre de tu sangre, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

No empieces...

Vamos, ya dímelo de una buena vez. ¿Acaso reprobaste alguna materia?

Afortunadamente, aun no.

¿Piensas dejar la carrera?

No todavía.

¿Te corrieron del hospital?

No, que yo sepa.

No, por supuesto que no. Lo que te incomoda no tiene que ver con tus estudios, es algo que se relaciona con él.- dijo Rika, señalando a Wakabayashi con la cabeza.- Acaso... ¿Ya no son novios? ¿Es eso, verdad? Ya no andan juntos y no han querido decírnoslo.

Eso es absurdo, ¿qué motivo tendríamos para fingir que seguimos siendo novios si ya no lo somos?.- protestó Lily.

Sí, tienes razón. Entonces... ¿Es que acaso él te engañó con alguien?

Más le vale que no.

¿Y tú? ¿Les has sido fiel?

¡Óyeme, pues por quien me tomas! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre preguntarme semejante estupidez?!.- le reclamó Lily, sumamente indignada.

Perdóname.- Rika se disculpó.- Me pasé esta vez, fue una pregunta muy idiota, lo siento.

Al menos lo reconoces...

Rika se quedó callada unos instantes, analizando otras posibilidades.

Entonces... ¡Ay, no! ¡No me digas que te volviste lesbiana!.- Rika se tapó la boca con las manos y miró a su prima con espanto.

Cada vez dices cosas más idiotas... .- Lily miró a la chica con cara de: "Hello con tu hello..." .- ¿Pero sabes qué? Acertaste, soy lesbiana, y Gwen es mi pareja.

Ahora que te escucho decirlo me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que es esa teoría...

Naaaa, ¿te cae?

Bueno.- Rika intentó por otro lado.- Entonces es algo que se relaciona con tu lugar de residencia.

Lily respingó; Rika supo que había dado en el blanco.

¿Por qué no quieres decirme en donde vives? ¿Duermes en un parque o algo así?

No seas mensa...

¿Vives bajo un puente?

_Rika_... .- la voz de Lily tenía un tono de advertencia.

¿Vives en un burdel?

_Rika..._

¿En un hotel de mala muerte?

_Rika..._

¡Ya sé! ¡Eres la amante de David Beckham y vives con él!

Lo he decidido. Mañana mismo nos vamos a México para poder arrojarte desde lo más alto de la Torre Latinoamericana.

¿Por qué tan lejos? Mejor vámonos a París y me tiras desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel.

Qué chistosa... Está bien.- Lily suspiró.- ¿Quieres saber en dónde vivo? En la tarde vamos.

¿Por qué no ahora?

¿Por qué no te arrojas a un pozo y me dejas en paz? Ahhh, qué más da, vamos pues. ¡Gen!.- llamó Lily.- Voy a llevar a Rika a mi departamento, para que deje de molestarme de una vez. No tardamos.

Wakabayashi, a pesar de que aún seguía muy molesto, le respondió con una mirada interrogante. Lily hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que, aunque fue casi imperceptible, Misaki notó. "Ésa fue una señal", pensó Taro, "Rika tiene razón, están ocultando algo".

Antes déjame avisarle a Gwen, no vaya a ser que se haya secuestrado a Schneider y lo tenga como rehén en el departamento, y no sería muy prudente si llegamos sin avisar... .- dijo Lily maliciosamente, mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un número. Rika se rió.

¿Hola? Soy yo. ¿Tienes visita en este momento?.- dijo Lily.- Es que quiero llevar a Rika para allá, ¿se puede? Muy bien, al rato llegamos.- ella colgó.- Listo, vámonos. Muchachos, no nos tardamos.

Lily llevó a Rika hasta un pequeño edificio departamental ubicado a pocas cuadras del hospital. El apartamento que la chica compartía con Gwen era realmente muy pequeño, constaba únicamente de dos habitaciones, comedor, cocina y un diminuto baño (más o menos al estilo de las casas del Infonavit P). A Rika le sorprendió muchísimo, pues a Lily le habían gustado siempre los espacios amplios y bien iluminados, todo lo contrario al lugar en donde se encontraba. Pero al menos, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues todo parecía bastante normal, aunque no pudo entrar a las habitaciones debido a que habían puesto insecticida esa misma mañana. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo Gwen.

Horas más tarde, a solas en el hotel, Misaki quiso saber qué había pasado.

Bueno, ¿te llevo al fin a su departamento?.- le preguntó.

Sí, no sé por qué tanto misterio, es un lugar como cualquier otro.

¿No tenían altares paganos en la sala?

No.

¿No había huesos de animales apilados en las esquinas?

No.

¿No duerme sobre un lecho de paja?

No lo sé, no entré a su habitación, pero lo dudo.

¿No tenían cerebros humanos congelados en el refrigerador?

¡Taro!

No te enojes, corazón, pero te lo dije, estabas exagerando, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte.

Sí, tienes razón...

Rika pensó que en verdad se estaba volviendo paranoica.

**Notas:**

Infonavit es un servicio, por así llamarlo, que se tiene aquí en México mediante el cual los trabajadores hacen contratos para conseguir un hogar. Tengo entendido que las empresas se afilian a este servicio y mediante trámites y no sé que tantas cosas, parte del sueldo de los trabajadores se destina para pagar el departamento, el chiste es que les sea más fácil conseguir una casa o algo así; sin embargo, los departamentos son muuuuuuy pequeños y los pagos son a plazos muuuuuy largos, terminan de pagar como 30 años después o algo así P.


	6. SIX

**Capítulo 6.**

Era domingo en la mañana y Rika se había levantado muy temprano, pues aun no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario. No quiso ir a la habitación de Misaki para no despertarlo, así que decidió ir a buscar a Lily a su depa. Sin embargo, cuando Gwen le abrió la puerta la muchacha la miró como si se hubiese topado con algún miembro de la Inquisición.

¡Rika! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Gwen, con mucho nerviosismo.

Vine a buscar a Lily, ¿ya está despierta?.- contestó Rika.

"¿Y a ésta que le pasa?", pensó, "A lo mejor Schneider está aquí...".

Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?.- le preguntó a la nerviosa joven.

No, es solo que Lily no está aquí... .- respondió la muchacha.

¿Ah, no? ¿A dónde fue?

Es que... Ella está de guardia.

Creí que éste era su fin de semana libre...

¡Ah, sí! Lo que pasa es que le llamaron por la noche para que sustituyera a Otto, uno de nuestros compañeros, que tuvo una emergencia...

Ya entiendo. ¿Y tardará mucho en volver?

Pues quien sabe, los domingos la dejan salir hasta las ocho.

Bueno, pues la esperaré, en vista de que ya estoy aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Eh... Sí, claro, pasa. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?.- ofreció Gwen.- ¿Agua, café, un poco de jugo?

Un café estaría bien, gracias.

En seguida.

Gwen se retiró a la cocina para poner la cafetera; su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora para tratar de encontrar una solución al problema que se había presentado. "¿Cómo rayos voy a advertirle a Lily? ¡Le dije que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían pero nunca me hace caso!", pensó.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre; Gwen se apresuró a abrir pero Rika se le adelantó.

Yo abro, no te molestes.- gritó Rika.

¡Hola, Gwen! Perdón que venga tan temprano pero me preguntaba si... .- era Lily, quien se interrumpió bruscamente al darse cuenta de que era Rika quien había abierto la puerta.- ¡Rika! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- le preguntó, muy asustada.

Gwen había salido ya de la cocina y le hacía señales frenéticas con las manos, pero Lily estaba tan atarantada que no se dio cuenta.

Pues vine a buscarte, para que tengamos una mañana de solo chicas, sin novios, pero no estabas.- respondió Rika.

¡Ah, sí! Es que salí a correr con Gen.

¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Sales a correr con vestido y sandalias?.- inquirió Rika, señalando el vestido sin mangas que Lily llevaba puesto.

No, por supuesto que no, es solo que me cambié de ropa en el gimnasio.

Acabas de decir que te fuiste a correr...

Sí, así es, quise decir que primero me fui a correr, luego al gimnasio.

Lily estaba cada vez más nerviosa, y Gwen ya no hallaba qué cosa hacer para captar su atención; tal vez, si le aventaba la cafetera, Lily le haría caso. Lo malo sería que Rika también lo notaría.

¿Entonces no estuviste de guardia anoche?.- preguntó Rika.

No, mi turno nocturno es mañana.

¿De veras? Qué curioso, Gwen me acaba de decir que no estabas porque hiciste guardia.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Gwen dejó de hacer señas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¡Ahhh! ¡Tú dices _anoche_! Creí que hablabas de antenoche, sí, estuve de guardia ayer, es solo que como estuvo muy tranquilo me fui a dormir y pues por eso sentí como si no hubiese estado de guardia.- Lily soltó una risita muy nerviosa.

Y cuando saliste te fuiste a correr...

Así es.

Y luego al gimnasio...

Ajá.

Qué raro, fíjate que Gwen me dijo que los domingos sales hasta las ocho y apenas son las 7:15...

Hasta ese momento, Lily vio a Gwen, quien movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. "A buena hora", pensó ésta.

¡Ah! Jejeje, es que como no había mucho trabajo el médico de base me dejó salir temprano... .- Lily ya no hallaba ni qué hacer, sabía que su prima estaba por descubrirlo todo.

Ajá... Basta ya de mentiras, tú no vives aquí, ¿verdad?.- dijo Rika, terminantemente.

Claro que vivo aquí, no empieces otra vez con eso...

Muy bien, si vives aquí, muéstrame tu habitación entonces.

Ahorita no se puede porque... .- comenzó a decir Gwen, pero no pudo acabar porque Rika se dirigió con paso firme hacia las habitaciones. Lily y Gwen la siguieron.

Muy bien, ¿qué puerta debo abrir?.- Rika les preguntó a las chicas. Éstas se quedaron calladas.- Si no me quieren decir, abriré ambas.

Entró primero al cuarto que estaba a su izquierda; Rika supo que era el cuarto de Gwen porque las paredes estaban tapizadas con carteles de Schneider. Abrió entonces la puerta de la derecha y se encontró con una chica adormilada que estaba a medio vestir.

¡Ey! ¿Qué ya no puedo tener privacidad ni en mi propio cuarto?.- protestó la muchacha.- ¿Por qué rayos no tocan antes de entrar?

Perdón, Michelle, pero mi prima quiere conocer mi habitación.- se disculpó Lily.

¿Y qué rayos hacen aquí entonces? Si quiere conocer tu cuarto debe irse entonces al departamento de Wakabayashi.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó Rika, creyendo que no había oído bien.

Lo que ella quiere decir... .- comenzaron a explicar Lily y Gwen, pero Rika las hizo callar con un gesto.

¿Pues ustedes qué se traen? ¿Cómo que qué quise decir? La habitación de Lily la vas a encontrar en el departamento de Wakabayashi porque ellos viven juntos.- contestó Michelle.

¿QUÉEEEE?.- Rika volteó a ver a su prima.

Te... Te lo puedo explicar... .- tartamudeó Lily.

Ups... Ella no lo sabía, ¿cierto?.- Michelle miró a Gwen, quien negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

¿CÓMO QUE TÚ Y GENZO VIVEN JUNTOS? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?.- increpó Rika.- ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?

No es tan grave...

¿CÓMO QUE NO ES TAN GRAVE? ¡ES INMORAL!

¿Qué tiene de inmoral?

¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ TIENE DE INMORAL? ¡ÉL ES TU NOVIO! ¡NO ESTÁN CASADOS! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

¡Pero si no dormimos en el mismo cuarto! Cada quien tiene su propia habitación.- Lily intentaba defenderse.

¿Y TAMBIÉN TIENEN SU PROPIA CAMA?

¡Rika! ¡No tienes por qué hablarme así! Gen me respeta mucho y jamás me forzaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera...

¡AHHHH! PERO TE ASEGURO QUE NO TIENE QUE FORZARTE, ¿O SÍ? ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO TIENEN DE VIVIR JUNTOS?

Pues como seis meses...

¡NO ME MIENTAS!

... después de que llegué a Alemania me fui a vivir con él...

¡ENTONCES LLEVAS VIVIENDO CON EL CASI CINCO AÑOS!

Más o menos...

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS COMETIDO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!

¡Por eso no quería decirte! ¡Sabía que así lo tomarías! ¡Sabía que no lo entenderías!

Rika trató de tranquilizarse; tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Lily.

Debes cambiarte de casa.- le dijo.

¿Por qué? Hemos congeniado muy bien, es el mejor compañero que he tenido...

¡Es tu novio!

¿Y eso qué?

¿Cómo que eso qué? ¿Cómo piensas conservarte virgen si vives con tu novio?

Eso no es problema... .- Lily se ruborizó a más no poder y desvió la mirada; Rika se dio cuenta de la verdad.

No es posible... No me digas... No puede ser... Entonces... Tú y él... Ustedes dos... Ustedes ya... Ustedes han... .- Rika no podía terminar la frase.

Lily tenía muchísimos deseos de arrojarse por la ventana; Michelle y Gwen comenzaron a sentir mucha pena por la pobre muchacha. Rika recordó de pronto la conversación que mantuvieron el día anterior, cuando Lily se quejó de que ella le había demostrado de mil maneras su amor a Genzo. "Así que a esto se refería. Ahora entiendo..."

No lo puedo creer... ¿Qué va a decir mi tía?.- murmuró Rika.

No tiene por qué enterarse.- Lily saltó.- Por favor, no se lo digas, mis padres creen que vivo con Gwen, si se enteran de que vivo con Genzo mi padre y mis hermanos vendrán a hacerlo puré.

Y si se enteran de que han dormido juntos la cosa se pondrá peor.- replicó Rika.

¡Por eso no puedes decirles nada! Mira, sé que te parece incorrecto e inmoral, pero realmente nos encanta vivir juntos. No solo vivimos como una pareja, sino también como dos mejores amigos. Yo necesitaba un lugar más grande, pues compartía este cuarto con Michelle y casi no teníamos espacio, y él buscaba un compañero de casa, e irme a su departamento fue la solución perfecta para nuestros problemas... Él en verdad me respeta y se preocupa por mí...

¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta de que pudiste quedar embarazada? ¿De que puedes quedar embarazada?

Aunque no lo creas, somos muy cuidadosos al respecto... .- Lily la miraba con aire contrito.

¡Ah, está bien! Haz lo que quieras, pero Genzo va escuchar lo que tengo que decirle, eso que ni qué...

Lily le dirigió a su prima una sonrisa de agradecimiento.


	7. SEVEN

**Capítulo 7.**

Esa tarde, Misaki esperaba a Natalie Delacourt en el _lobby_ del hotel. La chica llegó muy puntual, pero venía sola, nada de peinados afros a la vista. "Qué raro", pensó Misaki, "¿No se suponía que esto era una entrevista? ¿Por qué no viene con su fotógrafo?".

Buenas tardes, señor Misaki.- lo saludó la muchacha.

Buenas tardes, señorita Delacourt.- contestó Taro.

¡Oh! Llámeme Natalie, por favor. ¿Está usted listo?

Sí, aunque me sorprende mucho que me haya citado un domingo, señorita Natalie. Y más me sorprendió aun verla llegar sin su fotógrafo.

Bueno, es que es que estoy trabajando horas extras.- explicó Natalie.- En realidad vine a Hamburgo a cubrir el comienzo de la Bundesliga pero al ver que usted estaba aquí no pude resistir la tentación de acercármele.- y le guiñó un ojo.

Un reportero siempre está a la caza de noticias.- comentó Misaki.

Exactamente. ¿Le parece si comenzamos ya? Encenderé la grabadora.- advirtió la reportera.- A menos que haya algo que no quiera que sea grabado.

Por mí no hay problema.

Bien. Los rumores hablan de que varios clubes franceses están interesados en usted, incluido el Paris St. Germain, pero al parecer usted ha rechazado todas las ofertas que le han hecho, ¿es eso cierto?

Así es, los rumores son ciertos.

¿Y a qué se debe su negativa a jugar en Francia? A todas sus fans nos encantaría tenerlo por allá.

No es que no desee jugar allá, incluso la oferta del Paris St. Germain me pareció excelente, pero debo decir que siento que mi nivel futbolístico ya no está a la altura del fútbol europeo.

¿Por qué piensa eso? Usted es un gran jugador, señor Misaki.

Gracias, pero lo que digo es la verdad. A raíz de la lesión que tuve antes del mundial sub-19 mis habilidades se vieron afectadas por lo que mi nivel cayó, es por eso que decidí seguir jugando en Japón para poder recuperar lo que perdí y regresar a Francia cuando me considere listo para enfrentarme al resto de los equipos europeos.

Entiendo, señor Misaki. ¿Entonces sí tiene planeado volver a Francia en el futuro?

Por supuesto, uno de mis grandes sueños es poder enfrentarme a mis amigos y compatriotas: Tsubasa Ozhora, Genzo Wakabayashi, Kojiro Hyuga y Aoi Singo, quienes están jugando en Europa, como usted sabe.

Muy bien. Ahora, si no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría tratar el asunto de su novia, señor Misaki.

Uhm... ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?.- preguntó Taro, a la defensiva.

¿En verdad es feliz con ella?

Por supuesto que lo soy, ¿por qué insiste en eso?

Ah, es que muchas de sus fans pensamos que ella no es la mujer adecuada para usted.

¿Disculpe?

Bueno, es que antes de ser su novia fue la pareja de Genzo Wakabayashi...

Ya le dije que eso no es algo que nos afecte...

... y antes de andar con él estuvo enamorada de Tsubasa Ozhora...

¿A dónde quiere usted llegar?.- preguntó Misaki, harto ya de las insinuaciones de la reportera.

Pues que al parecer a esa chica le encanta coquetear con los miembros de la Selección Japonesa, pareciera que su intención es ligárselos a todos. ¿Nunca ha pensado que tal vez después de que se canse de andar con usted se vaya detrás de alguien más?.- respondió Natalie, con ponzoña.

¡Basta ya, señorita Delacourt!.- gritó Misaki, muy enojado, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón en donde estaba sentado.- ¡No le voy a permitir que hable así de la mujer a la que amo!

Perdóneme, es solo que me duele tanto ver que usted ande con una mujer que nunca lo va a valorar.- Natalie tomó al joven de la mano y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, junto a ella.- Hay tantas chicas que estarían dispuestas _a darlo todo _por usted...

Natalie empujó suavemente a Misaki sobre el sillón y se le acercó tanto que él pudo percibir el aroma de su cabello.

Señorita Delacourt... .- Taro trataba de zafarse del abrazo.

Natalie, llámame Natalie. No sabes cuántas veces he deseado que me tomes entre tus brazos, mi querido Taro Misaki.- la chica hablaba en susurros.

Por favor, señorita Delacourt, alguien puede vernos.

¿Y qué importa? Yo te haría muy feliz, si tú lo quisieras... Te daría todo... Haría lo que fuera por ti...

Natalie besó a Misaki con tanta pasión que él no pudo reaccionar en el primer momento. Pero después, al recordar a Rika, Taro la empujó violentamente y se levantó con rapidez del sillón.

Esto ya fue demasiado. La entrevista terminó, y nunca se le ocurra buscarme de nuevo.- Misaki aun jadeaba por el beso.

¿Por qué huyes? ¡Estoy segura de que sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando te besé!

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Entienda ya de una buena vez que yo amo a mi novia!.- Misaki se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Qué tiene Rika que no tenga yo? ¡Soy mejor que ella!.- le gritó Natalie, furiosa.- ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! Tú vas a ser mío, Taro Misaki. ¡Me cueste lo que me cueste!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el Salón de la Justicia... No, perdón, en el departamento de Lily y Genzo, éste discutía con Rika sobre los pros y los contras de que los dos primeros vivieran bajo el mismo techo, sin sospechar que en esos mismos instantes Misaki estaba siendo acorralado por una reportera.

No vamos a seguir con esto toda la noche, ¿verdad?.- protestó Lily, harta ya de los reclamos de Rika.

No, solo hasta que ustedes entren en razón.- contestó su prima.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡En la mañana me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo!

No, en la mañana dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras, pero que Genzo tendría que escucharme, le gustara o no.

Aun no entiendo cuál es el problema.- intervino Wakabayashi, quien también ya tenía deseos de arrojar a Rika desde lo más alto de la Torre Latinoamericana.

¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? ¡El problema es que esto es inmoral...!

Lily y Genzo se miraron y después levantaron los ojos al cielo. Cuando Rika se ponía a discutir era imposible hacerla callar.

Ya te dije que yo nunca haría algo que la pudiera lastimar.- dijo Genzo, refiriéndose a Lily.

¿No? Pues creo que eso no es del todo cierto.- Rika lo miró con cierto enojo.

Rika, por favor... .- suplicó Lily.

¡No! Me va a oír, lo quiera o no. ¿Qué nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que Lily puede quedar embarazada? ¿Es qué no piensas en las consecuencias?

No sé por quien me tomas. Yo hice la promesa de que _siempre_ la cuidaría, pasara lo que pasara, y pienso cumplirlo.- dijo Genzo, con un tono de voz firme y enérgico, que demostraba cuán seguro estaba de sus palabras.

Lily se ruborizó a más no poder y Rika, muy a su pesar, se sintió conmovida.

¿Saben qué? Ya me dio hambre, voy a la tienda a ver que encuentro.- les dijo Lily a los jóvenes.- No tardo.

Bajó los cuatro pisos de escaleras casi corriendo, para tratar de calmarse un poco (el departamento en el que vivía se encontraba en el último piso), y por hacerlo, al llegar al vestíbulo estuvo a punto de tirar a Levin debido al impulso que llevaba.

¡Ups! Perdóname, no me fijé por dónde iba.- se disculpó la muchacha.

¿Cuál es la prisa ahora, Lily?.- le preguntó Levin, muy divertido.- ¿Otra vez pusiste el hospital de cabeza?

Naaa, el único que pone al hospital de cabeza es tu buen amigo Schneider. ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

En el hospital me dijeron que vives aquí y pasé a ver como seguías. Nuestra última plática fue un poco... .- Levin dudó.- Emotiva...

Lo sé...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, Misaki tocaba a la puerta del departamento de Wakabayashi (Rika le había dado la dirección).

¡Ah! Hola, Misaki, creí que eras Lily, hace ya mucho que se fue.- dijo Genzo, cuando abrió la puerta.

Bueno, sé que el parecido entre nosotros es grande, pero no, no soy ella.- dijo Taro, con ironía.- ¿Rika sigue aquí?

Así es, y si no te la llevas ahora mismo tendrás que conseguirte una nueva novia.- respondió Genzo, un tanto fastidiado.

"Ni me lo digas, que ya hay una candidata, muy descarada por cierto, que desea ocupar su puesto", pensó Misaki.

Muy bien, ¿ya terminó "Pepe Grillo" de regañarlos?.- evidentemente a Misaki le hacía mucha gracia la situación.

Hasta el cansancio... .- suspiró Genzo, resignado.

¡No te burles! ¡Deberías de apoyarme en esto!.- lo regañó Rika.

Pero es que yo no le veo la gravedad al asunto. Tú y yo también vivimos juntos.- respondió Misaki.

¿_En serio_?.- Wakabayashi miró a Rika de manera acusadora.

No vivimos juntos. Vivimos en el mismo edificio pero en distintos apartamentos, que no es lo mismo.- replicó Rika, mostrándole la lengua a Genzo.

Para fines prácticos, es casi lo mismo.- contestó éste.

Bueno ya, de todas formas ustedes no me van a hacer cambiar de parecer ni yo los voy a convencer a ustedes, así que mejor lo dejamos.- dijo Rika, para evitar que Wakabayashi le reclamara algo.- Vámonos ya, Taro, por favor.

Si ven a Lily díganle por favor que ya se tardó demasiado.- pidió Genzo.

¡Ah! Lily está abajo, en el vestíbulo.- informó Misaki.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué anda haciendo allí?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, algo sorprendido.

Pues... .- Misaki dudó unos instantes. "Mejor que lo sepa de una vez".- Ella está hablando con Levin...

Misaki notó cómo los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían a causa de la rabia que lo invadió.


	8. EIGHT

**Capítulo 8. **

Wakabayashi, Misaki y Rika observaban a Lily y a Levin desde el último descanso de la escalera. Lily estaba de espaldas a ellos y Levin no levantaba la cabeza, así que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes.

Aún sueño con ella por la noches... .- decía Levin.- Incluso a veces tengo pesadillas acerca de que ella es arrollada frente a mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo...

Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también tengo sueños de ese tipo... .- por su tono de voz, era evidente que Lily estaba llorando.

¿Aun no se lo dices a nadie?.- preguntó Levin.

No... No puedo, todavía no... .- respondió ella, entre sollozos.

Suficiente.- dijo Wakabayashi, dispuesto a interrumpir la plática en ese instante.

¡Ey! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?.- lo detuvo Misaki.

¿Cómo que qué pretendo hacer? ¡Ella está llorando! No voy a permitir que él siga molestándola.- le respondió Wakabayashi, furioso.

¿Y cómo sabes que es por culpa de él? Lo que sucede es que no soportas que ella esté cerca de otro hombre.- intervino Rika.- Tienes que confiar un poco más en ella, creo que te ha demostrado muchas veces que solo te ama a ti.- añadió, suavemente.

En ese momento, Levin notó que ellos los estaban observando y rápidamente cambió su actitud.

Pues sí, Schneider aun sigue en Hamburgo, no quiere irse hasta que arregle "ese problema".- dijo Levin, en un tono de voz mucho más alto y alegre, lo cual evidentemente era una señal porque Lily cambió también su actitud.

Ja, ja, ja. ¡Pero qué terco es! Ya debería de haberse dado cuenta de que mientras más presione más contrarias le van a salir las cosas.- contestó Lily, riéndose también, aunque de una manera muy forzada.

Pues sí, pero ya sabes como es... .- Levin no dejaba de mirar a los tres jóvenes que seguían esperando en la escalera.

Uh, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que estábamos espiándolos.- comentó Misaki.

¿Y qué te hizo pensarlo?.- preguntó Genzo, con sarcasmo.

En ese caso, mejor nos retiramos antes de que la cosa empeore... .- terció Rika, mirando a Wakabayashi con un poco de temor.- Nos veremos pronto, Genzo.

Hasta luego y cuídense.- respondió éste.

Hasta pronto. Y toma las cosas con calma.- dijo Misaki, al tiempo que le daba a su amigo una palmada en el hombro.

La pareja bajó las escaleras y se despidió de Lily y Levin, quienes fingían estar muy alegres a pesar de que era muy evidente que los dos habían estado llorando. Levin decidió que lo mejor era poner distancia de por medio, antes de que a Wakabayashi se le ocurriera preguntarle a su novia por qué había estado llorando.

Lily le sonrió tímidamente a Genzo y comenzó a subir las escaleras; éste la siguió tratando de calmarse para evitar una discusión. Sin embargo, al entrar al departamento, no pudo seguir soportando que ella no le diera ni la más mínima explicación.

¿Qué tanto hacías con Levin?.- le preguntó.

Solo platicábamos eso es todo.- respondió ella, evasivamente.

¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con él?

Sí, ¿por qué?

Pues parecía que tenían una charla interesante... _Muy_ interesante, porque hasta te olvidaste de que Rika y yo te estábamos esperando. _Otra vez_.

No vamos a discutir otra vez por esto, ¿o sí?

Solo quiero que me digas acerca de qué hablaban Levin y tú.

¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? ¿Acaso tengo siempre que contártelo todo?

Tengo derecho a saberlo...

¿Y por qué? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¿Mi dueño?

Lily comenzaba a enfadarse porque evidentemente Genzo se estaba metiendo en algo en lo cual no debería de inmiscuirse; desgraciadamente, esto puso a Genzo más furioso aún.

¡Soy tu novio! ¡Tengo derecho a saber si sales con otros hombres!.- gritó él.

¿Cuándo vas a dejar tus malditos celos? ¡No te estoy engañando con nadie!

¡Ya van dos veces que te olvidas de lo que estabas haciendo por causa de Levin! ¡Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que también has estado hablando con él por teléfono!

¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Yo puedo hablar con quien se me pegue la gana.- ella lo miró retadoramente.

Wakabayashi sabía que cuando Lily ponía esa mirada la situación se acercaba a un momento crítico, pero los celos le impidieron quedarse callado.

No si se trata de un hombre.- dijo él.

¿No si se trata de un hombre? O sea que según tú, ¿solo puedo hablar con mujeres? ¿No tengo derecho a tener amigos varones?.- ella estaba cada vez más enojada.

Tú misma lo has dicho: _amigos_, pero Levin intenta otra cosa...

¿Cómo rayos sabes que Levin quiere otra cosa?.- lo interrumpió ella.- ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas!

Lo conozco...

¡Siempre dices lo mismo! Lo mismo pasó con Schneider, tú creías que él sentía algo por mí cuando jamás dio señales de mostrarse interesado en mi persona...

No lo hizo por que eres mi novia y él sabía que yo...

¡Y con Otto pasa igual! ¡Te sigues enojando cada vez que él se ofrece a ayudarme en el hospital!.- la chica no dejó hablar al joven.

¡Porque solo lo hace para conseguir tu agradecimiento y así poder acercarse a ti! ¡Es bastante obvio que desea conquistarte! ¡Y eso no me lo puedes negar!

Lily se calló unos instantes, pues sabía que Genzo sí tenía razón en ese punto: el año anterior, poco faltó para que Wakabayashi golpeara a Otto, otro de sus compañeros de trabajo, por acorralar a Lily en el cuarto de médicos y querer forzarla a que lo besara. El asunto no había pasado a mayores gracias a la intervención del Dr. Stein, pero al parecer Otto no había cedido en su empeño de conquistar a la chica mexicana.

No sé por qué te enfureces tanto, como si yo no te hubiese demostrado cuánto te amo.- le recriminó Lily, muy dolida.- Te he entregado mi cuerpo y mi corazón y aun así parece que para ti eso no es suficiente...

¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Es precisamente por eso por lo que me encelo cada que alguien se acerca a ti.- respondió Genzo.- Temo que llegue alguien a quien decidas darle todo lo que me has entregado y el solo pensarlo me llena de rabia...

No te entiendo, la verdad. Siempre eres tan seguro de ti mismo, ¿qué demonios te pasa cuando estás conmigo?

Ya te lo dije una vez: pierdo por completo la cabeza cuando se trata de ti...

Eso no tiene sentido... .- Lily suspiró.- Si tan solo te tomaras la molestia de analizar un momento las cosas te darías cuenta de que nunca tienes motivos para ponerte así...

Tal vez tengas razón... Entonces, ¿qué vas a decirle a Levin?

¿Decirle de qué?

El motivo por el cual no lo vas a volver a ver...

Lily miró a su novio como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído; Genzo tenía esa cara de: "siempre consigo lo que me propongo a como dé lugar" y ella se dio cuenta de que él no descansaría hasta que ella terminara por hacer lo que él quería. Y eso terminó liberar a su demonio interno.

No voy a dejar de ver a Levin.- le dijo, terminantemente.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que él te da que yo no te pueda dar?

¡No se trata de eso! ¡Hay cosas que no le puedes contar a cualquier persona, sino con quien te nace la confianza de decirlo!

Pareciera que él es muy importante para ti...

¡Lo es!

¿Acaso estás enamorándote de él?.- estalló Genzo.- ¡Dímelo ya de una buena vez!

¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ÉSA?

Lily lo miró furiosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Acto seguido, dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación con la furia de un huracán, rompiendo todo lo que había a su paso y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Wakabayashi comprendió que se había pasado de la raya, pues por la mirada de dolor que ella le lanzó se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. No, ella no estaba enamorándose de Levin, había otra cosa que lo unía a él. Pero, ¿qué era?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki dudaba en si debía decirle o no a Rika lo que había pasado. Aparentemente, nadie en el hotel se dio cuenta de lo que pasó con Natalie, así que, teóricamente, nadie más que los involucrados sabían lo que había sucedido.

"Muy bien, Taro. ¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás la verdad si o no?", preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Debes decírselo", le respondió otra vocecilla, "Ella es tu novia y tiene derecho a saberlo". "¿Estás loco?", gritó una tercera vocecilla, "Ya sabes lo celosa que es. ¡Si se entera va a enloquecer!". Taro le dio la razón a esta última voz. "Rika puede ser muy dulce y comprensiva, pero tiene un carácter muy similar al de Wakabayashi, si siempre se encela por motivos sin razón, no sé que podría pasar si se llega a enterar de que Natalie Delacourt me besó". En ese momento sintió una gran empatía hacia su mejor amiga, quien en esos momentos estaba peleando con su novio por una tontería.

¿Y bien, Tarito? ¿Cómo te fue con la reportera?.- le preguntó Rika, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

"¡Las mujeres nacen con radar!", pensó Misaki, sin sospechar que una vez Wakabayashi había pensado lo mismo de Rika. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás, Taro Misaki?", preguntó la voz de su conciencia. Y por supuesto, decidió tomar el camino que hubiese tomado cualquier hombre estando en su situación: mintió.

Pues... Es curioso, la estuve esperando un buen rato pero no se presentó... .- respondió él, esperando que Rika no notara el titubeo que se reflejó en su voz.

¿En verdad? Bueno, me sorprende, pero no puedo negar que eso me pone muy feliz...

¿Por qué?

Porque ya no tendré que preocuparme por ella.

Taro abrazó a su novia mientras rogaba que nunca más volvieran a tener noticias sobre Natalie Delacourt.


	9. NINE

**Capítulo 9.**

Gwen estaba tranquilamente descansando en el cuarto de médicos cuando tocaron a la puerta. "¿Y ahora en qué lío se metió Lily?", pensó, mientras se levantaba a abrir. "Ya le voy a empezar a cobrar por cada favor que me pida..."

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se vio frente a frente con el mismísimo Karl Heinz Schneider. Gwen momentáneamente se quedó sin habla.

Perdone, ¿está aquí la Dra. Gwen Heffner?.- preguntó cortésmente el joven alemán.

Sí, ella está, quiero decir, yo estoy... .- tartamudeó la chica, sin poder creer que su gran amor estuviera buscando por ella.- Yo soy Gwen Heffner. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Disculpe que la moleste, doctora Heffner, pero me dijeron que usted fue quien atendió a Gino Fernández en días pasados, ¿es verdad?

Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Sufrió alguna complicación?

No, no es eso. En realidad, vengo a pedirle que me ayude a localizarlo. Quiero saber si él continúa en Hamburgo.

Gwen dudó. Ansiaba con toda su alma ayudar a su amor, pero al mismo tiempo no podía romper el voto de confianza que había entre médico y paciente, sobre todo porque Gino le había solicitado específicamente que no le dijera ninguna palabra acerca de su confesión a Schneider.

Pues... Discúlpeme, pero no puedo darle tal información, en verdad lo lamento, pero la confidencialidad es la base de nuestro trabajo...

Y yo lo sé, doctora Heffner.- la interrumpió Schneider.- Pero Fernández puede estar involucrado en un caso de secuestro. ¿Aun así se negaría a hablar?

Esta declaración volvió a dejar muda a Gwen por unos instantes.

¿Có... cómo dice? ¿Gino Fernández envuelto en un secuestro?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no salió de su habitación en toda la noche, y por la mañana, cuando Genzo se levantó, ella ya se había marchado al hospital. Wakabayashi hizo el intento de llamarla un par de veces, pero al ver que ella había dejado apagado su teléfono desistió. "¡Qué demonios!", pensó, "la Bundesliga ya comenzó, no tengo tiempo para andar pensando en otra cosa que no sea el fútbol, más cuando el partido contra el Bayern Munich está tan cerca...". De manera que le puso cierre a sus emociones, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, y se dedicó a entrenar sin preocuparse por volver a llamarle.

Cada mes, un estudiante de medicina rotaba con el Dr. Stein en las sesiones de entrenamiento del Hamburgo y ésta vez era el turno de Michelle, la compañera de casa de Gwen.

Wakabayashi, ¿tienes un momento?.- Michelle se acercó al joven japonés al final del entrenamiento.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó éste, de mala cara.

Bueno, es sobre Lily...

No me digas, ¿quieres saber qué fue lo que le hice ahora, no?

¡Ey, no tienes por qué hablarme así!

¡Siempre vienes a reclamarme cuando ella está triste o de mal humor! ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo el que la pone así? ¿Acaso crees que soy un desgraciado?.- gritó Genzo, cada vez más enojado.

¡No! ¡Cállate un momento!.- gritó Michelle.- ¡No me interesa saber si se pelearon o no, simplemente trato de decirte que a ella le pasa algo!

¿Ah sí? Pues qué perceptiva eres, claro que a ella le pasa algo, pero en todo caso no tienes por qué venir a preguntarme a mí, mejor ve y cuéntaselo a Stefan Levin, a ver si a él le importa.- Wakabayashi dejó a la joven con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?.- gruñó Michelle, mientras veía al joven alejarse.

Está celoso, eso es lo que le pasa. Como si no lo supieras... .- comentó Kaltz, quien "casualmente" pasaba por allí.

Pero es que ni siquiera me dejó explicarle... .- dijo Michelle, con voz angustiada.

¿Qué ocurre?.- algo en el tono de voz de la chica hizo reaccionar a Kaltz.

Pues es que tenemos razones para pensar que Lily puede estar enferma de algo serio. Ya van tres veces que desmaya en lo que va de la semana...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, Lily fue a visitar a su mejor amigo y a su prima al hotel en donde se hospedaban. Se sentía extremadamente triste y deseaba hablar con alguien que tuviera más tiempo de conocer a Wakabayashi que ella.

Hola, Lily-chan, ¿cómo estás?.- le preguntó Misaki, mientras Rika la abrazaba con suavidad.

Pues no muy bien.- contestó la chica, quien se veía muy alicaída.

¿Estuvo feo anoche?.- terció Rika.

Mucho, creo que esta vez ha sido la peor...

Taro y Rika se miraron y movieron la cabeza, pesarosos.

Genzo puede ser muy cruel cuando se enfada.- comentó Rika, acariciando la larga cabellera castaña de su prima.

¿Naaa, tú crees?.- preguntó Lily, con sorna.- Es que aun no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué es tan celoso?

Creo que es debido a su misma personalidad... .- sugirió Rika.- Siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte.

¡Pero precisamente por eso es que no lo entiendo!.- refunfuñó su prima.- O sea, es un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, sabe lo que tiene y lo que puede conseguir, ¿por qué es tan inseguro cuando se trata de nuestra relación?

Porque ustedes en verdad se aman, y él lo sabe perfectamente.- intervino Misaki, dejando a las dos chicas un poco perplejas.

Eso no tiene sentido, Tarito.- dijo Rika.- ¿Sería todo lo contrario, no? Si Genzo sabe que Lily lo ama tanto como él a ella no tendría por qué preocuparse.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Lily, mirando a Taro como si éste viniera de otro planeta (el planeta del Fútbol, por ejemplo P).

Al contrario, tiene mucho sentido.- respondió Misaki, mostrando una de sus tiernas sonrisas.- Les diré como creo yo que él ve las cosas: cuando amas a alguien con fuerza y eres correspondido, esa persona se vuelve muy importante para ti, porque te hace experimentar sensaciones que nadie más te ha hecho sentir. Y mientras más amas a esa persona y más importante se vuelve, mayor es tu temor a perderla. Y cuando se llega a este punto, hasta el hombre más seguro de sí mismo comienza a portarse como un idiota. Y me parece que es esto lo que le está pasando a Wakabayashi: tiene mucho miedo de perderte, Lily-chan.

Las dos chicas miraron a Misaki muy conmovidas y un tanto sorprendidas. Les parecía un poco increíble que alguien de la generación Tsubasa pensara de esa forma tan bella acerca del amor; aunque, si alguien de ellos debería de tener esa clase de opinión, ése era Taro Misaki.

¡Qué tierno eres, Taro!.- dijo Rika, sonriéndole a su novio de una manera muy dulce.

Me cae, eso que ni qué.- Lily le guiñó el ojo.- ¿Pero como sabes tanto sobre el asunto?

Es que yo paso por la misma situación.- respondió Misaki, volviendo a sonreír.

Acto seguido, se acercó a su novia y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla. Ella simplemente se sonrojó.

Con tanta miel me voy a volver diabética... .- murmuró Lily, fingiendo desagrado por tanta cursilería, aunque en el fondo le agradaba mucho comprobar que el amor entre ellos seguía presente.

Así que tenle paciencia a Wakabayashi, habla con él y arreglen sus diferencias.- sugirió Misaki.- No pierdas todo por una discusión tonta.

Eh... Supongo que tienes razón, pero... .- Lily titubeó unos instantes, en sus ojos se reflejó la duda.

¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó Rika, temiendo una nueva sorpresa.

Bueno, es que... Hay algo que tengo que decirles... Yo... .- comenzó a decir la muchacha pero su bendito teléfono comenzó a sonar, avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

¿Es Genzo?.- preguntó Rika.- Tal vez él también desea hacer las paces...

No.- respondió Lily. Su rostro tenía una expresión extraña.- Es Levin... Debo irme. Y muchas, muchas gracias por el consejo. Cuídense, nos veremos pronto.

La chica se alejó tan velozmente que Rika y Taro se preguntaron cual sería la emergencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Misaki notó que tenía un nuevo correo de voz. Pensando en lo peor, lo revisó y se quedó helado al escuchar la voz que tanto temía oír.

Taro.- era Natalie.- Necesito verte mañana, es importante. Te espero en el Café del Elba a las cinco de la tarde. Si faltas a nuestra cita, le contaré a tu novia lo que pasó el otro día. Te quiero, Taro.

Misaki colgó el teléfono, enfurecido, mientras pensaba qué otra trampa podría estar preparando la reportera.


	10. TEN

**Capítulo 10.**

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba terminando de limpiar la herida quirúrgica de un paciente cuando Otto la llamó.

¿Ya terminaste preciosa?.- le preguntó el muchacho.

Ya casi. ¿Qué ocurre?.- contestó ella, algo distraída.

Ey, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálida y me contaron que te volviste a desmayar. ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?

Estoy bien, de verdad, es solo que he tenido algunos problemillas por ahí y no he estado durmiendo bien...

Eso se te nota preciosa, pero si yo fuera tú iría a que me revisaran o por lo menos me sacaría una CH, todo parece indicar que andas anémica.

Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta.- dijo Lily, dándole el avionazo a su compañero.- ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

¡Ah! Te espera el Dr. Dietrich en la sala de médicos, dice que es urgente. De hecho, también quiere ver a Gwen, ¿no la has visto?

No, desde el medio día. De hecho, la última vez que la vi estaba en la sala de médicos, precisamente.

Pues ya no está ahí, de eso estoy seguro. Bueno, seguiré buscándola pero si llegas a verla llévatela contigo.

Muy bien, muchas gracias por avisarme, en seguida voy.

Lily se encaminó rumbo a la sala de médicos, preparándose para lo peor. Cada vez que el Dr. Dietrich la citaba allí era porque sin duda había cometido un error grave. "Lo que me faltaba: un problema más", pensó ella, con pesar.

Sin embargo, el Dr. Dietrich se veía muy sonriente y feliz, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la muchacha.

Doctora Del Valle, siéntese por favor.- le pidió amablemente. La chica obedeció.

¿Quería verme, Dr. Dietrich?

Sí, a usted y a su compañera, la Dra. Heffner, ¿en dónde se encuentra ella?

No sabría decirle, doctor, he estado muy ocupada y ella también.

Bueno, no importa, con que esté una de ustedes presente me basta. Lo mejor sería que ella también estuviera aquí, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que le daré la noticia a usted y ya después le pediré a la Dra. Heffner que me busque en mi oficina, como mero formalismo pues bien sé que lo primero que hará usted cuando se enteré será ir corriendo a darle la noticia.- el doctor sonrió.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, con cierto temor. El Dr. Dietrich rara vez sonreía. Ya no sabía ni qué esperar. "A lo mejor y al fin conseguimos que nos corrieran de aquí", pensó.

Bueno, Dra. Del Valle, tengo en mis manos dos cartas con los nombres de usted y de la Dra. Heffner, en donde se me anuncia que ambas fueron aceptadas en Munich para hacer la especialización en Pediatría.- anunció el doctor, con bombo y platillos.

Lily no entendió en el primer instante.

¿Cómo dice?.- preguntó.

Sí, ¿no solicitaron plaza en Munich para hacer la residencia en Pediatría? Pues acaban de aceptarlas, a usted y a la Dra. Heffner.

¿En verdad?.- Lily se levantó de un brinco. Había olvidado que, meses atrás, ella y Gwen habían hecho solicitud para su traslado a Munich, en donde se encontraba uno de los hospitales mejor equipados en el área de Pediatría.

Sí, doctora, no tengo por qué mentirle. Felicidades.- respondió el Dr. Dietrich, muy sonriente.- Debo irme ahora, dígale por favor a su compañera que me busque en mi oficina lo antes posible.

Sí, doctor, lo haré. Y muchas, ¡muchas gracias!.- respondió ella, quien apenas podía contener su emoción.

No tiene nada de qué agradecerme, doctora. Buenas tardes.- el doctor salió de la habitación.

Por un momento, a Lily se le olvidaron todos los problemas que tenía; simplemente dejó que la emoción la invadiera y se puso a dar saltos cual conejo alrededor de la habitación. En eso estaba cuando abrieron la puerta y Michelle y Rika entraron por ella.

Otto me acaba de avisar. ¿Qué te dijo el "iceberg"?.- preguntó Michelle, al ver a Lily tan feliz.

¡Me aceptaron, me aceptaron! ¡Me dieron la plaza en Munich!.- gritó Lily, muy emocionada, al tiempo que tomaba a Rika de las manos y se ponía a bailar con ella.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?.- le preguntó, sin dejar de bailar.

Pues venía a ver cómo seguían las cosas entre Genzo y tú, pero ya veo que estás mucho mejor.- respondió su prima, muy sonriente.

Al oír estas palabras, Lily se detuvo abruptamente.

Cierto. Se me había olvidado. Qué tonta soy... .- murmuró, pesarosa.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Y cómo es eso de que te aceptaron en Munich?.- preguntó Rika.

Ah, es que hace unos cuantos meses Gwen y yo solicitamos plaza allí para continuar nuestros estudios en el área en la que deseamos especializarnos, pero la verdad es que no creí que llegaran a aceptarnos... .- contestó Lily.

¿Y por qué no?.- intervino Michelle.- Ustedes dos son las mejores estudiantes de nuestra Facultad.

Pero tú bien sabes lo difícil que es entrar allí, y bueno, no había querido hacerme demasiadas ilusiones y nunca lo llegué a considerar dentro de mis planes... Y como están las cosas ahora pues ya no sé que hacer... .- murmuró Lily, muy triste.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?.- inquirió Rika.

Sí, pero como acabo de decir, nunca pensé que me aceptarían, así que jamás se lo comenté a Gen... Y ahora... .- respondió Lily.

Y ahora no sabes qué hacer porque las cosas no andan bien entre él y tú y lo último que quieres es darle la noticia de que quieres cambiarte de ciudad.- completó su prima.

Más o menos... .- suspiró Lily.

Pues si yo fuera tú, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad tan buena.- terció Michelle.

Pero ¿y Gen? No puedo irme así sin más, si me vine a estudiar a Alemania fue por idea suya. Me sentiría una total desagradecida, después de todo lo que me ayudó...

¿Y por qué? No te puedes atar a él para toda la vida.

Pero...

¡Pero nada! ¿Cuántos años tienen de estar juntos? ¿Cinco? Y las cosas no parecen avanzar, es más, hasta parece que van en retroceso, está bien que él fue el que te consiguió la oportunidad de entrar a la Facultad, pero te cambiaste de país solo por estar a su lado, creo que cinco años de agradecimiento son más que suficiente.- dijo Michelle, enérgicamente.- Y si quieres que te sea sincera, me parece que estarás mejor sin él.

Lily miró a Rika; ésta solo se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé...

No estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dice Michelle.- dijo Rika, al fin.- Pero si en verdad es esto lo que quieres, deberías irte a Munich... Pero no tomes una decisión sin tratar de arreglar las cosas primero.

Es que... Hay otra cosa que complica la situación... .- dijo Lily, temerosa de decir la verdad.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Michelle.

¡Felicidades, Lily!.- Otto entró en esos momentos a la habitación.- Acabo de enterarme ¡Qué bárbara!

¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido?.- preguntó Lily, aliviada por el cambio de tema.- No tengo ni diez minutos de saberlo.

Ya ves, los chismes corren como pólvora aquí.- contestó Otto.- ¿Encontraste a Gwen?

No, quien sabe en dónde rayos se metió.

¿Gwen? Yo la vi hace como media hora, cuando me dirigía hacia acá.- intervino Rika.

¿En verdad? ¿En dónde?.- preguntó Lily.

La vi muy cerca de su departamento. Muy bien acompañada, por cierto... .- respondió Rika, guiñándoles un ojo.

No me digas... .- gruñó Lily.- Con que escapándose en horas de trabajo...

No te enojes con ella, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar.- rebatió Rika.

¿Por qué? ¿Con quién estaba?

Pues iba en compañía de nada más ni nada menos que Karl Heinz Schneider.- contestó Rika.

No me digas... .- dijeron Lily y Michelle al unísono, mientras intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad.

Uyuyuyyy, pobre Schneider, no saldrá vivo de ésta, igual y Gwen ya lo secuestró.- dijo Otto, divertido.

Es lo más seguro.- dijo Lily, riéndose.- Pues hay que darle la noticia lo más pronto posible.

Pues vamos a buscarla, ya casi es la hora de salida.- dijo Michelle.- No creo que a Otto le importe quedarse solo el tiempo que falta, ¿o sí?

Claro que no, vete ya Lily preciosa, sirve que después te vas a descansar, pues estuviste de guardia anoche.- dijo el muchacho.

Muchas gracias. ¿Y en dónde estará esa mujercita?.- preguntó Lily.

Pues lo más seguro es que esté en el depa. Vamos ya.- contestó Michelle.

Bueno. ¿Nos acompañas, Rika?.- preguntó Lily a su prima.

Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, Taro se fue a entrenar con Genzo y en eso se van a tardar un buen rato.- respondió ella.

Muy bien. ¿Seguro que no hay problema Otto?.- volvió a preguntar Lily.- Me da sabe qué dejarte solo.

No hay problema preciosa, vete.- contestó el joven.- Y me saludas a mi buen amigo el súper portero.- añadió con sarcasmo.

Claro, Otto, le daré tus saludos.- respondió Lily, en el mismo tono.

Algo me dice que a Otto no le cae bien Genzo, ¿verdad?.- comentó Rika, cuando iban rumbo al departamento de Michelle.

Se odian.- contestó Michelle.- Pregúntale a Lily por qué.

Luego te cuento.- dijo ésta.

Llegaron al apartamento y Michelle llamó a Gwen a grandes voces.

¡Gwen! ¡Gwen! ¡Sabemos que estás allí, ¡sal ya!.- Michelle comenzó a aporrear la puerta del cuarto de su compañera.

¿Estará dormida?.- sugirió Rika.

¿A estas horas?.- dudó Lily.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Gwen salió, adormilada, despeinada y... vestida únicamente con la camisa de Schneider.

Las tres chicas la miraron boquiabiertas.

**Notas:**

Citología hemática: estudio de sangre que se realiza para saber, entre otras tantas cosas, si una persona está anémica o no.

"Dar el avionazo" es cuando tiras de a loca a una persona, o sea, cuando no le haces caso a lo que te dice P


	11. ELEVEN

**Capítulo 11.**

¿Cuál es la emergencia?.- refunfuñó Gwen, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.- Me despertaron...

¿Qué esa no es la camisa que Karl traía puesta esta mañana?.- preguntó Rika, quien apenas podía contener la risa. Lily arqueó mucho las cejas.

Este... ¿Tú crees? No me di cuenta de cómo iba vestido... .- respondió Gwen, fingiendo demencia.

No estás sola, ¿verdad?.- dijo Michelle, en tono de complicidad.- Apuesto a que si abro la puerta de tu habitación encontraré allí al Káiser.

¿_Tú y Schneider_? ¿Quién lo diría? Muy bien hecho, Gwen.- dijo Rika, sonriéndole a la chica con picardía.

¡Ey! ¿Qué a ella no le vas a dar tu discursito acerca de que lo que está haciendo es inmoral?.- protestó Lily.

No, porque ella no es mi prima.- respondió Rika, mostrándole la lengua.

Pues que injusta.- Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto.- ¿Y cómo es que tú y Karl terminaron aquí?.- preguntó, dirigiéndose a Gwen.- Cada vez que se te acerca te pones más nerviosa que un pavo el Día de Navidad.

Pues ya ves... Él necesitaba mi ayuda... .- dijo Gwen.

¡Anda la osa! ¿_Esta_ clase de ayuda?.- dijo Lily, sin poder creer lo que veía.

¡No! Es decir, él quería hablar conmigo...

Ajá, y supongo que lo hicieron en el tiempo que tardaron en quitarse la ropa...

¡Lily! ¡No seas así!.- intervino Michelle.- Te quejaste del sermón que tu prima te dio y ahora tú te comportas igual.

Eso es cierto.- dijo Rika.- Ahora veo que en verdad puede ser fastidioso.

Menos mal que te diste cuenta... .- Lily soltó una carcajada.- Lo siento, Gwen, es solo que me sorprendió un poco. En fin, ¿para qué rayos te buscaba Schneider? No creo que haya sido solo para esto...

No, claro que no. Esto no estaba en los planes... .- Gwen carraspeó.- Karl fue al hospital a buscarme ayer para preguntarme sobre el paradero de Gino Fernández, y como no le quise decir, fue hoy a buscarme de nuevo...

No se da por vencido, ¿eh?.- dijo Lily, suspirando.- Hasta que consigue lo que quiere... ¿Y le dijiste en dónde está?

Pues en realidad no tuve tiempo...

Menos mal, ni se te ocurra decirle.- advirtió Lily.

¿Por qué no? Fernández puede ser culpable de un secuestro... .- comenzó a decir Gwen.

¿QUÉ?.- gritaron Michelle y Rika al mismo tiempo. Lily solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te contó el buen Karl, Gwen?.- preguntó.

Bueno, pues más o menos la cosa estuvo así: ¿Recuerdan el día en que Gino y Karl llegaron heridos al hospital?.- preguntó Gwen.

Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

Pues bien, ése mismo día, por la mañana, la señora Schneider recibió un llamado del Instituto en donde está estudiando Marie, aparentemente la joven princesa no se presentó a las clases de ese día. La señora llamó a la policía para avisar que su hija había desaparecido, pero le contestaron que no podían hacer nada hasta que pasaran 24 horas. Entonces, ella llamó a Karl para pedirle que buscara a Marie. Él le pidió a Levin que lo ayudara y ambos encontraron rastros que los trajeron hasta Hamburgo. Por pura churrada, se la encontraron paseando a orillas del Elba del brazo de Gino Fernández, pero Karl no fue inmediatamente a rescatar a su hermana en cuanto los vio, sino que esperó a que Fernández la dejara sola para ir por ella y dejarla al cuidado de Levin. Ya después, fue y se agarró a golpes con Fernández para "darle su merecido".- explicó Gwen.

Ahora ya me sé la historia la completa... .- murmuró Lily.

¿Es por eso entonces por lo que Schneider quería demandar a Fernández?.- preguntó Rika.- Genzo nos contó que ésas eran sus intenciones.

Supongo que era por eso, aunque al final no hizo nada.- respondió Gwen.

No hizo nada porque Marie lo convenció de no hacerlo.- aclaró Lily.

Es una locura. ¿Gino Fernández secuestró a Marie Schneider? No tiene sentido.- opinó Michelle.

Pero es verdad.- intervino una voz masculina, en ese momento.

Allí, parado afuera del cuarto de Gwen, estaba Schneider, vestido solo con el pantalón, ya que evidentemente Gwen estaba usando su camisa.

El bello durmiente.- susurró Lily. Michelle y Rika se rieron por lo bajo.

¿Te despertamos?.- preguntó Gwen con voz suave.- Lo lamento.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- Schneider le sonrió.- Pero ya que están hablando de Gino Fernández quiero que me digan como localizarlo.

No podemos, menos ahora que sabemos lo que pasó.- contestó Lily.

¡Ese sujeto secuestró a mi hermana!.- gritó Schneider.

Perdóname por lo que voy a decir, Karl, pero eres un tarado.- dijo Lily, suspirando.- Tu hermana y "ese sujeto", como tú lo llamas, tienen ya dos años de andar juntos.

¿QUÉ?.- gritaron Gwen, Rika, Michelle y Schneider al unísono.

Así es, o al menos eso fue lo que me contó Marie. Verás, ellos llevan todo este tiempo reuniéndose esporádicamente, aquí en Hamburgo. Ella se escapaba de clases con una justificación médica que una de sus compañeras falsificaba, aunque el viernes pasado la nota se perdió y fue por eso que le llamaron a tu madre para decirle que ella no había llegado.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Marie y Fernández?.- Karl estaba incrédulo.- ¿Cómo pasó?

Tu hermana se enamoró de Gino desde la vez en que él la salvó de ser arrollada, aquel día en el que el equipo juvenil de Hamburgo jugó contra la selección juvenil de Japón poco antes del Mundial sub-16. Por supuesto, en aquel momento ella apenas era una niña y Gino no la tomó muy en cuenta, hasta un buen día en que se toparon por accidente en un viaje a Italia que tu hermana hizo con tu madre, hace un par de años; entonces él se enamoró de ella y han estado viéndose a escondidas desde entonces.- dijo Lily.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- gritó Schneider.- ¡Fernández quería robarse a mi hermana!

¿Alguna vez te tomaste la molestia de preguntarle a Marie lo que estaba ocurriendo?.- inquirió Lily.- No, ¿verdad? Simplemente sacaste tus propias conclusiones sin conocer primero toda la historia.

¡Pero es que no es posible...!

Claro que lo es. Y si no me crees, pregúntale a Levin, él corroborará mi historia.

¿Cómo? ¿Levin también lo sabe?.- preguntó Gwen.

Claro que lo sabe.- respondió Lily.- Él y yo hemos estado ayudando a Marie y a Gino para que puedan verse sin problemas.

¿Qué? ¿Tú y Levin han estado conspirando a mis espaldas? ¿Cómo han podido?.- reclamó Schneider, quien ahora estaba furioso.

No seas tan melodramático, Karl, tanto a Levin como a mí nos parece una soberana idiotez todo este lío que has creado. Ambos creemos que ellos deben estar juntos, hacen una buena pareja y se aman tanto... .- dijo Lily, tratando a Schneider como si éste tuviera 6 años.- Si Levin sigue en Hamburgo es para evitar que cometas alguna estupidez. Mientras tú te peleabas con Gino, Marie le explicó lo que ocurría y logró convencerlo de que la ayudara, y es precisamente lo que él ha estado haciendo... Lo que los dos hemos estado haciendo...

Entonces, ¿es por eso por lo que te reúnes tanto con Levin?.- le preguntó Rika.

En parte... .- respondió Lily, de forma evasiva.

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo... .- seguía murmurando Schneider.

Y a todo esto, ¿para qué me buscaban?.- preguntó Gwen, después de un largo silencio.

¿A qué no adivinas?.- respondió Michelle, muy emocionada.- ¡Lily y tú fueron aceptadas en Munich!

¿En serio?.- el rostro de Gwen se iluminó.- Chicas, si esto es una broma de mal gusto...

No, no lo es.- dijo Lily.- En verdad fuimos aceptadas, el Dr. Dietrich me lo dijo en persona.

¡El jefe en persona! Antes me hablas.- dijo Gwen, muy sonriente.

Vieras el miedo que me dio, creí que nos iba a correr...

No puedo creerlo... ¡Nos dieron la plaza en Munich! .- gritó Gwen, francamente emocionada.

¿Eso significa que te irás a vivir para allá?.- preguntó Schneider. Gwen asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Lily, Rika y Michelle intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron por lo bajo. Algo les decía que, estando en Munich, era muy probable que los "encuentros casuales" entre Gwen y Schneider se repitieran más frecuentemente.

¡Es maravilloso!.- continuó Gwen, tomando a Lily de las manos.- ¡Lo que tanto esperábamos al fin se cumplió!

Sí, claro... .- dijo Lily, desviando la mirada.

¡Oh! Es cierto... No le has dicho nada a Wakabayashi... .- murmuró Gwen.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Por lo pronto, irme a descansar.- contestó Lily.- Ayer estuve de guardia y bien sabes que cuando no duermo no veo las cosas con claridad.

Sí, claro... Nos veremos mañana, entonces.- dijo Gwen.

Cuídate mucho, Lily, y piensa en lo que te dije.- se despidió Michelle.

Aun me debes una explicación de por qué rayos conspiraste en mi contra.- dijo Schneider.

Sí, claro mi buen Karl, otro día será.- le contestó Lily, dándole el avionazo.

Me retiro yo también, nos veremos pronto.- se despidió Rika.

Lily salió del departamento con la sensación de que el mundo se le venía encima, sin importar que ya tenía un secreto menos que guardar. Solo deseaba que su prima no la siguiera cuestionando sobre lo que pensaba hacer, porque en verdad tenía la mente en blanco. Afortunadamente, Rika permaneció callada durante todo el trayecto hasta el departamento que Lily compartía con Genzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Rika llegó al hotel, se dio cuenta de que Misaki estaba por salir, cosa que la extrañó, pues no le había comentado nada al respecto.

¿A dónde vas tan guapo, Tarito?.- le preguntó.

Eh... Hay algo importante que tengo que hacer... .- contestó éste, de forma evasiva.

Algo en su mirada activó el radar de Rika

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías comentado?.- lo interrogó.

Es que fue algo que surgió de repente, no es algo que tenga mucha importancia...

Si me esperas 10 minutos voy contigo...

¡No!.- la interrumpió Misaki.- Quiero decir, no es necesario que me acompañes, de verdad no quiero que te vayas a fastidiar, será algo muy tedioso y es probable que no tarde mucho en volver...

¿Vas a ver a la reportera ésa, verdad?

"¿Cómo es posible que siempre adivine lo que pasa?", pensó Misaki, "Esta mujer es bruja".

No empieces otra vez con eso...

¡Me dijiste que no habías tenido noticias de ella!

Y es verdad...

¡No me mientas! Vas a reunirte con ella, no me lo niegues, se te nota en la cara...

Mira, no quiero empezar una discusión ahorita, ¿por qué eres tan celosa? ¡No pienso engañarte con ninguna chica!.- gritó él, perdiendo la compostura.

Misaki salió de la habitación sin dejar que Rika le respondiera.


	12. TWELVE

**Capítulo 12.**

Misaki esperaba sentado en una mesa cercana al río, en el mismo café al que Wakabayashi los había llevado a él y a Rika el primer día de su estancia en Hamburgo. Al pensar en Rika y en cómo había manejado la situación, se sintió como un idiota. Él rara vez perdía los estribos, y mucho menos con ella, pero la presión de su cita con Natalie Delacourt le ponía los nervios de punta. "Todo es por culpa de esa reportera", pensó.

Natalie llegó diez minutos tarde, con su rizado cabello flotando detrás de ella como una hojarasca de otoño. Si no fuera porque en verdad la detestaba, Misaki había podido llegar a pensar que era una chica muy linda.

Perdóname por la tardanza, Tarito, pero tuve que atender una llamada urgente.- lo saludó la chica, muy sonriente.- ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Cómo fue que consiguió mi número de teléfono?.- exigió saber Misaki, sin responder al saludo de la reportera.- Es un número confidencial...

No hay nada que sea imposible para mí cuando se trata de mi amado Taro Misaki.- respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.- No importa cuántas veces lo cambies, siempre lo averiguaré.

Misaki miró sorprendido a la muchacha, sin poder creer que en verdad hubiera una chica que estuviera dispuesta a tanto.

¿Y para qué me citó aquí, señorita Delacourt?.- preguntó, un poco más calmado.

Nuestra primera cita, mi querido Taro, para eso estamos aquí.

No hablará en serio...

Claro que sí. Vamos, ¿por qué te niegas tanto? Yo te amo de una manera en la que no te imaginas, estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti... No hago más que pensar en ti todas las noches...

Natalie se interrumpió cuando llegó la mesera a tomar la orden.

Un café, por favor.- pidió ella.

Que sean dos.- rectificó él.

Bien, pues como te decía... .- continuó Natalie, una vez que les llevaron las bebidas.- No te imaginas lo que yo estaría dispuesta a hacer por ti. No tendrías motivo para envidiar a ningún otro hombre, porque yo te amaré tanto que no sentirás esa necesidad...

Señorita Delacourt.- la interrumpió Taro.- Me siento halagado, pero por favor, créame que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de mi novia. No pretendo herirla, solo quiero convencerla de que no puede haber algo entre usted y yo...

¡Soy mejor que ella!.- gritó Natalie, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.- Soy más hermosa, tengo una carrera exitosa, soy inteligente, divertida... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

No dudo que usted sea eso y mucho más, señorita Delacourt, y estoy seguro de que algún día encontrará al hombre que la valore como debe ser, pero debe entender... Que no se trata de quién es mejor...

¿Entonces de qué se trata?.- preguntó ella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Se trata de lo que ella me hace sentir... .- dijo Misaki, con voz suave.- Ella es la única mujer que me hace sentir que no me hace falta nada...

Natalie inclinó la cabeza y lloró por unos instantes, pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada en sus ojos verdes se reflejó la ira.

¿Aunque ella sea una ofrecida?.- le preguntó. Esto hizo enojar a Misaki.

¡Basta ya! ¡Deje de hablar así de ella!.- gritó él, con un violento ademán que hizo que su taza se volcara, vaciándole todo el líquido encima de la camisa.

¡Oh! Deja que te limpie... .- pidió Natalie, tomando una servilleta, pero Taro la detuvo con un gesto.

No se moleste. Iré al sanitario a asearme.- dijo él.

Ni se te ocurra dejarme esperándote aquí por horas.- amenazó Natalie.

No lo haré.- respondió Taro. "Aunque ganas no me faltan", pensó.

Deja algo que me indique que vas a regresar.

Misaki la miró por unos momentos antes de sacar su teléfono y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se dirigió al baño de hombres.

Natalie canturreaba la canción de _Mío_ cuando el celular de Misaki comenzó a repiquetear. Sonó unas tres o cuatro veces antes de que se activara el desvío al buzón de voz. Minutos más tarde, un nuevo pitido indicó que Taro había recibido un mensaje de voz. Natalie tomó el teléfono, y después de asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca, entró al buzón para escuchar el mensaje.

Taro.- era la voz de Rika.- Lamento mucho haberme puesto así... Es solo que... Bueno, ya sabes cómo soy, pero es que de verdad que tengo miedo de que esa reportera haga algo para conquistarte... Perdona que haya sido tan tonta, perdóname por no haber confiado en ti... Búscame cuando regreses, si es que deseas que aclaremos esto... Te amo, Taro.

Natalie esbozó una sonrisa maligna, mientras borraba el mensaje de Rika.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Michelle y Gwen trataban de convencer a Schneider de que la relación entre su hermana y Gino Fernández no era tan espantosa como él creía. Los tres daban vueltas alrededor del estadio del Hamburgo, pues las chicas no se animaban a decirle aun en dónde se encontraba Gino.

¡Oh, vamos Schneider! No seas tan testarudo, entiende ya que tu hermana no es ninguna niña.- dijo Michelle.

Sí, Karl, ella tarde o temprano se iba a enamorar de alguien.- apoyó Gwen.

No si yo puedo impedirlo.- gruñó Schneider.

No seas menso, en el corazón nadie manda, ni siquiera tu propia hermana podría dominar sus sentimientos. Cuando te enamoras de alguien no te pones a pensar en si estará bien o no, simplemente te enamoras y punto.- rebatió Gwen.- ¿Qué nunca te has sentido así?

Schneider dejó de caminar y miró a la chica de una manera muy profunda.

Hace un par de días hubiese dicho que no... Pero ahora, ya no estoy tan seguro... .- le dijo.

Gwen se sonrojó a más no poder. Michelle apenas y pudo evitar reírse.

Si quieren los dejo solos... .- murmuró.

No será necesario.- gritó Gwen, toda apenada.- Lo más importante ahora es convencer a Karl de que acepte el romance entre Marie y Gino...

Schneider suspiró, resignado.

Supongo que, aunque me niegue, ellos seguirán viéndose a escondidas, ¿cierto?.- comentó.

Es lo más seguro, lo han estado haciendo los últimos dos años y lo seguirán haciendo el tiempo que sea necesario.- respondió Michelle.

Y siempre encontrarán quién los ayude en sus escapadas, nunca faltan los "defensores del amor".- opinó Gwen.

Como Lily y Levin... Qué más da, pero si Fernández la hace sufrir, volveré a patearle el trasero.- dijo Schneider.

De eso no nos queda la menor duda.- dijo Gwen, muy sonriente, al tiempo que tomaba al joven del brazo.- Ahora sí te diremos en dónde está Gino, para que hables con él.

Gwen y Schneider comenzaron a caminar, pero se detuvieron al ver que Michelle seguía parada, observando algo que ellos no alcanzaban a ver.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Gwen, pero Michelle le hizo señas de que no hablara.

No hagan ruido, vengan... .- les dijo a los jóvenes. Éstos obedecieron.- ¿Ése no es Wakabayashi?.- continuó Michelle, señalando hacia un par de personas que hablaban muy cerca de ellos.

Sí, sí es él... Y parece ser que está hablando con una chica que no es Lily... .- murmuró Gwen.

Efectivamente, Genzo estaba platicando muy animadamente con una chica pelirroja, y, por lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar, ambos se veían muy felices...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki regresó a la mesa, con la camisa mojada pero limpia, y con los ánimos más calmados.

Bien, regresé.- le dijo a Natalie.- No te dejé esperando por horas.

Empiezo a creer que solo regresaste por tu teléfono.- le contestó ella.

Podría haberme comprado otro...

Seguro. En fin... ¿Me darás una oportunidad, Tarito?.- preguntó Natalie, con el tono de voz que usaría una niña consentida que desea que su padre la perdone por haber hecho travesuras.- No me respondas ahora. Piénsalo bien y después lo hablamos. Bien, debo irme ya, el deber me llama.- continuó, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

La actitud de Natalie era tan sospechosa que Misaki se preguntó qué podía haber pasado en su corta ausencia.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te marchas tan de repente?.- le preguntó.

Si quieres me quedo contigo para siempre...

¿Qué hiciste? No se te ocurrió llamarle a Rika desde mi celular, ¿o sí?.- continuó él, ignorando el comentario de la muchacha.

No seas paranoico, Tarito. Por supuesto que no le llamé a tu novia. Y no lo haré mientras hagas todo lo que te diga.- Natalie le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

No me amenaces... .- él le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

No lo tomes como una amenaza, sino como una advertencia.

Natalie se inclinó y besó a Misaki en la mejilla; éste se hizo para atrás.

Pronto te darás cuenta de que estás saliendo con la chica equivocada. Y cuando ese momento llegue, yo estaré allí para consolarte. Por cierto, no te molestes en buscarme, yo me comunicaré contigo.

La muchacha se alejó con paso firme, mientras Misaki la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

**Notas:**

Interpretada por Paulina Rubio.


	13. THIRTEEN

**Capítulo 13.**

En cuanto Lily llegó al departamento, después de haber aclarado el asunto Schneider-Fernández, se fue directamente a dormir, sin detenerse a comer algo antes, pues se sentía muy mal y lo único que quería era desconectarse del mundo, al menos por un rato. Por la noche, cuando despertó, notó que todas las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas. "Qué raro", pensó, "¿Habrá salido Genzo a algún lado?". El hambre la hizo ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, y comprobó que, efectivamente, se encontraba sola, pues la habitación de Genzo también estaba a oscuras. Lily se preocupó, pues por más enojado que estuviera, Genzo nunca salía sin dejarle al menos una nota que le avisara sobre su paradero. Le llamó a su celular, pero después de tres o cuatro timbrazos él cortó la llamada, y cuando Lily intentó llamarle de nuevo, descubrió que Genzo había terminado por apagar su teléfono. "Que se pudra, entonces", pensó ella, muy enojada.

Sin embargo, la duda no tardó en invadirla, así que terminó por entrar a hurtadillas en la recámara de él. Todo estaba igual que siempre, la habitación de Genzo reflejaba su manera de ser: austera, seria e impersonal, nada que indicara que allí dormía él, excepto por la pila de revistas de fútbol bien ordenadas en un librero cercano a su cama, y una fotografía en donde aparecían ella y él: abrazados, sonrientes y... enamorados. Lily sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la imagen. ¿Cuánto hacía que se habían tomado esa foto? No mucho, y sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces...

Ya se había resignado a que no encontraría nada que le dijera en dónde podría estar Genzo, cuando vio una pequeña hoja de papel, tirada muy cerca de la cama. Lily la recogió y lo que leyó hizo que se le encogiera el corazón: escrito con la letra de Genzo, había una sola frase que decía: "Nadia, lunes 5:30".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Rika esperó hasta muy tarde, esperando a que Misaki la llamara, confiaba en que él quisiera arreglar las cosas.

"Él no debe tardar, yo sé que pronto llegará", pensaba, mientras se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro de su habitación. El estar esperando en el _lobby_ del hotel la ponía nerviosa, así que por eso subió al cuarto a encerrarse a piedra y lodo, confiando en que Misaki cumpliría su promesa de no demorarse. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y él no aparecía. "¿Por qué tardará tanto? ¿En dónde estará? _¿Con quién estará? _". El solo pensar que Taro podría estar con la reportera la entristecía sobremanera. "Todo esto es mi culpa, por comportarme como una idiota", repetía su mente una y otra vez, "Ya estoy empezando a actuar igual que Genzo... Algo tengo que hacer para dominar mis celos... Por favor, Taro, aclaremos esto..."

Pero él nunca la buscaría esa noche, pues Natalie había borrado el mensaje que Rika dejó en el celular de él, así que Misaki llegó directamente a su habitación, sin sospechar que tres puertas más allá había una chica enamorada que esperaba por él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Lily no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta: "¿Quién es Nadia?". No había querido contarle a Gwen sobre su descubrimiento, ya que ella se encontraba muy feliz debido a que Schneider la había invitado a ver el partido del Bayern Munich vs. Hamburgo, que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente, y Lily no quería robarle esa felicidad. Así que se pasó las horas, atormentada por celos, al imaginar que Genzo podría haber estado en brazos de otra mujer. Al finalizar su turno, se sentía al borde de la desesperación, ella siempre había sido igual de celosa que Genzo, sino es que más, y la idea de un engaño era un suplicio para su ya tan atormentado corazón.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, el mundo comenzó a girar y volvió a desmayarse, justo a la entrada del departamento. Cuando despertó, estaba recostada sobre un sillón y Genzo le ponía paños húmedos sobre la frente.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó él, suavemente. En sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba la preocupación.

Un poco mejor.- mintió ella, pues la verdad era que se sentía fatal.

Voy a llamar al Dr. Stein... .- comenzó a decir él, pero ella no se lo permitió.

¡No! Estoy bien, de verdad, solo necesito relajarme un poco...

No te creo, estás muy pálida y tienes los labios blancos, nunca te había visto así... .- Genzo abrazó a la chica con suavidad, acariciándole también su largo y brillante cabello castaño.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo abrazó también y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

Has estado trabajando mucho últimamente... Deberías pedir un descanso.- sugirió Genzo.

No, no, estoy bien, de verdad.- Lily se separó de él, tratando de controlar las náuseas que sentía, sin conseguirlo. Se hizo a un lado y vomitó sobre el cesto de papeles que tenía cerca.

Genzo la sujetó con firmeza para evitar que cayera, la recostó nuevamente sobre el sillón y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con una toalla mojada.

No importa lo que me digas, voy a llamar a un médico.- le dijo.

No... No es necesario.- respondió ella con voz entrecortada.- Ya... Ya me siento mejor... Debió ser... Algo que comí...

Él le acarició una mejilla con mucha ternura.

Ya dime qué es lo que te sucede, ángel, sé que estás ocultándome algo.- pidió él.- Tú sabes que me importa muchísimo lo que te pase, y que siempre te ayudaré a afrontar cualquier problema que tengas.

Pues... .- ella dudó. Había dos cosas importantísimas que tenía que decirle, pero no sabía cuál noticia dar primero, pues las dos harían impacto en él, de eso estaba segura.- Tengo que decirte algo.

Te escucho.

Verás.- comenzó Lily, al tiempo que se incorporaba.- Sé que esto va a ser muy repentino para ti pero... Hace tiempo, Gwen y yo mandamos nuestras solicitudes para poder realizar nuestra residencia en un buen hospital pediátrico...

Ajá...

La cosa es, que aquí en Hamburgo tienen un hospital muy bueno, pero no es el mejor...

Ajá...

Así que Gwen y yo solicitamos una plaza en Munich...

Ajá...

Y pues... Nos acaban de informar que fuimos aceptadas...

Wakabayashi no respondió en el primer instante; sopesó unos segundos la información que ella le había dado y al final preguntó lo que ella más temía.

¿Y tienes pensado aceptar esa oferta?.- preguntó él, adoptando una expresión muy seria.

No lo sé todavía, es que, hay tantas cosas que... .- comenzó a decir ella.

Claro que tienes pensado aceptarla, de lo contrario nunca la habrías solicitado... .- Genzo comenzó a subir el tono de su voz.- Solo quiero saber cuándo pensabas decírmelo.

¡Es que nunca pensé que me aceptarían!

¡No me salgas con eso! No me digas eso porque te conozco muy bien y sé que si pediste plaza en Munich, es porque sabías que tenías muchas oportunidades de que te la dieran.

No, en verdad, no había querido decirte nada porque es muy difícil entrar...

Dime una cosa más: ¿hace cuánto enviaste tu solicitud?.- la voz de él temblaba de rabia.

Será como... .- Lily tragó saliva; sentía un nudo en la garganta.- Seis meses...

¡SEIS MESES!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme? ¿Cuándo estuvieses viviendo en Munich?

Por favor, no te pongas así.- suplicó ella.

Ahora entiendo todo. Ahora sé por qué hablabas tanto con Levin. De seguro le has estado pidiendo que te deje un lugar en su cama, así como me lo pediste a mí.- dijo Genzo, con crueldad.

Ella lo abofeteó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?.- le espetó, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y salía del apartamento.

Wakabayashi no hizo el intento de ir tras ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Wakabayashi se levantó muy temprano, pues su equipo de fútbol viajaría ese mismo día rumbo a Munich, para el partido más esperado de la temporada: Hamburgo vs. Bayern Munich. Notó que Lily no regresó a dormir, y el arrepentimiento y la preocupación comenzaron a atormentarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, llamaron a la puerta.

¿Ya estás listo, Wakabayashi-san?.- era Kaltz.

No, en realidad no estoy listo. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de en dónde pueda estar Lily, no puedo irme sin saber si se encuentra bien.

No te preocupes, ella está bien.- Kaltz tranquilizó a su amigo.- Michelle me dijo que pasó la noche con ellas. Y también me dijo que estaba muy alterada. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta vez, amigo?

Perdí los estribos por una idiotez... .- contestó Genzo, francamente arrepentido.- Ya no sé que más hacer, Kaltz, siento que cada día la voy perdiendo más y más...

¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

Me dio una noticia para la que no estaba preparado. Hace seis meses solicitó su entrada para un hospital en Munich y acaban de confirmarle que fue aceptada.

Y por lo visto, tú no sabías nada del asunto...

Ni una palabra, ella nunca me lo contó. Eso me hizo enfurecer, pues por un momento tuve la idea de que desea tomar un camino diferente al mío.

¿Y si ella decide irse, tú qué harás, Wakabayashi-san?

No pretendo ser su dueño, Kaltz. Ella es lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no puedo forzar a que nuestros caminos sigan cruzándose si ella decide que es el momento de que se separen.

El Genzo que yo conozco nunca se da por vencido.- dijo Kaltz.

No me estoy dando por vencido, pero jamás haré algo que vaya en contra de sus deseos. Siempre lucho hasta el final por conseguir lo que quiero, sin importar las consecuencias, pero no cuando se trata de la felicidad de la mujer que amo.- respondió Genzo.- Jamás haría algo que la lastimara, nunca.

Entonces vas a dejarla ir así sin más...

Tampoco quise decir eso. Creo que aun tengo una oportunidad. Si ella rechaza mi petición, dejaré que se marche; pero si acepta, no pienso dejarla ir nunca.

En los ojos de Wakabayashi brilló la determinación, y Kaltz supo que ése sí era el Genzo que él conocía.


	14. FOURTEEN

**Capítulo 14.**

_**Munich, Alemania.**_

El partido más esperado de la Bundesliga estaba por comenzar. El Bayern Munich, campeón defensor, recibía en su casa al equipo de Hamburgo, el cual era uno de los favoritos para ganar la temporada, debido al triunfal regreso de su guardameta estrella Genzo Wakabayashi. El estadio estaba a reventar, no cabía ni una sola persona más, la mitad de los espectadores vestía de verde, para apoyar al Hamburgo, y la mitad iba de rojo, para apoyar al Bayern.

En los vestidores, los jugadores experimentaban la adrenalina y los nervios que sentían antes de cada encuentro. Genzo Wakabayashi apenas y podía contener su deseo de salir a la cancha y derrotar a su gran rival, Karl Heinz Schneider, en su propia casa. Sin embargo, una parte de él seguía pensando en Lily, y deseó con toda su alma que ella estuviera en las tribunas, apoyándolo como siempre lo hacía. Cuando ambos equipos saltaron a la cancha, Genzo la buscó con la mirada, pero no la localizó; supuso que ella había decidido no presentarse, cosa que lo hizo enojarse nuevamente, así que, una vez más, puso cierre a sus emociones y se concentró en el partido que estaba por comenzar.

En el primer tiempo, el Bayern Munich descargó todo su potencial ofensivo sobre la portería del Hamburgo, pero Wakabayashi se mantuvo imbatible y ningún balón logró penetrar su portería. Stefan Levin y Sho Shun Kong realizaron sus tiros especiales, pero a Genzo no le costó ningún trabajo detenerlos, incluyendo el famoso tiro de Sho que crea el efecto visual de un dragón chino dirigiéndose a la portería. Cada vez que Levin se acercaba con intenciones de anotar, a Wakabayashi le hervía la sangre de rabia, aunque siempre logró controlar sus emociones, manteniéndose tan serio y tranquilo como siempre había sido. Después de una jugada a gol por parte de Schneider, Genzo realizó un despeje largo que llegó a los pies de Kaltz, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad para anotar el primer tanto del partido. Schneider y su equipo no lo podía creer: ¡Estaban perdiendo en su propia casa! Y con este resultado, culminó el primer tiempo.

En la parte media, Kaltz se acercó a su amigo.

Wakabayashi-san, ¿viste a Lily en las tribunas?.- le preguntó.

No, y dudo mucho que la encuentre, estoy seguro de que decidió no venir.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

Lo raro es que Gwen tampoco está y dijo que no se lo perdería por nada...

No me interesa. Yo solamente vine a derrotar a Schneider, no me importa si Lily decide venir a apoyarme o no.- dijo Genzo, tajantemente. Kaltz movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ya en la segunda mitad, el Bayern Munich consiguió empatar el marcador, con una jugada hecha con pases cortos que tomaron desprevenido al portero japonés, permitiendo así que Schneider anotara el gol. Sin embargo, después de esta jugada, el entrenador del Hamburgo decidió meter a dos jugadores cuyo fin sería marcar exclusivamente a Stefan Levin y a Sho Shun Kong. Los espectadores se desilusionaron, pues evidentemente el entrenador del Hamburgo deseaba terminar el partido con un empate, cosa que dejó incoforme a Wakabayashi y que terminó por fastidiar a Schneider.

Kaltz seguía marcando tan de cerca al Káiser que, durante una jugada aérea en la cual estos dos y Wakabayashi luchaban por el control del balón, Schneider perdió el control y le propinó un tremendo codazo en la cara a Kaltz.

¡Qué fútbol tan aburrido juegan!.- le reclamó Schneider a Wakabayashi después de la jugada.- Tenía muchos deseos de enfrentarme a ti... Pero me has desilusionado completamente...

Wakabayashi apenas y estaba pensando en una respuesta, cuando Kaltz pateó a Schneider por detrás.

¡No sabes de lo que hablas, Schneider!.- le espetó.- ¡A nosotros tampoco nos gusta jugar un partido en donde tengamos que estar defendiéndonos de tus ataques! ¡Eres un niño mimado que nunca ha tenido que luchar por nada! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Wakabayashi inmediatamente sujetó a Kaltz para evitar que se le fuera encima al Káiser.

Entiendo como te sientes, ¡pero tranquilízate!.- le dijo.

Entonces, el árbitro llegó y le sacó la tarjeta roja a Kaltz. ¡Había sido expulsado!

Ya estoy tranquilo.- dijo Kaltz, mientras se zafaba del brazo de Genzo y salía del campo de juego.- Lo siento mucho, Wakabayashi-san...

Kaltz... .- murmuró Genzo.

Él se puso a recordar aquellos momentos tan felices, cuando Schneider, Kaltz y él eran más jóvenes y los tres jugaban en el equipo juvenil de Hamburgo. Recordó que en ese entonces eran invencibles, y que el amor por el fútbol los había mantenido juntos. Pero ahora... Todo había cambiado.

Sin embargo después de otro espectacular tiro a gol por parte del Káiser, el cual detuvo Wakabayashi con cierta facilidad, éste pensó que, sin importar lo que pasara, él seguiría amando el fútbol.

"Tal vez nunca recuperemos lo perdido, Schneider", pensó, "Pero de algo estoy seguro: a mí me sigue gustando el fútbol".

¡Ánimo!.- le gritó Wakabayashi a su equipo, al tiempo que realizaba un despeje de media distancia.

Uno de los jugadores del Hamburgo se lanzó al ataque, pero le cometieron falta, así que el árbitro marcó tiro libre a favor de este equipo. Justo cuando el capitán se preparaba para disparar, Wakabayashi surgió de la nada y se dispuso a cobrar el tiro.

¡A un lado!.- gritó. No fallaría, anotaría ese gol a como diera lugar.

Pero Sho cortó sus aspiraciones, deteniendo el tiro de Genzo con la pierna y lanzándole un pase a Schneider, que se lanzó al contragolpe aprovechando que la portería estaba desprotegida. Wakabayashi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para regresar, pero no pudo evitar que Schneider disparara y anotara así el segundo gol, momentos antes de que el árbitro silbara el final del partido. Resultado final: Bayern Munich 2 – Hamburgo 1.

Los jugadores del Hamburgo se acercaron a su guardameta con el fin de infundirle ánimos, pero éste estaba de muy buen humor.

Me apasioné, ¿verdad?.- les preguntó, de buen talante.

"La próxima vez yo ganaré Schneider", pensó Genzo, "El fútbol me apasiona. Y no dejaré que nadie más me gane".

Al acercarse a la banca, Wakabayashi vio que Levin y Schneider lo estaban esperando.

Wakabayashi, tengo algo importante que decirte... .- comenzó a decir Levin.

No creo que haya algo que tú me puedas decir que me interese.- lo interrumpió Genzo, un poco molesto.

Deja de ser tan testarudo, Wakabayashi, al menos por una vez.- intervino Schneider.- Es algo importante.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que me tienes que decir?.- Genzo miró al sueco con actitud desafiante.

Es sobre Lily.- respondió Levin, sin inmutarse.

Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de Marie.- dijo Schneider.- Se suponía que ella vendría a Munich junto con Lily, Gwen y Fernández para ver el partido pero ellos nunca llegaron.

No me digas...

Nos pareció extraño, pero nos acaban de avisar que no vinieron porque Lily está en el hospital.- dijo Levin.

Eso no es nada nuevo.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.

No entiendes.- Levin comenzaba a desesperarse.- Lily está _hospitalizada_. Parece ser que tuvo una hemorragia muy fuerte. Está muy grave, Marie nos dijo que van a operarla.

Wakabayashi sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba al escuchar esta noticia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hamburgo, Alemania._**

A Genzo se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardaron en trasladarse a Hamburgo. Schneider se ofreció a llevarlo en su automóvil deportivo, para ahorrar tiempo, así que partieron en compañía de Levin y Kaltz, deseando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Marie les había informado que, de buenas a primeras, Lily se había desmayado en quirófano, y cuando sus compañeros quisieron levantarla, se dieron cuenta de que estaba sangrando profusamente. No se tenía una idea clara de cuánta sangre había perdido, pero ya Gwen y Otto se habían ofrecido como donadores en caso de que se necesitara.

Cuando los cuatro hombres llegaron a la sala de espera, vieron que Gwen, Michelle, Otto, Marie, Rika, Taro y Gino ya estaban allí. En cuando vio a Genzo, Rika corrió a su encuentro.

Te intentamos llamar antes del partido, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado.- le dijo.- Por eso Marie tuvo que llamarle a su hermano.

Wakabayashi sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad, pues el enojo lo había hecho mandar todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con el partido al demonio.

¿Cómo se encuentra?.- le preguntó a Rika, sin responder a su comentario.- ¿La están operando?

Algo así, no nos han dicho aun qué es lo que está pasando, solo sabemos que su estado de salud es delicado.- contestó Rika, en voz muy baja.

Wakabayashi.- Gwen se acercó en esos momentos.- Acaba de salir la Dra. Katherine, ella es quien está atendiendo a Lily.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la doctora rubia y de cabello rizado que acababa de salir del quirófano.

Ella está estable, conseguimos detener la hemorragia.- explicó la doctora a los angustiados jóvenes.- En cuanto se recupere un poco más, la subiremos al segundo piso, allí podrán verla...

Un segundo.- la interrumpió Rika.- ¿Qué no el segundo piso es a donde suben a las pacientes con problemas ginecológicos? O eso es lo que se informa en el directorio del hospital.

Así es. ¿Por qué la sorpresa?.- la doctora no entendía la reacción de la chica.- ¿Qué acaso no les dijeron que Lily sufrió un aborto?

Por el silencio sepucral que siguió a sus palabras, la doctora comprendió que ninguno de los presentes sabía nada del asunto.

**Notas:**

Ésta escena es real, se vio en el manga de ROAD TO 2002.


	15. FIFTEEN

**Capítulo 15.**

Wakabayashi creía no haber oído bien.

Perdón, ¿dijo usted un aborto?.- le preguntó a la doctora, un poco incrédulo.- ¿Está usted segura?

Los demás se miraban unos a otros, para saber si alguien ya sabía algo sobre esta impactante noticia, pero todos tenían la misma expresión de asombro.

Sí, muy segura.- respondió la Dra. Katherine.- No sabían nada del asunto, ¿verdad?

Ni una palabra.- Genzo tenía la boca seca y la mente en blanco.- Ella jamás me dijo nada...

¿Cuán... cuántos meses tenía?.- preguntó Gwen, en voz baja.

Pues, como dos meses, aproximadamente.- contestó la doctora.

¿Y qué fue lo que causó el aborto?.- quiso saber Rika.

La mayor parte de las veces se deben a malformaciones congénitas incompatibles con la vida, lo más probable es que ésa haya sido la razón.

¿Cuándo podremos verla?.- preguntó Misaki, al tiempo que le ponía una mano a Wakabayashi en el hombro, como un símbolo de apoyo.

A lo mucho tardarán media hora más en subirla a una habitación privada.- respondió la doctora.- Después de eso, podrán verla, siempre y cuando no entren todos de una vez, necesita descansar. No se preocupen.- añadió, al ver los rostros de preocupación de los jóvenes que la rodeaban.- Ella está fuera de peligro, se repondrá muy pronto.

Gracias, doctora.- contestó Rika.

La doctora se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y regresó al quirófano. Gwen, Michelle, Marie, Gino, Kaltz, Levin y Schneider regresaron a sus asientos; Rika y Taro se quedaron parados, uno a cada lado de Genzo, quien parecía haberse desconectado del mundo.

No puedo creerlo... .- murmuró, en voz tan baja que Rika y Taro tuvieron que acercarse aun más para poder escucharlo.- No puede ser... No es posible...

Supongo que esto era lo que tanto la inquietaba.- dijo Rika, con suavidad.- A todos nos tomó por sorpresa...

Debí saberlo.- la interrumpió Genzo.- ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta!

No te sientas culpable, amigo.- intervino Misaki, tratando de tranquilizarlo.- No le dijo nada a nadie, ni siquiera Gwen lo sabía...

¡No! ¡Ella intentaba decirme algo! Intentó decírmelo varias veces pero no la escuché... .- Wakabayashi golpeó con fuerza la pared.- Yo debí haberla apoyado...

Taro y Rika agacharon la cabeza y no dijeron nada. Genzo estaba furioso consigo mismo. Todas sus promesas de cuidar de Lily habían sido solo palabras. No había estado a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitó. Le había fallado.

Ninguno de los presentes supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado; de buenas a primeras, una enfermera se acercó a decirle a Michelle que Lily ya estaba instalada en una habitación privada. Wakabayashi, Misaki y Rika subieron a verla, los demás decidieron quedarse en la sala de espera.

Taro y Rika dejaron que Wakabayashi entrara primero; éste titubeó unos instantes antes de pasar, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que iba a encontrar y, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba preparado para la difícil situación que estaba por afrontar.

Lily estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta; Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella no dormía, pues su largo cabello se sacudía a cada sollozo que ella soltaba, cosa que terminó por desesperarlo. Nunca le había gustado ver a Lily llorar. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que ella sujetaba fuertemente el pequeño ángel de cristal que él le había regalado en Japón, varios años atrás.

Lily.- la llamó suavemente. Ella se dio vuelta y él notó que estaba increíblemente pálida, haciéndola parecer tan frágil que Genzo temía incluso tocarla.

Hola.- saludó ella, con voz débil, tratando de contener las lágrimas.- ¿Cómo te fue en el partido?

No puedo creer que me hagas una pregunta como ésa en un momento así.- Genzo se sentó en la cama y le tomó una mano, la mano que sostenía al ángel.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Es que... Fueron tantas cosas... Cuando me enteré no supe ni qué hacer... Tú estabas tan emocionado por el inicio de la temporada que no quise molestarte con algo así... Tenías tantos deseos de enfrentarte a Schneider que no me atreví a darte una preocupación como esa para no interrumpir tus entrenamientos... Y después, cuando Rika nos avisó que vendría a Alemania el pánico me invadió, sabía que me diría algo así como: "Te lo dije, éste es lo que pasa cuando vives con tu novio" y que haría más escándalo del que nos hizo... Y luego me llegó el aviso de que me habían aceptado en Munich...

¿Pero cómo es posible que se te haya ocurrido pensar que para mí sería más importante la Bundesliga que el hecho de saber que estabas esperando un hijo mío?.- le recriminó Genzo.- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo así!

Es que fue mi culpa, no me cuidé como debía... .- Lily trató de disculparse.

¡No! Ambos tuvimos la culpa, esto es cosa de dos, no puedes llevarte toda la responsabilidad.- Genzo resopló.- Y en todo caso, yo debí haberte escuchado... Intentaste decírmelo ayer, y en vez de escucharte te insulté. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo te estaba pasando. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

No te culpes, tú estabas muy ocupado con...

¡Eso no es justificación!.- gritó él, exasperado.- Yo prometí que siempre te protegería y no supe cumplir mi promesa...

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios momentos; Genzo cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con fuerza; cuando volvió a mirar a Lily, se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba a lágrima viva.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo... .- dijo ella, entre sollozos.

Genzo la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella derramaba todas sus lágrimas por el hijo que habían perdido. (¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto melodrama!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika y Taro esperaban afuera de la habitación, sin dirigirse la palabra. Ella estaba muy dolida porque él no la buscó en cuanto regresó de su cita con la reportera (aunque obviamente ella no sabía que él andaba haciendo eso); él creía que ella aún seguía enojada por su temor a que él hubiese salido con otra (cosa que no era del todo errónea). Aunque en ese momento ambos estaban más preocupados por Lily que por otra cosa.

¿No te parece irónico? Los regañé a ambos por la posibilidad de que ella pudiera salir embarazada y mira al final lo que resultó.- comentó Rika, después de un largo rato de silencio.

Muy irónico. Y triste también.- respondió Misaki.- Wakabayashi se veía muy alterado, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo estará Lily-chan...

En ese momento, Wakabayashi abrió la puerta de la habitación y les hizo una señal para que pasaran. Rika y Taro obedecieron.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó Rika a su prima, tratando de sonar alegre y despreocupada.

A decir verdad, me siento fatal.- respondió Lily, débilmente.- Y después de todo, tú tenías razón...

No hablemos ahora de eso. Lo importante es que ya estás bien.- Rika no la dejó continuar. Ella podía ser moralista y todo eso, pero quería muchísimo a su prima como para darle un sermón en esos momentos en los que ella sufría tanto.

¿Cuándo te dejarán salir?.- preguntó Misaki.- Tendrás que quedarte mucho tiempo aquí, supongo.

No tanto como te imaginas, si todo sale bien podrían darme de alta mañana por la tarde, aunque tendré que tomarme un descanso en el trabajo por varias semanas... .- respondió Lily.- Aunque no me quejo de eso.- continuó, guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amigo.

Me lo imagino.- Misaki le correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿te quedarás sola toda la noche?

De ninguna manera, yo estaré con ella.- intervino Wakabayashi, quien hasta esos momentos había estado silencioso.

Uh, pero no tienen permitido que se queden hombres en el área de ginecología... .- dijo Lily.- A lo más, dejarán que Rika se quede.

Con todo gusto.- dijo ésta.

No. Hablaré con quien sea necesario, pero seré yo el que se quede contigo toda la noche. No pienso dejarte sola otra vez.- dijo Wakabayashi, terminantemente.- A menos que tú prefieras que sea Rika quien se quede contigo.

Lily le mostró una sonrisa tímida a su novio y después volteó a mirar a su prima.

Lo lamento, Rika, pero en verdad preferiría que se quedara él, sino te importa.- le dijo.

Oh, está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema, lo importante es que te sientas cómoda.- respondió Rika.

Tocaron a la puerta y Gwen entró por ella, seguida de Michelle.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó Gwen.

¿Ya estás mejor? ¡Nos diste un buen susto!.- dijo Michelle.

Perdónenme, chicas, debí haberles dicho.- contestó Lily, mirando con cierta pena a sus amigas.

No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás recuperándote.- le dijo Gwen.- Ya luego que salgas de aquí te reclamaré por no haberme contado nada.

Uy, entonces pediré que no me den de alta nunca... .- comentó Lily, irónicamente, lo que hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

Misaki salió sigilosamente de la habitación, aprovechando que todos se habían distraído con la aparición de Gwen y de Michelle. Había comenzado a dolerle terriblemente la cabeza y necesitaba con urgencia aire fresco, por lo que bajó a la calle para tranquilizarse un poco. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Wakabayashi, Lily, Rika y él se reunían, los problemas se les dejaban ir, uno tras otro. Lo mismo había pasado en Japón y estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. "¿Será que no debemos estar juntos?", pensó, "¿Será que, después de todo, no estamos unidos por el mismo destino?".

Sumido como estaba en sus reflexiones, no se dio cuenta de que un taxi se había detenido a pocos metros de él, por lo que lo tomó por sorpresa la llegada de Natalie Delacourt.

¡Taro!.- gritó ella, al tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos.- Acabo de enterarme. ¡Lo siento mucho!

¿Qué...?.- Misaki no reaccionó en el primer momento.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Acabo de enterarme que a tu mejor amiga la operaron. ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo salió?.- respondió Natalie, sin soltarlo.

"¿Cómo rayos le hace para enterarse de todo tan rápido?", se preguntó Misaki, muy sorprendido. "¿Estará llegando al extremo de intervenir mis conversaciones telefónicas?". Esta idea lo hizo enojarse, y mucho.

Eh... Ella está bien, gracias. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a consolarte, mi amado Taro, debes estar muy triste... Pero tranquilo, Natalie está contigo, para apoyarte en todo...

¡Ya es suficiente!.- Misaki la rechazó violentamente.- No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero empiezo a hartarme de todo esto. ¡Está metiéndose en mi vida privada! No voy a permitir que las cosas continúen así, debí haber terminado con todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo. No vuelva a buscarme jamás, por favor.

Misaki se alejó rápidamente en dirección al hospital. Natalie lo miró furiosa.

¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Taro!.- gritó.- ¡Conmigo no juegas, voy a hacer que te pese el haberme rechazado!

Natalie hizo una mueca de desprecio, al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono para dejar un mensaje en el celular de Rika Ozawa.

**Notas:**

Dicho en lenguaje cristiano, la causa más común de un aborto son las anomalías en el desarrollo del bebé, que impiden que éste pueda vivir.

En "Caminos Cruzados", Genzo le regala a Lily un ángel de cristal que ella vio en el escaparate de una tienda, cuando ambos andaban de compras en Tokio.


	16. SIXTEEN

**Capítulo 16.**

Misaki estaba tan alterado que casi derrumba un mostrador al pasar cerca de él. "Contrólate, Taro, no puedes dejar que los demás te vean así", se dijo a sí mismo, para calmarse. Sin embargo, las manos aun le temblaban de indignación cuando regresó a la habitación de Lily.

Michelle y Gwen ya se habían marchado, pero Rika seguía esperándolo afuera de la habitación.

Casi termina el horario de visitas.- le informó.- ¿Te parece bien si nos retiramos ya? Genzo consiguió que le dieran permiso de quedarse por hoy, y le dije que yo vendría a sustituirlo por la mañana.

Si ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- respondió Taro, tratando de dominar la ira de su voz, sin conseguirlo totalmente.

¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Rika; sus ojos hacían una tercera pregunta: _¿En dónde estabas?_

Sí, sí, estoy bien.- contestó él, evitando su mirada.- Es solo que todo esto me tiene muy trastornado...

Te entiendo... .- fue todo lo que dijo Rika, aunque él sabía que no había logrado convencerla.

Ambos entraron para despedirse de Lily y Genzo; ella se veía mucho más calmada, en gran parte, supusieron Taro y Rika, a que su gran secreto ya había sido descubierto. Ambos pensaron que el guardar una cosa así no era nada sencillo. Genzo, por el contrario, se veía infinitamente peor; parecía que la angustia de ella se la había robado él. Hasta ese momento fue cuando los jóvenes se dieron cuenta del enorme amor que Genzo le profesaba a Lily.

Misaki se dirigió hacia Wakabayashi para tratar de infundirle ánimos; Rika aprovechó para despedirse de su prima.

Nos retiramos ya.- le dijo, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente a la chica.- Pero mañana vendré a verte, mientras tanto, trata de descansar.

Claro, supongo que pediré que me den un Valium.- respondió Lily, tratando de bromear.

Qué chistosa...

Lily rió débilmente y después titubeó unos instantes antes de hablar.

Eh... Solo quería decirte que... Tú tenías razón... .- comenzó a decir, pero Rika no la dejó terminar.

Ni lo menciones. Mira, ya no importa si yo tenía razón o no, tú eres ya lo bastante mayorcita como para tomar tus propias decisiones, lo demás no es cosa que importe. Tal vez cometiste un error, pero lo importante es que sepas afrontarlo y yo sé que lo harás. Y sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para apoyarte en todo, aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con el camino que elijas.

Lily derramó algunas lágrimas y le mostró a Rika una de sus tan características sonrisas.

Muchas gracias... .- le dijo. Miró a Taro, quien seguía hablando con Genzo, y después volteó a ver a Rika.- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- Rika se había puesto a la defensiva.

No sé... Los noto algo raros...

No, para nada, son ideas tuyas.- mintió Rika, para no preocuparla.- Todo está bien entre nosotros.

¿Segura?

Claro que sí, no te preocupes.- Rika trató de mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

Bueno, pues nos retiramos. Cuídate mucho, Lily-chan.- Misaki se acercó a despedirse.- Nos veremos mañana.

Hasta pronto, y que duerman bien.- respondió Lily, mientras sus amigos salían de la habitación.

Misaki y Rika tomaron un taxi a las afueras del hospital; en el camino, Taro iba sumamente callado, cosa que no era habitual en él. Rika no sabía si debería volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pues en parte aun seguía muy resentida, aunque al final, su amor por él la hizo intentar buscar una reconciliación.

Tarito, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?.- le preguntó, con timidez.- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

Ya te lo dije, todo este asunto me ha trastornado.- respondió él, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible.

Claro, cómo no, lo que pasa es que ya no quieres contarme nada... .- ella ya no pudo seguir fingiendo.

No vamos a empezar otra vez con eso. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan paranoica?.- Misaki no quería enojarse con ella, pero su paciencia ya estaba al límite.

¡No soy paranoica! Yo sé que me estás ocultando algo, primero tu famosa "reunión" de ayer, que por cierto me dijiste que no iba a durar mucho y te tardaste como cinco horas, y ahora este silencio tuyo que nunca ha sido una buena señal.- respondió Rika, muy enojada.

Habían llegado al hotel, y ella bajó con rapidez del taxi, azotando la puerta del mismo, mientras él le pagaba al chofer sin detenerse a pensar que éste estaba al pendiente de toda la escena (chismoso...).

¡No estoy ocultándote nada!.- gritó Misaki, al tiempo que corría tras ella por los pasillos del hotel.- ¡La reunión de ayer no fue nada importante, si me tardé tanto fue porque se prolongó más de lo que pensaba!

¡No me mientas! Algo importante tuviste que haber hecho para no buscarme cuando regresaste.- le respondió ella, mirándolo acusadoramente.

¿Y por qué tendría que haberte buscado ayer? ¿Tenía que haberlo hecho?.- Taro la miró, genuinamente sorprendido.

Rika sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón.

Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón... .- murmuró ella, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- No tenías por qué haberme buscado ayer, no tenía nada importante que decirte...

Misaki reaccionó al verla llorar; se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error pero no sabía cuál.

No llores, corazón, por favor.- le suplicó.- No te pongas así, lamento haberte gritado, pero es que en realidad no entiendo por qué estás tan molesta...

¿No entiendes? _¿No entiendes?_.- ella lo miró con rabia a través de las lágrimas.- He tratado de arreglar nuestros problemas, siempre soy la que se traga su orgullo y te pide perdón por ser tan celosa, pero parece que a ti eso te viene dando lo mismo... Supongo que el mensaje de voz que te dejé ayer te ha de haber causado gracia, ¿no?

De verdad que no entiendo de qué me hablas...

Ayer te dejé un correo de voz en tu teléfono, porque intenté llamarte y no me respondiste, te pedí que me buscaras en cuanto volvieras para arreglar nuestros problemas pero no lo hiciste.

¿Cuál correo de voz? No recibí ningún correo de voz ayer, ni tuyo ni de nadie más.- Taro no entendía absolutamente nada.

"No puede ser. Debió de haber llamado cuando estaba en el baño, tratando de limpiar mi camisa", pensó. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que llamar justo en ese momento? ¿Y por qué no estaba el mensaje en el buzón? Lo revisé en cuanto llegué al hotel y estoy plenamente seguro de que no tenía ninguno. A menos que...".

¡Ah!.- exclamó.

Las piezas terminaron de encajar en el cerebro de Misaki. "Debió haber sido Natalie. Ella debió haberlo borrado".

Entonces sí lo recibiste.- le dijo Rika, con mucha tristeza.

Misaki no supo qué responder, pero ni falta hacía. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, dejándolo a mitad del pasillo, con un enorme sentimiento de impotencia y soledad.

Rika entró a su cuarto, puso el cerrojo y se tumbó en la cama a llorar, sin prender las luces siquiera. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se dio cuenta de que su celular emitía un ruidito constante de alerta. Fue entonces cuando recordó que, por las prisas al salir rumbo al hospital, lo había dejado olvidado en la mesita de noche. Lo tomó y vio que había un nuevo mensaje de texto anónimo que decía: "Tu novio te engaña con otra. Te espero mañana a las afueras del estadio de Hamburgo, a las 3 de la tarde, para darte pruebas".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo contemplaba a Lily, mientras ésta se sumía en un largo y profundo sueño. El color había regresado al rostro de la chica, y se veía tan tranquila y hermosa que parecía un ángel. "Un ángel al cual estuve muy cerca de perder", pensó él, mientras le acariciaba la frente con ternura.

¿Por qué te empeñaste en ocultarme tus problemas?.- le recriminó en voz baja, para no despertarla.- Todo lo que es tuyo me pertenece, no solo tus alegrías, sino también tus penas. Sobre todo éstas, sabes muy bien que yo estoy para ayudarte a superarlas, y más si es algo que también me involucra. Sabes que estoy aquí para protegerte y apoyarte, por siempre.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Lily abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Gen.- dijo ella.- Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte...

Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.- la interrumpió él.- Mañana me lo dirás.

No, quiero decírtelo ahora. Ya no quiero seguir guardando más secretos... Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.- ella lo miró de una manera suplicante, algo a lo que él nunca había podido resistirse.

De acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces.- aceptó.

Es sobre Levin, sobre el por qué me he estado reuniendo tanto con él...

Él mismo me lo contó, me dijo que tú y él han estado ayudando a Marie y a Fernández...

No, no es eso.- ella lo interrumpió.- Se trata de otra cosa... ¿Sabías que su novia falleció poco antes del inicio del Mundial sub-19.

No, no lo sabía.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

Bueno, pues así fue. Se llamaba Karen, y antes de morir le pidió a Levin que no olvidara su sueño de ganar el Mundial. Por eso actuó de esa manera tan agresiva en el partido que ustedes tuvieron contra Suecia.

Ya veo... .- él no entendía a dónde quería llegar ella con esa información.

Te preguntarás qué rayos tiene que ver eso con mi relación con Levin.- Lily sonrió a manera de disculpa.

En verdad que sí...

Bueno, lo que pasa es que... Yo pasé por lo mismo que él hace varios años...

Wakabayashi notó como caía un velo de tristeza sobre los ojos de la muchacha.

Fue mi primer amor.- continuó ella, en voz baja.- Yo tenía quince años, él tenía dieciséis... Yo... En verdad que lo quería mucho, como suelen querer las chicas enamoradas... Teníamos grandes sueños, decíamos que algún día nuestros nombres se escucharían por todas partes. Él quería ser un gran director de cine, y me decía que yo sería su estrella, cantaría y actuaría en sus películas y nos haríamos famosos... Una noche, sin embargo, eso se vino abajo... Discutimos por una idiotez y él se enojó tanto que se marchó en su motocicleta sin su casco, no quiso esperar a que yo se lo diera...

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo; él le apretó con fuerza una mano.

Al poco rato me llamaron para decirme que había sufrido un accidente. Un camión le cerró el paso e hizo que se estrellara contra un poste. Sufrió un daño cerebral muy severo, cayó en coma y murió poco después...

Lo lamento mucho, ángel.- le dijo Genzo, suavemente.

Me sentí horrible.- continuó ella.- Me culpé a mí misma de lo que pasó, si no hubiésemos peleado él no se habría marchado o mínimo no hubiese olvidado el casco. Me sentía tan mal que se lo oculté a todo el mundo. Solo mis padres se enteraron de lo ocurrido, pero no le dije ni una palabra a nadie más. Ni siquiera Rika lo sabe. Levin fue la primera persona a la que se lo he contado, después de tantos años. El hecho de que ambos tuviéramos una tragedia en común nos hizo muy buenos amigos...

Ahora entiendo.- dijo Genzo.- Lo lamento mucho, ángel, yo siempre pensé que estabas enamorándote de él.

Y yo lo sabía, pero nunca te saqué del error porque eso significaba contarte toda la verdad y aun no estaba preparada.- ella lo miró con tristeza.- Perdóname, mi amor.

No tengo nada qué perdonarte, mi ángel.- respondió él.- Todo lo contrario, perdóname tú por haberme portado como un idiota. Pero no puedo ni imaginar lo que te ha de haber dolido guardar ese secreto por tanto tiempo.

Fue horrible... Pero me sentí mejor cuando se lo conté a Levin, y él me ha estado insistiendo en que también te lo dijera a ti, que así terminaría por superarlo... Y tenía razón.

Ella se levantó un poco para besarlo en los labios; él le correspondió, abrazándola muy suavemente.

Duerme ahora, mi ángel, necesitas descansar.- le dijo Genzo, cuando se separaron.

Ella sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse nuevamente en un sueño reparador.

**Notas:**

En el World Youth, en la semifinal Japón-Suecia, Stefan Levin estaba furioso porque Genzo Wakabayashi y Akai Tomeya no le permitieron anotar ni un gol. Al final del primer tiempo, el sueco disparó el balón contra un muro en donde estaban escritos los nombres de los jugadores japoneses, estrellando el esférico específicamente contra los nombres de Wakabayashi y Tomeya, dando a entender que los destrozaría en el segundo tiempo. Si quieres ver esta imagen, haz click aquí.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**Capítulo 17.**

Rika llegó muy temprano al hospital, en parte para darle la oportunidad a Wakabayashi de irse a descansar y en parte para no tener que toparse con Misaki. El mensaje anónimo que había recibido la había perturbado muchísimo y no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto, pero por otra, su instinto le decía que ésa podía ser la clave para descubrir el extraño comportamiento de Taro.

Lo bueno era que Lily ya se veía mucho mejor, una noche de descanso hacían maravillas en cualquiera, y esto la tranquilizó.

Buenos días.- saludó a los jóvenes, muy sonriente.- ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Mucho mejor, gracias.- respondió Lily, intentando incorporarse.

Más o menos.- contestó Genzo, bostezando.- Considerando que solo dormí un par de horas...

Vete ya a descansar, que bien que te hace falta, yo me quedaré cuidando a esta niña.- le dijo Rika.

La verdad es que no quisiera irme... .- protestó Genzo.

Ah, no, eso sí que no, te vas a dormir ahora mismo.- lo regañó Lily.- No quiero que después tu también termines hospitalizado.

De acuerdo, pero solo porque tú me lo pides.- respondió él, besando a su novia en la frente.- Cuídala bien, Rika.- continuó, dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja.

No tienes ni qué decírmelo. Que duermas bien.- le contestó ella.

Antes de que se me olvide... ¿Crees que te den de alta hoy?.- le preguntó Genzo a Lily.

Es probable, puesto que ya estoy mucho mejor, y si no me quieren dejar ir, yo misma me daré de alta.- respondió ella, muy sonriente.

A ver si te dejan salir... .- dijo él.- El Dr. Dietrich es capaz de decirte que regreses a trabajar...

Uh, ya veré como me deshago de él.- la chica le guiño un ojo.

A ver si puedes.- él sonrió.- ¿A qué hora crees que te dejen salir? Para saber cuando vengo por ti.

No estoy segura de a qué hora venga la Dra. Katherine, todo depende del trabajo que tenga pendiente, pero no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto sepa que me van a dar de alta.

Pero Rika tiene que marcharse a las dos y no quiero que te quedes sola por mucho tiempo...

No te preocupes, Gwen vendrá en cuanto se termine su turno, así que no estaré sola por mucho rato.

Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, ella va a estar bien.- intervino Rika.- Ya vete a descansar, que buena falta te hace.

De acuerdo.- Genzo se acomodó la gorra y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Cuídate, mi amor. Y no la regañes tanto, Rika.

¡Oye! ¿Pues que acaso crees que soy la malvada bruja del oeste o qué?.- protestó Rika.

No. Más bien eres la mujer del ogro.- respondió él, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rika le aventó una almohada, aunque demasiado tarde porque él ya se había marchado; Lily soltó una carcajada.

En fin... .- Rika suspiró.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? La verdad.

¿La verdad? Pues me siento mucho mejor, aunque no lo creas.- contestó Lily.- Aun me siento muy triste por haber perdido a mi bebé... Pero el hecho de que Genzo haya estado aquí me consoló mucho... Aunque esto no ha sido fácil para él...

No ha sido fácil para nadie, querida prima. No sabíamos qué era lo que te estaba pasando, ni siquiera Gwen sabía que era lo que ocurría y de buenas a primeras nos informan que abortaste, imagínate el impacto que la noticia causó en nosotros.

Me lo imagino... .- Lily suspiró.- Ya sé que debí habérselo contado a alguien pero... Bueno, qué más da, lo hecho, hecho está.

Así es... .- Rika cerró los ojos, para tratar de controlar las lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje anónimo: _Tu novio te engaña con otra..._

¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó Lily.- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Rika no había notado que las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que había jugado un partido muy reñido y de que había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, Wakabayashi no tenía muchos deseos de regresar a su departamento. Como la noche anterior habían tenido un encuentro, el equipo de Hamburgo no tendría entrenamientos esa mañana, así que Genzo tenía todo el día libre. Consideró en ir a buscar a Kaltz para tener una práctica de tiros a gol, pero luego recordó que Misaki también debería de estar libre, en vista de que Rika estaba en el hospital con Lily, así que decidió ir a buscarlo a su hotel. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un contrariado Taro que buscaba impacientemente un número de teléfono en la guía del hotel.

¿Qué hay, Misaki?.- lo saludó.- ¿Qué andas buscando?

¡Ah! Hola, Wakabayashi.- respondió Taro.- Busco un teléfono privado, pero creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo... En fin, ¿cómo sigue Lily?

Mucho mejor, yo espero que ya la den de alta hoy, me sentiré mucho mejor cuando ella regrese al departamento.

Me da mucho gusto. Creo que al rato iré a verla, cuando termine de arreglar un asunto pendiente...

¿Tienes algo que hacer? Y yo que venía a invitarte a entrenar...

Ese plan me gusta mucho más que el que yo había pensado pero, ¿no estás cansado?

Sabes bien que nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para no jugar al fútbol.

Ni lo suficientemente lesionado...

¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice... En fin, ¿vienes o no, Misaki?

¿Tú que crees?

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a un campo de fútbol cercano; después de varios tiros a gol, Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que a Misaki le preocupaba algo.

Ey, amigo, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó, después de que Taro volara el balón por encima de la portería por tercera ocasión.- Estás fallando mucho tus tiros, tú no eres así.

La verdad es que tengo un problema. Bastante grave y no hallo como salir de él.

Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedes contar con la mía, amigo.

Gracias, pero no quisiera aumentarte los líos...

Ya deberías de saber que mis preocupaciones no me impiden ayudar a un amigo que lo necesita.

Gracias. Tal vez puedas darme un consejo.- Misaki suspiró.- Verás, el día en que llegamos a Hamburgo conocí a una reportera francesa, Natalie Delacourt...

Sé quien es.- dijo Genzo, cosa que sorprendió a Taro.

¿En verdad? ¿De dónde la conoces?

Tengo una suscripción a la revista para la que ella trabaja y he leído varios de sus reportajes. Por cierto que tú no has leído ninguno, ¿verdad?

No, nunca había oído hablar de ella antes. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque si los hubieras leído ya me hubieras hecho algún comentario sobre ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa chica está obsesionada contigo.

¿Cómo dices?

No hay artículo en el que no te mencione por lo menos una vez, aun así esté hablando de lucha libre. Siempre encuentra la manera de relacionarte con el tema de su reportaje, sea cual sea.

No me digas...

Ajá. Supongo que tú no te has enterado porque vives en Japón, pero en Europa se comenta que esa mujer estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir una cita contigo...

Y lo está...

¿A qué te refieres?

Verás, como te dije, esa mujer se me acercó aquel día en que tu llevaste a Marie Schneider al hospital para que pudiera ver a su hermano; algo me hace pensar que nada más estaba esperando a que me quedara un momento a solas, pues en cuanto Rika se fue a hacer una llamada, Delacourt hizo acto de presencia.

Ajá.

Me pidió una entrevista, a solas, en el hotel en donde me hospedo, yo acepté de momento para que dejara de fastidiarme, aunque si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba me le hubiera negado en ese instante. En fin, durante la dichosa entrevista, me acosó vil y descaradamente, al punto de que me besó por la fuerza.

No me digas... .- se notaba que a Genzo le hacía cierta gracia la situación.

Así es. Después de eso, ella me amenazó con contarle todo a mi novia sino volvía a reunirme con ella, así que no me quedó de otra más que aceptar, porque no quise decirle a Rika lo que había ocurrido...

Uhhh, primer error, amigo mío: nunca trates de ocultarle algo a la Señorita Radar, ya deberías de saber que ella siempre sabe cuando le estás ocultando algo.

Y que lo digas.- Misaki rió débilmente.- Sé que debí contarle la verdad, pero pensé que enloquecería, sabes lo celosa que es...

Eso es cierto. ¿Y qué pasó después?

Pues resulta que Rika y yo peleamos porque, efectivamente, ella sentía que yo estaba viéndome a escondidas con la reportera. El problema fue que ella quiso arreglar las cosas en el preciso momento en que mi teléfono quedó bajó la custodia de Natalie.

¿Y qué rayos hacía ella con tu celular?

No preguntes. Pues bien, obviamente no contesté a su llamada y decidió dejarme un mensaje de voz pidiéndome que aclaráramos las cosas, o eso fue lo que Rika dijo, porque yo nunca recibí ese mensaje, y algo me hace pensar...

Que Natalie Delacourt lo borró.- completó Genzo.

Exactamente.- dijo Misaki.- ¿Entiendes ahora el problema en el que me metí? Rika está muy dolida porque cree que no quise arreglar nuestros problemas y yo no puedo decirle que no es que no haya querido hacerlo sino que jamás recibí su mensaje porque mi acosadora tuvo la amabilidad de hacerlo desaparecer.

Gran lío en el que te has metido, amigo mío.

No necesitas decírmelo. Y lo peor es que la cosa no termina aquí: Natalie ha estado metiéndose en mi vida privada, al grado de averiguar mi número de teléfono y de enterarse de cosas muy personales, como lo que pasó con Lily, por ejemplo.

¿Cómo? ¡No me digas que ella se enteró del aborto!.- a Genzo no le hizo nada de gracia esta declaración.

No te preocupes, no sabe que ella abortó pero sí sabía que estaba en el hospital.

Ya veo. Creo que a esto se le llama acoso sexual.- comentó Genzo, más calmado.

Exactamente.- Misaki resopló.

Si quieres que te dé mi opinión, creo que lo mejor sería que le dijeras la verdad a Rika.

Se va a volver loca, por no mencionar que no querrá verme nunca más...

Pero si no se lo dices tú, Delacourt podría terminar por decírselo y eso sería mucho peor.

Desgraciadamente tienes mucha razón...

Misaki tomó el balón y lo estrelló con fuerza contra un árbol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika le contaba a Lily lo que había pasado.

¿Entonces crees que Taro te está engañando?.- le preguntó Lily a su acongojada prima.

¿No es bastante obvio? O sea, su comportamiento extraño, sus silencios prolongados... Créeme, cuando un hombre se porta así es porque te está engañando con otra, si lo sabré yo, que ya me pasó antes con Wakabayashi... .- Rika se interrumpió bruscamente.- Lo siento, no quise...

No te preocupes, además tú tienes razón... .- dijo Lily, bajando la mirada.

Ambas se quedaron calladas por varios minutos, envueltas en un silencio incómodo. A pesar de que se querían mucho, ninguna de las dos olvidaría jamás que Genzo engañó a Rika con Lily.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que, además del extraño comportamiento de Taro, está ese mensaje que recibí ayer. Todo encaja, ¿no crees?.- comentó Rika.

Ah sí, lo olvidaba, el famoso mensaje.- contestó Lily.- ¿No crees que un anónimo es poco confiable debido a su propia naturaleza misteriosa? No deberías dejarte influenciar por algo como eso. Suena a que es una broma de mal gusto.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero... Tal vez sea la única respuesta a todas mis preguntas...

¿Eso significa que piensas ir a esa reunión?

No estoy muy segura. Solo sé que no voy a poder seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre por mucho tiempo...

Lily no dijo nada, pero Rika sabía que su prima no estaba de acuerdo.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**Capítulo 18.**

Rika esperaba impacientemente, sentada en una banca, a que su misterioso informante anónimo hiciera acto de presencia. Había llegado con media hora de anticipación, por temor a que Misaki se apareciera por el hospital y le truncara los planes.

Justo a las tres en punto, Natalie Delacourt llegó a la reunión. Rika descubrió con tristeza que no le sorprendió para nada verla aparecer.

Buenas tardes, señorita Ozawa.- la saludó la reportera, con excesiva amabilidad.- Soy Natalie Delacourt, reportera.

Buenas tardes.- respondió Rika, a la defensiva.- ¿Para qué me citó aquí?

Me alegra que haya venido, pues tengo algo muy importante que decirle.- Natalie fue directamente al grano.- Usted tiene que saber que Taro Misaki la está engañando.

¿Qué pruebas tiene usted de eso?

No hay prueba más confiable que mi palabra, señorita Ozawa.

¿Cómo dice?

Que Taro y yo nos amamos, señorita Ozawa. Hemos estado viéndonos a escondidas desde el primer día en que ustedes llegaron a Hamburgo.

Eso no puede ser posible.- el hecho de que Rika sospechara que Taro se había reunido con la reportera no disminuyó el golpe que sintió cuando Natalie se lo confirmó.

Claro que lo es. Me dijo que está enamorado de mí y que ya se cansó de usted y que no sabe como decirle que lo deje en paz.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- Rika estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no iba a permitir que Natalie la viera llorar.

Me imagino que enterarse de esto debe de ser muy doloroso para usted, pero es mejor que lo sepa de una vez. Nos hemos reunido ya tres veces, incluso ayer me llamó para pedirme que fuera al hospital a consolarlo por la repentina operación de su mejor amiga.- continuó Natalie, mirando a la muchacha con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo porqué escuchar semejantes patrañas!

Le dije en el mensaje que le envié que tenía pruebas y no mentí.- Natalie sacó una pequeña grabadora de su bolso.- Y en vista de que mi palabra no es suficiente para usted, quiero que escuche esta conversación, la cual se grabó el día en que yo fui a entrevistarlo a su hotel. Ese día fue cuando me dijo que estaba muy enamorado de mí y que no podía seguir resistiendo el impulso de besarme.

Natalie encendió la grabadora; Rika se temió lo peor.

_Señorita Delacourt_... .- era la voz de Taro.

_Natalie, llámame Natalie. No sabes cuántas veces he deseado que me tomes entre tus brazos, mi querido Taro Misaki_.- la chica hablaba en susurros.

_Por favor, señorita Delacourt, alguien puede vernos._

_¿Y qué importa? Yo te haría muy feliz, si tú lo quisieras... Te daría todo... Haría lo que fuera por ti... _

Cuando Rika escuchó la respiración agitada de Taro al besar a Natalie, no pudo seguirlo soportando más y salió huyendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi subió a Lily al departamento en brazos, pues no quería que ella se agotara. Una hora antes, la Dra. Katherine la había dado de alta al ver que ella ya estaba mejor, diciéndole que ante el menor problema acudiera inmediatamente al hospital.

Genzo llevó a la muchacha a su habitación, acostándola con suavidad en la cama y arreglándole las almohadas.

¿Estás cómoda así?.- le preguntó.

Sí, muchas gracias, así estoy bien.- respondió ella.

¿Tienes mucho dolor? Puedo traerte los analgésicos si lo deseas.

No, ya casi no me duele, gracias.

¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua o algo de comer?

Estoy bien.- ella se rió.- No seas tan exagerado, no necesito nada ahora, muchas gracias. Tú eres el que debería irse a descansar, te ves fatal, mi amor. ¿Qué hiciste después de que te fuiste en la mañana?

Fui a entrenar un rato con Misaki.- respondió Genzo, acomodándose la gorra.

Ah, me sospechaba que algo así ibas a hacer. Solo estando en coma no irías a jugar fútbol.

Ya me conoces...

Ajá, y eso es lo que más me encanta de ti.- ella le echó los brazos al cuello.- Le tienes tanto amor a lo que haces que es imposible no amarte a ti.

Genzo la besó suavemente.

Aunque muchas veces ese amor me hace olvidar otros.- dijo él.

No importa, pues para algo estoy aquí, para recordarte esos otros amores.- ella sonrió.- ¿Y qué te cuenta Tarito? Tengo mucho de no hablar con él.

Pues... Está metido en un pequeño lío...

No me digas... ¿No estará engañando a Rika, verdad?

No precisamente pero... ¿Qué te hizo preguntar eso?

Uhm, Rika sospecha que él la engaña con una reportera...

Natalie Delacourt.- completó él.

¿Entonces sí es cierto?

No, no lo es. Ella ha estado acosándolo, pero Misaki no ha querido decirle la verdad a Rika.

Ahhh, mira tú. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

No quiere que Rika se enfade con él, teme que ella termine por terminar su relación si se llegara a enterar de que besó a otra...

¿TARO LA BESÓ?.- Lily gritó, indignada.- ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre? Ay no, no me digas que siente algo por ella...

No, no siente nada por ella, tranquilízate, lo que ocurrió es que ella lo besó por la fuerza.

No me digas...

Wakabayashi iba a contestarle cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó. Se levantó rápidamente para responder, dejando la puerta del cuarto abierta tras él.

Lily comenzó a inquietarse cuando vio que él tardaba mucho en colgar. Algo la hizo levantarse de la cama para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

Sí, ella está mejor.- le decía Genzo a su interlocutor.- Pero, como verás, no puedo reunirme contigo hoy. No sé cuando pueda, yo te llamaré después. Trataré de ponerme en contacto lo más pronto posible, sabes que ya no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo sin arreglar nuestro asunto. Sí, te hablaré pronto, Nadia, no te preocupes. Cuídate.- y cortó la conversación.

"Otra vez ese nombre", pensó Lily, "Otra vez ella. ¿Quién es Nadia?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika no sabía por dónde iba, y ni le importaba. Lo único que quería era desaparecer del planeta. "No puede ser, no puede ser", pensaba, "¿Por qué todos mis novios terminan por engañarme? ¿Acaso no valgo la pena?"

Llegó hecha una furia al hotel y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación de Misaki. Cuando éste abrió la puerta, lo abofeteó con fuerza.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- le preguntó Misaki, muy azorado.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Creí que me amabas!

¿De qué me hablas?

¡Me dijiste que no habías vuelto a ver a la reportera! ¡Me dijiste que no sabías nada de ella! ¡Y me mentiste!

Por favor, déjame explicarte... .- Misaki sabía que lo que más temía ya estaba ocurriendo.

Ella acaba de decirme que han estado viéndose todos estos días, ¿eso es cierto?.- ella no lo dejó hablar.

Misaki titubeó antes de contestar.

Sí, pero por favor, déjame que te diga por qué...

Y también me dijo que la habías besado... ¿Es verdad?.- la voz de Rika apenas se escuchaba.

No es lo que tú piensas...

Solo responde, por favor. ¿La besaste, sí o no?

Sí... .- respondió él, susurrando.

Ella ya no dijo nada más.


	19. NINETEEN

**Capítulo 19.**

Natalie había disfrutado enormemente la cara de tristeza que Rika puso al escuchar la cinta. "Te dije que te arrepentirías, Taro Misaki", pensó, "Ahora no tendrás más remedio que aceptarme entre tus brazos, pues no creo que esa japonesita quiera perdonarte".

Se encontraba en la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaba, el cual se ubicaba a unas cuantas cuadras del de Misaki, repasando en su mente una y otra vez su plan: dentro de un par de días iría nuevamente a buscar a Taro, para declararle una vez más su promesa de amor eterno. Ella estaba plenamente segura de que él la aceptaría, tan obsesionada estaba con esa idea que jamás le pasó por la mente que en realidad Misaki la detestaba sobremanera.

La puerta se abrió y el fotógrafo con el peinado afro entró por ella.

Regresaste temprano.- le comentó a la mujer.

Te dije que no me iba a tardar, esa entrevista era pan comido.- respondió ella.- Pero no podemos regresar a Francia aun, todavía tengo un asunto pendiente que aclarar.

No irás a buscar a Taro Misaki otra vez, ¿verdad?

Y si así fuera, ¿cuál sería el problema, Jaques? No es mi culpa que él sea tan reservado.

Si tú lo dices...

Sí, yo lo digo, ¿y qué?

Está bien, no te sulfures. ¿Y cuándo vas a querer que te acompañe para las fotografías?.- inquirió Jaques.- No me has permitido ir contigo a ninguna de tus reuniones con Misaki. ¿O acaso no piensas usar imágenes en el reportaje?

Te lo he dicho mil veces: él no quiere ser fotografiado. Ya después usaremos algunas fotografías de archivo.- respondió Natalie, de manera terminante, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y salía de la habitación.

Jaques no la siguió en esos momentos, pero decidió que, si quería descubrir la verdad, tarde o temprano tendría que seguir a Natalie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sostenía en sus manos la carta de aceptación al hospital de Munich; con tanto embrollo, aun no había tomado una decisión. La noche que estuvo internada en el hospital había pensado que, sin importar lo que pasara, ella nunca podría separarse de Wakabayashi; sin embargo, en cuanto ella había regresado al departamento, él había levantado una muralla de indiferencia que ella no podía derrumbar. Y Lily estaba segura de que todo había sido causado por la llamada de la misteriosa Nadia.

"¿Quién es Nadia? ¿Por qué Genzo no me ha hablado sobre ella?", pensaba, "Tal vez sea una pariente lejana... Pero si eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué no me la ha presentado?". Lily se desesperaba por no encontrar una respuesta lógica a estas preguntas, pues la duda era algo que ella no podía soportar.

Volvió a mirar el papel que tenía en sus manos, recordando de pronto las palabras de Michelle: _Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad tan buena..._ _Si quieres que te sea sincera, me parece que estarás mejor sin él..._ Evidentemente, para su amiga era más que obvio que la relación entre Genzo y Lily estaba llegando a su fin. Lily no quería aceptarlo: aun seguía amando mucho a Genzo. Y estaba plenamente convencida de que jamás podría amar a otro hombre de la misma manera.

Tocaron enérgicamente a la puerta; Lily se sorprendió, pues no esperaba visitas.

¡Rika! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.- comenzó a decir Lily al ver que era su prima quien la visitaba, pero se detuvo al ver que ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Voy a terminar con Taro.- respondió ella, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

¿CÓMO? ¿Qué pasó?.- Lily la hizo sentarse en el sillón.- ¿Por qué vas a terminar con él?

¡Porque me engañó con otra! ¡Por eso voy a terminar con él!

¿Pero estás segura? ¿No será un error?

¡Claro que no! ¡Esa reportera me dijo que ella y Taro han estado viéndose todo este tiempo! ¡A mis espaldas!

Ay, no, no me digas que fuiste a esa cita...

¡Claro que fui! ¡Tenía que enterarme de la verdad! Aunque ya me lo sospechaba... ¡No puedo creer que esto me haya pasado otra vez!

¡Pero cómo es posible que le creas a ella! ¿Qué no se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede ser solo un engaño?

¡No es un engaño! ¡Todo fue verdad! Me dijo que ella y Taro se habían besado, y para comprobarlo me mostró una grabación en donde se escucha cómo ambos se besan...

¡Oh, vamos! Pero ese tipo de grabaciones no pueden ser del todo confiables, tal vez está trucada...

No, no está trucada. Taro me confirmó que en verdad sí se besaron...

¿Y qué tal si ella lo besó por la fuerza?.- inquirió Lily, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sabía a Rika.- Gen me comentó que...

¡Ah, claro! Nunca es culpa de ustedes, ¿verdad?.- le contestó Rika, con saña.- Siempre son víctimas inocentes de las circunstancias...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- a Lily no le agradó el tono de su voz.

Que, según tú, nunca tienen la intención de engañarme. Siempre es algo que "no se puede evitar". O al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando besaste a mi novio...

No puedo creer que me estés reclamando eso ahorita. Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado atrás... .- Lily comenzaba a molestarse.

Claro. Para ti no tiene la menor importancia porque nunca has sido tú la engañada.- respondió Rika.- Y ahora entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con Taro, los dos son un par de ofrecidos.

Lily se levantó bruscamente del sillón, tratando de controlar el malestar que la invadió.

¿Sabes qué? Si solo viniste a insultarme lo mejor será que te vayas.- le dijo a su prima, fríamente.

Tienes razón, no sé por qué se me ocurrió venir aquí.- respondió ella.- Me voy. Y por favor, ni se les ocurra volver a buscarme.

Rika se levantó y salió rápidamente del departamento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaltz vagaba por las calles de Hamburgo, sin rumbo fijo. Se aburría mucho cuando no había entrenamiento, así que se paseaba por aquí y por allá con la esperanza de toparse con algún chisme para comentárselo a Michelle (Kaltz y Michelle eran los "informadores oficiales" del equipo). De pronto, al doblar una esquina, vio a Wakabayashi platicando con una muchacha, quien evidentemente no era Lily, pues tenía un brillante cabello rojo que le llegaba a los hombros y era un poco más baja de estatura que aquélla. Kaltz no dudó en acercarse para tratar de conocer a la muchacha que hablaba con su amigo japonés.

Ey, Wakabayashi-san, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?.- le preguntó.

Hola, Kaltz. Quizás sea yo el que deba hacerte esa pregunta... .- era bastante obvio que a Genzo no le hacía gracia el haberse topado con Kaltz.

¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

Claro.- Genzo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Kaltz, te presento a Nadia, una... Amiga... Nadia, él es Hermann Kaltz.

Mucho gusto.- dijo éste.

Es un placer.- contestó la chica. Era muy bonita y tenía unos lindísimos ojos color violeta.

¿De dónde conoces a Wakabayashi?.- le preguntó Kaltz a la muchacha.

Pues... .- ella titubeó unos instantes.- Nos conocimos en un centro comercial...

Bueno, Kaltz, ¿qué se te ofrece?.- interrumpió Genzo, quien evidentemente se ponía más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Nada en realidad, es solo que paseaba por allí y me sorprendió verte en tan buena compañía... Y más porque _tu novia_ debe estar sola en tu departamento...

Estamos por irnos ya, Nadia tiene asuntos pendientes.- dijo Genzo, ignorando por completo el tono que Kaltz usó.- Así que si nos disculpas, nos retiramos.

Claro amigo, nos veremos después.

Hasta luego, Kaltz, fue un placer conocerte.- dijo Nadia.

Igualmente, señorita.- contestó el alemán.

Wakabayashi y Nadia se dirigieron hacia el automóvil del primero, que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de allí; él, galantemente, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para que la muchacha subiera. Kaltz los vio irse, moviendo la cabeza pesarosamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, a Lily la despertó el timbre de la puerta. Se puso rápidamente una bata para salir abrir pero apenas estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando Genzo ya había dejado pasar al visitante a la sala. "¿Qué hace Genzo aquí a estas horas?", pensó "Debería haberse ido ya al entrenamiento".

El visitante no era otro que Misaki, quien se veía sumamente preocupado.

Hola, Tarito. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?.- le preguntó, sentándose en un sillón frente a él, mientras que Genzo ocupaba el asiento vacío junto a ella.

¿No han visto a Rika?.- inquirió éste, sin preámbulos.- No tengo noticias de ella desde ayer.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no has sabido de ella desde ayer? ¿Qué no se supone que están en el mismo hotel?

Sí, pero... Ayer tuvimos una discusión... Ella al fin se enteró de lo que pasó con Natalie... Aparentemente fue la misma reportera la que le contó toda la verdad...

Uhm, te advertí que esto podía pasar... .- comentó Genzo.

Ahdio, ella vino ayer a hablarme sobre eso... .- musitó Lily. Taro y Genzo le dirigieron la mirada.

¿Ella estuvo aquí ayer? ¿A qué hora?.- preguntó Misaki.

Pues... Era como cerca de las cuatro... Vino a decirme que iba a terminar contigo porque la estabas engañando con otra.

¿Y por qué no me avisaste?.- Misaki se levantó bruscamente del sillón.

¡Pues porque trataba de calmarla primero!.- se excusó Lily.- Estaba deshecha...

¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron? Tienes que creer que yo en verdad no la engañé.- dijo Taro.

Yo lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no le harías eso a ninguna mujer. Si otra chica comenzara a gustarte, simplemente terminarías con Rika antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos.- respondió Lily.- Además, Gen me contó parcialmente lo que ocurrió.

Ah, ya veo.- Misaki volteó a ver a Wakabayashi; éste solo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Le dijiste entonces lo que en verdad pasó?

No me dio tiempo.- contestó Lily, muy triste.- Cuando empecé a decirle que tú no tenías la culpa, comenzó a atacarme...

¿Cómo que a atacarte?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿De qué forma?

Pues... .- Lily miró a Taro con cierta ansiedad.- Dijo que entiende el por qué tú y yo somos tan buenos amigos. Que porque los dos somos un par de ofrecidos...

¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijo eso?.- preguntó Genzo, algo indignado.

¿Pues tú por qué crees?.- Lily volteó a mirarlo.- Lo dijo porque la engañaste conmigo.

Pero eso es injusto, ya quedó en el pasado... .- murmuró Taro.

Pues yo que sé, estaba tan molesta que eso fue lo que me dijo, y pues a mí sí que me dolió el comentario, así que le dije que si solamente venía a insultarme pues ya podía irse retirando. Así que se marchó sin despedirse siquiera...

Y ahora no sabemos en donde está... .- dijo Misaki.- Yo pensé que vendría a hablar contigo después de lo que pasó, así que por eso no la busqué anoche para tratar de arreglar la situación; sin embargo, en la mañana que fui a su habitación me encontré a la camarera aseando el cuarto y me dijo que la señorita se había marchado desde el día anterior.

¿Desde del día anterior? Ahdio, debió haberse ido después de que peleó conmigo.- dijo Lily.

Lo más probable.- comentó Genzo.- La pregunta es: ¿A dónde se fue?

Trae su teléfono apagado, obviamente.- terció Taro.- Pero no me preocupé porque creí que podía estar aquí.

Pues ya viste que no... .- Lily suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Aun se sentía un poco débil y no podía evitar el marearse con facilidad.- ¿A dónde rayos habrá ido?

¿Es una costumbre de familia el huir sin arreglar las cosas?.- preguntó Genzo.- Recuerdo perfectamente que lo mismo quisiste hacer tú cuando Rika se enteró de que nos habíamos besado.

¡Qué malo eres! ¿Por qué me recuerdas eso ahora?.- protestó Lily, pero la mitad de sus palabras fueron opacadas por el timbre del teléfono.

Genzo se levantó a contestar con rapidez, con demasiada rapidez, como si estuviese esperando una llamada.

Buenos días.- dijo él.- Sí, ella está aquí, permítame unos segundos.- le pasó a Lily la bocina.- Es para ti.

¿Hola? ¡Tío, que gusto saludarlo!.- saludó Lily.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¡Ah...! Sí... Ajá... No, nos avisó, simplemente se marchó y ya... Ahora entiendo... Pues... Le mentiría si le dijera que no, pero no debe preocuparse, arreglaremos este problema lo más pronto posible... Sí, no tiene de qué apurarse... Muchas gracias, tío. Cuídese mucho, salúdeme a mi tía por favor.- y colgó.

¿Quién era?.- preguntó Genzo.

Era mi tío, el padre de Rika.- contestó Lily.

Tu suegro... .- le dijo Genzo a Taro.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Misaki.- ¿Le pasó algo a Rika?

No, ella está bien, no te preocupes.- respondió Lily.- Solo me habló para avisarme que Rika está en Frankfurt...

Los dos hombres miraron a la chica un tanto sorprendidos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Rika en Frankfurt?


	20. TWENTY

**Capítulo 20.**

¿Cómo? ¿En Frankfurt?.- preguntó Misaki, extrañado.- ¿Qué anda haciendo Rika allá?

Buena pregunta.- comentó Genzo.

Bueno, según lo que me dijo mi tío, fue allí a donde Rika corrió a refugiarse.- explicó Lily.- Allá vive su abuela paterna, y aparentemente llegó con ella ayer por la noche, pidiendo refugio. Su abuela la recibió sin hacerle preguntas, pero llamó inmediatamente a su hijo, sin que Rika se enterara, para decirle lo que había ocurrido. Por eso mi tío llamó, quería saber qué era lo que había hecho que Rika se fuera a Frankfurt ella sola.

Insisto, de verdad que a ustedes les encanta huir de los problemas... .- murmuró Genzo.

Bueno ya, como sea, ¿qué piensas hacer, Taro?.- le preguntó Lily a su mejor amigo.

Ir a buscarla, ¿qué más?.- respondió éste.- No la voy a perder, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Tomaré el primer transporte que salga a Frankfurt. De alguna manera o de otra haré que me escuche.

¿Ahora mismo?

Ahora mismo, no voy a dejar pasar más tiempo.

Buena suerte.- le deseó Genzo.

Cuídate mucho, por favor.- pidió Lily.

Claro. Hasta pronto, amigos.

Misaki salió con paso firme del departamento. Genzo y Lily se quedaron cavilando unos instantes sobre el problema que tenían en ese momento.

¿Crees que debamos ir también?.- preguntó Lily, de pronto.

No, por ahora lo mejor será que dejemos que Misaki vaya solo.- contestó Genzo.- Deben arreglar sus diferencias primero y ya después harán las paces ustedes dos.

Ajá. Suponiendo que quiera hacer las paces...

No seas tonta, claro que lo querrá hacer. Cuando uno está enojado dice cosas sin sentido. Te ha pasado muchas veces conmigo, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

Tienes razón.- Lily sonrió tímidamente.- Y por cierto, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No saliste a correr hoy?

No, estaba esperando una llamada pero ya estoy por irme, ya no puedo seguir esperando más.

¿Una llamada a estas horas? ¿Tan temprano?

Sí, es de una persona que solo puede llamar a estas horas porque empieza sus labores muy temprano y no tiene oportunidad de comunicarse después.

Ya veo...

Bueno, ángel, me marcho ya.- dijo Genzo, acomodándose la gorra.- Tú deberías regresar a la cama otro rato.

Ya estoy despierta, dudo mucho que pueda volver a dormirme... .- protestó Lily.

Aun así, aunque no duermas deberías irte a recostar un rato.- Genzo se inclinó y besó a Lily con suavidad en la boca.- Te veo al rato, mi amor.

Lily le dijo adiós con la mano, al tiempo que él salía por la puerta. Ella se quedó sentada unos momentos más en el sillón, pensando en que sería una verdadera idiotez abandonar al hombre que amaba por irse a Munich. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. Mientras estaba en eso, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ella no alcanzó a regresar a contestarlo por lo que se activó la contestadora.

Hola, Genzo, soy Nadia.- se escuchó una voz femenina.- Si estás allí contesta, por favor. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en llamar pero tuve una emergencia... Pues parece que ya no estás... En fin, solo quería decirte que si lo deseas podemos volver a reunirnos el jueves por la mañana, a la hora en la que tu novia tiene cita con el médico para que así ella no se entere de esto. Bueno, si te parece bien, nos vemos en donde siempre a las diez en punto. Cuídate, Genzo.- y se cortó la llamada.

Lily se quedó petrificada a la mitad de la habitación, mirando el teléfono fijamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki estaba por abordar un taxi cuando Natalie lo sorprendió.

¡Tarito! ¿A dónde vas, corazón?.- le preguntó la chica, más que dispuesta a colgarse de su cuello, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió.

¡No me llames corazón!.- gritó él.- ¿Cómo te atreves a buscarme después de lo que hiciste?

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó ella, fingiendo inocencia.

¡No finjas! ¡Bien sabes de lo que hablo, te atreviste a decirle a mi novia que hemos estado viéndonos todo este tiempo, y peor aún, le dijiste que me besaste!

Pero si ya era hora de que ella se enterara de lo nuestro, solo así te dejará en paz y podremos ser muy felices...

¡Basta ya! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Entre tú y yo nunca ha habido nada! ¡Jamás podría ser feliz contigo porque te detesto! ¡Eres la persona más desagradable que he conocido!

Y sin decir nada más, Misaki subió al auto, pidiéndole al chofer que arrancara inmediatamente. Natalie lo observó irse, llorando con grandes aspavientos.

¡Taro! ¡Tarito, no me dejes!.- gritó.

Durante el forcejeo, Misaki tiró un folleto de la ciudad de Frankfurt, el cual cayó a pocos metros de donde estaba parada Natalie. Ella se agachó a recogerlo al tiempo que esbozaba otra sonrisa maligna. "Frankfurt. Con que allá es a donde vas", pensó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Frankfurt, Alemania._**

Rika estaba en la casa de abuela, pretendiendo fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Ella no le había hecho preguntas, así que no tuvo que inventar ninguna excusa tangible de por qué estaba allí. Sin embargo, no podría seguir ocultando por mucho tiempo el dolor de su corazón. Se sentía traicionada, humillada y muy poca cosa, sentía que no valía nada, las personas que más amaba no la valoraban en lo más mínimo. Había sido muy ingenua por pensar que había encontrado el amor verdadero. Era bastante obvio que Misaki nunca estuvo enamorado de ella., de lo contrario nunca la habría engañado. Rika no podía dejar de pensar en la cinta que Natalie le mostró. "Te odio, Taro Misaki, no sabes cuánto te odio", pensaba. Lo peor de todo es que ella sabía que eso último era mentira.

En eso estaba cuando su abuela tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

Rika, corazón, tienes visitas.- le dijo.

¿Quién es, abuelita?.- preguntó Rika, extrañada.- Si nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

No sé quien sea, pero es un muchacho muy apuesto.- dijo la señora, con una sonrisa pícara.- Te está esperando en la sala.

No quiero ver a nadie... .- comenzó a decir Rika, pero su abuela ya había salido de la habitación.

Rika se puso una sudadera grande y vieja y bajó a la sala, enfurruñada porque lo que menos quería era recibir visitas. Sin embargo, se quedó de una pieza al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Allí, en medio de la sala de visitas, estaba parado Taro Misaki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hamburgo, Alemania._**

Gwen estaba por terminar su turno cuando recibió un extraño mensaje de texto de Lily. "Ven a verme cuando puedas. Me siento terriblemente mal", decía el mensaje. "¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?", pensó Gwen, preocupada, "¿Habrá vuelto a pelearse con Wakabayashi?".

En cuanto la dejaron salir, Gwen se dirigió presurosa hacia el departamento de Lily; al llegar, encontró a la muchacha llorando a lágrima viva.

¿Qué pasó?.- le preguntó a la acongojada chica.

¡Gwen! ¡Gen me engaña con otra!.- respondió Lily.

¿Qué dices? No hablarás en serio... .- Gwen se sorprendió mucho con la noticia.- ¿Pero qué te hace pensar eso? ¿No serán ideas tuyas?

¡Claro que no son ideas mías! La otra vez encontré un papel en su cuarto que tenía escrito el nombre de una chica, y esa misma chica lo ha estado llamando estos días...

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Igual y solo es una pariente lejana...

¡No es una pariente lejana!.- Lily estalló.- ¡Sé que no lo es porque de lo contrario no harían planes para reunirse a mis espaldas!

¿Cómo dices?

Lily se levantó y rebobinó la cinta de la contestadora para que Gwen escuchara el mensaje que Nadia había grabado en la mañana.

¿Entiendes ahora?.- preguntó Lily, cuando terminaron de escuchar el mensaje.

Gwen no contestó nada al principio, pues de pronto había recordado que, hacía pocos días, había visto a Wakabayashi en compañía de una chica pelirroja.

¿Qué piensas hacer?.- preguntó la muchacha con suavidad.

No lo sé, no lo sé.- musitó Lily.- No dejo de pensar que todo esto es un castigo. Yo le quité el novio a mi prima y ahora otra chica me va a quitar a Genzo.

No digas tonterías...

¡Es la verdad!.- gritó Lily.- Además, ¿podía esperarse otra cosa? Desde hace tiempo que las cosas no marchan bien entre Gen y yo, y desde lo del aborto ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo... Ya no me mira como antes, su mente siempre está en otra parte...

Debes entender que lo del aborto tampoco fue fácil para él... Y pues la noticia de que te aceptaron en Munich también le cayó como cubetada de agua fría... .- Gwen trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

No es solo eso. Tampoco fue lo de la plaza en Munich... Esto viene desde antes... Él y yo no tenemos mucho en común, o sea, a él le encantan los deportes y yo prefiero las artes. Él es muy serio y reservado y yo soy muy extrovertida y dicharachera...

Eso es parcialmente cierto, pero aun con esas diferencias ustedes comparten muchos gustos. Además, son el complemento perfecto, ambos se acoplan de maravilla, ¿qué nunca te has dado cuenta?

Lily solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin dejar de llorar. Gwen se acercó y abrazó a su amiga.

¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a terminar con él?.- le preguntó.

No lo sé... Tal vez... Tal vez deba ir a esa cita...

¿Cómo dices?

Cancelaré mi cita con la Dra. Katherine el viernes, para poder ir a vigilarlos. De esa manera sabré si me está engañando.

¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?

Tal vez lo estoy, pero aunque me moriré de celos si veo a mi Gen con otra, prefiero eso a vivir con la duda y el temor.

Gwen le dirigió una mirada de compasión a la chica.


	21. TWENTYONE

**Capítulo 21.**

_**Frankfurt, Alemania.**_

Rika miraba fijamente a Misaki. En su interior maldijo la idea que tuvo de bajar a recibir a las visitas en fachas.

¿Cómo rayos supiste en dónde estaba?.- le preguntó.

Le llamé a tu padre, él me lo dijo.- respondió él.

¡Pero si mi padre no sabía en dónde...!.- en ese momento, Rika se interrumpió para voltear a ver a su abuela, quien estaba oculta detrás de la puerta.

En cuanto la señora notó que su nieta la observaba, cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Abuelita... .- murmuró Rika en voz baja.

Por favor, tienes que escucharme.- rogó Taro.- Tienes que creer que yo nunca te engañaría con nadie.

No quiero... .- empezó a decir ella, pero él la detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

_Si me dejas ahora, no seré capaz de sobrevivir _.- comenzó a cantar Misaki.

_Me encadenaste a tu barda y enseñaste a mi alma a depender de ti._

_Porque ataste tu piel a mi piel y tu boca a mi boca_

_Clavaste tu mente en la mía como una espada en la roca._

_Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo cualquier cosa...._

Mira quien habla.- dijo Rika, interrumpiéndolo.- Tú fuiste el que me engañó.

No te engañé, pero aun así eres tú la que me quiere dejar.- replicó Taro.

¿Y por qué será?

_Estoy preso entre las redes de un poema._

_Eres tú quien me puede ayudar o me condena._

_Eres lo mejor de mi pasado._

_Eres tú, quien aun me tiene enamorado_ .- continuó cantando Misaki.

Muy a su pesar, Rika se había enternecido; Taro lo notó y se acercó a ella.

Por favor, no eches por la borda lo nuestro. Hemos estado juntos desde hace muchos años y hemos construido algo maravilloso. No lo perdamos por una mentira.- suplicó él, acariciándole el rostro.

Taro... .- susurró ella, acercándose a él, pero justo cuando estaban por besarse, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Instantes después, ambos escucharon cómo la abuela de Rika forcejeaba con alguien en la puerta, por lo que salieron presurosos pensando en que podía tratarse de un ladrón. Sin embargo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que se tratara de un asaltante, pues en el vestíbulo se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Natalie Delacourt.

¡Ya le dije que no puede entrar!.- gritaba la abuelita de Rika.- ¡Váyase de mi casa!

¡TÚ!.- gritó Natalie, señalando a Rika y lanzándose sobre ella.- ¡Me has robado a mi hombre! (Jajajajaja. ¡Qué risa me dio esta frase! :lol:)

¡Suélteme!.- gritó Rika, mientras trataba de zafarse de Natalie.

La reportera arrastró a la chica hacia la acera tan rápidamente que ni Misaki ni la abuela tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Rika forcejeaba para tratar de soltarse de las manos de Natalie, pero ésta le había agarrado fuertemente el cabello, lastimándola cada vez que se movía. Rika intentó entonces con los puntapiés, pero la francesa era increíblemente rápida y los esquivaba casi todos. Todo esto pasó tan rápido que ninguna de ellas notó que ambas estaban peligrosamente cerca del borde de la acera y que un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad por la calle. Rika al fin pudo soltarse de las garras de Natalie, pero al hacerlo alcanzó a perder el equilibrio y el impulso que llevaba la arrojó al paso del camión...

¿Y qué creen que pasó después?

Tiririririririrí... (Tonada de suspenso P)

Misaki saltó y arrastró a Rika fuera del alcance del camión, que pasó a un lado de ellos tocando la bocina de una manera muy poco amable. Ambos cayeron en la otra acera, sin aliento y con unos cuantos golpes y raspones, pero de allí en más, los dos estaban ilesos.

¡Rika!.- gritó la abuela.- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Taro... .- dijo Rika, jadeando.- ¿Estás... estás bien?

Sí... .- contestó éste, sin aliento.- Tal vez... Tal vez me rompí un par de costillas pero... Estoy bien.- y le sonrió.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

¡Oh, Taro! Perdóname por haber dudado de ti.- dijo Rika.- Lo siento muchísimo...

Está bien, corazón, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.- respondió él.

Natalie miraba toda la escena con una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación e incredulidad.

¡No!.- gritó.- ¡No puedes amarla a ella! ¡Tú me quieres a mí!

Ella cruzó la calle con toda la intención de separarlos. Rika y Taro se levantaron y la miraron con incertidumbre.

¡Tú tienes que estar conmigo!.- gritó Natalie, queriendo tomar a Misaki del brazo, pero alguien que llegó rápidamente por detrás se lo impidió.

Basta ya, Natalie.- dijo Jaques, el fotógrafo, sujetando fuertemente a la muchacha.- Es suficiente.

¡Jaques, suéltame!.- gritó ella, forcejeando para soltarse.

Debes detenerte _ahora_.- dijo Jaques, de manera terminante.- Tu obsesión ha llegado muy lejos, nuevamente. Creo que aun no estás del todo curada...

Natalie batallaba entre los brazos del reportero, al tiempo que gritaba; sin embargo, poco tardó en dejar de luchar, soltándose a llorar de manera desconsolada.

Tranquila, cariño.- le susurró el fotógrafo.- Todo va a estar bien, yo voy a apoyarte hasta el final...

Esa mujer está loca.- dijo la abuela de Rika.

Tal vez lo esté.- admitió Jaques.- Pero también es mi esposa y no puedo abandonarla.

Rika y Taro casi se van de espaldas al escuchar esta declaración.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hamburgo, Alemania._**

Lily había convencido a la Dra. Katherine de que le pospusiera la consulta hasta el viernes. A pesar de las advertencias de Gwen, Lily había tomado la decisión de seguir a Genzo hasta su cita misteriosa con la dichosa Nadia el siguiente jueves. Ella estaba segura de que su novio había llamado para confirmar la cita, pues en cuanto escuchó el mensaje de la contestadora marcó inmediatamente un número y habló en voz baja por espacio de cinco minutos. Después, Genzo le había preguntado a Lily que si había escuchado el mensaje que él había recibido, a lo que ella contestó que no, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había sonado el teléfono. Lily vio con tristeza cómo en los ojos de su novio se reflejaba el alivio.

El jueves por la mañana, Genzo dijo que se marchaba al entrenamiento. Lily fingió quedarse en cama, y después de esperar cinco minutos, salió tras él. Wakabayashi había decidido irse caminando, cosa que Lily agradeció pues hubiera detestado tener que tomar un taxi y decirle al chofer: "Siga ese auto", al más puro estilo de las series televisivas gringas.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata, Genzo entró a uno de los centros comerciales más caros y exclusivos de Hamburgo y se dirigió hacia una de las joyerías del lugar. Lily observó desde fuera como Genzo se acercaba a una sonriente chica pelirroja, quien lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no lo besó en la boca, Lily sintió el ataque de los celos.

Wakabayashi y Nadia platicaron animadamente por espacio de 15 minutos, después de lo cual ella sacó una bandeja de joyas y Lily vio como su novio tomaba una de las manos de la muchacha, mientras que ella le sonreía. Lily no pudo seguirlo soportando más: salió rápidamente del centro comercial, sin mirar hacia atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Frankfurt, Alemania._**

Rika, Taro y Jaques tomaban una taza de café en la sala de la casa de la abuela de Rika. Habían tenido que llamar a un médico para que le inyectara un calmante a Natalie, quien ahora descansaba en la habitación de Rika en compañía de la abuela de ésta (¡Qué ironía!).

Lamento mucho todos los problemas que ha causado mi esposa.- se excusó Jaques.- No me di cuenta de que su enfermedad había vuelto.

¿Qué es lo que padece?.- preguntó Rika.

Un desorden mental que la hace obsesionarse con alguna determinada idea, persona o cosa.- explicó Jaques.- Cuando la conocí no era tan grave y en verdad que no me importaba. Ella es una mujer maravillosa, aunque ustedes no lo crean, pero su enfermedad la obliga a hacer cosas realmente despreciables... Como ustedes ya lo pudieron comprobar... .- Jaques hizo una breve pausa para tomar un sorbo de café.- Hace un par de años, cuando aun éramos estudiantes, ella se obsesionó con Ian Thorpe, el nadador australiano. Lo acosaba al grado de meterse a hurtadillas en su cuarto de hotel o de dejar miles de cartas y regalos en la puerta de su casa. Supe que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos cuando ella quiso suicidarse porque él le puso una demanda por acoso.

¿Qué ocurrió después de eso?.- inquirió Misaki.

Estuvo en terapia por cerca de un año.- continuó Jaques.- Cuando la terminó, le propuse que se casara conmigo, pues yo la quería a pesar de todo y ella estaba tan segura de haberse curado por completo que aceptó. Yo en verdad quise creer que se había recuperado, pero evidentemente no fue así... Cuando Natalie empezó a hablar mucho de usted, señor Misaki, no me preocupé, creí que tenía el mismo tipo de enamoramiento que muchas mujeres experimentan cuando ven a Brad Pitt. Me negaba a aceptar que ella había recaído... Hasta que ella misma me dio tantas pruebas de su locura que ya no pude seguir ignorando que algo andaba mal.

Aun no puedo creerlo.- intervino Rika.- Es decir, ella parecía estar dispuesta a todo con tal de estar cerca de Taro.

Así es su enfermedad. La obsesiona tanto con la idea de poseer lo que quiere que no se pone límites para tratar de conseguirlo.- dijo Jaques.- De verdad que lo lamento mucho, mi esposa les ha causado mucho dolor a ambos. Pero yo les doy mi palabra de que nunca más volverá a molestarlos.

Jaques.- Natalie apareció en la entrada de la sala, en esos instantes.

Aquí estoy, _mon chérie _.- contestó Jaques, acercándose a ella.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Quiero irme a casa.- murmuró Natalie.

Nos iremos muy pronto.- contestó él.

Jaques, perdóname...

Está bien, _mon chérie_, no te preocupes. Voy a ayudarte a superar esto, de nuevo. No voy a abandonarte, siempre estaré contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que él la abrazaba.

Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya.- les dijo Jaques a Rika y Taro.- Ya hemos causado muchos problemas aquí.

¿Necesitan algo? Podemos pedirles un taxi o acompañarlos al aeropuerto.- ofreció Rika, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Taro.

No, no, gracias, está bien.- contestó Jaques.- No deseo causarles más molestias.

Rika y Taro acompañaron a Jaques, quien sostenía a Natalie, hasta la salida. El fotógrafo se despidió de los jóvenes con un gesto de la mano; la reportera parecía estar sumida en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Rika y Taro vieron irse a los reporteros, hasta que ambos dieron la vuelta en una esquina y desaparecieron de sus vidas para siempre.

**Notas:**

_Si me dejas ahora_, interpretada por José José.


	22. TWENTYTWO

**Capítulo 22.**

_**Hamburgo, Alemania.**_

Lily había tomado una decisión: se iría a Munich. No podía seguir en Hamburgo después de descubrir que Genzo la engañaba. Tenía el corazón destrozado y el alma desgarrada (¡Qué trágico!), pero aun así sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se la pasó toda la mañana haciendo llamadas y arreglando papeles en el hospital. El Dr. Dietrich estaba muy contento de que ella hubiese aceptado, pues de esa manera dos de sus estudiantes se irían al prestigioso hospital de Munich, ya que Gwen también había aceptado la oferta el día anterior.

Por la tarde, Lily estuvo llorando con Gwen y Michelle, platicándoles lo que había presenciado en el centro comercial. Sus amigas estaban muy tristes por la noticia, pero en el fondo cada una de ellas se alegraba de que Lily hubiese decidido marcharse.

Bueno, yo ya te había dicho que estarás mucho mejor sin Wakabayashi.- comentó Michelle.- No vale la pena que desperdicies tu vida por él.

Nunca me imaginé que él fuera capaz de algo así.- dijo Gwen.- Realmente estoy sorprendida, pero me alegra mucho que no hayas hecho una escena.

No creas que me faltaron ganas.- musitó Lily.- Tenía muchos deseos de agarrar a esa tipa de los cabellos y arrastrarla hasta la fuente para después ahogarla ahí...

No hablarás en serio... .- dijo Michelle, un poco asustada por el tono de ira que Lily usó y por el destello de rabia de sus ojos.

¡Claro que no hablo en serio!.- respondió Lily, enojada.- No sería capaz de lastimar a nadie, aunque sí podría darle un buen par de cachetadas a la mugrosa Nadia.

Bueno, como sea.- intervino Gwen.- Me da mucha tristeza que esto haya pasado, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me da gusto que te vayas a Munich conmigo.

Sí como no.- habló Lily con sarcasmo.- Lo único que a ti te interesa es estar en los brazos de tu querido Schneider...

Gwen solo se encogió de hombros. En ese instante, el celular de Lily comenzó a sonar.

¿Hola?.- Lily atendió la llamada.- ¡Ah!... Pues más o menos... Ajá... ¿Ahorita?... No, no estoy haciendo nada importante... ¿En este momento?... ¿Es urgente, urgente, urgente?... Bueno, está bien, estaré allá en diez minutos, más o menos... Nos vemos.- y colgó.

¿Quién era?.- preguntó Michelle.

Era Genzo.- respondió Lily, cabizbaja.- Quiere verme en el estadio... A solas...

¿Ahora mismo?.- preguntó Gwen, extrañada.

Ahora mismo.- contestó Lily.- Me dice que es muy urgente, que no puede esperar más tiempo.

¡Pero si ya está oscureciendo! ¿Y por qué en el estadio?.- volvió a preguntar Gwen.- ¿Qué no puede verte en su departamento o qué?

Yo que sé, me dijo que no podía decirme más por teléfono, que allá me lo explicaba todo.- contestó Lily.

No vayas, mándalo a la goma.- opinó Michelle.

Qué más da, igual y quiere terminar conmigo, y si esto es cierto, mejor que sea de una buena vez.- replicó Lily, con tristeza.

Vamos contigo.- ofreció Michelle.- Ya está oscuro.

No, me dijo que quiere verme a solas, pero gracias de todas maneras.- respondió Lily.- Estaré bien, no se preocupen.

Gwen y Michelle vieron cómo Lily salía del departamento y se alejaba caminando por las oscuras calles de Hamburgo.

A pesar de que presentía que algo muy importante estaba por ocurrir y que mientras más se tardara en llegar más retrasaría el evento, Lily no tardó mucho en llegar al estadio de Hamburgo, tal vez porque la opresión que sentía en esos momentos la había hecho caminar mucho más rápido que de costumbre. En la entrada, el vigilante la dejó pasar sin hacerle preguntas, simplemente le dijo que siguiera el camino que vería más adelante.

"¿Cuál camino?", se preguntó Lily, pero pronto tuvo respuesta pues delante de ella había un pequeña vía iluminada con velas. Ella la tomó, y a cada diez metros, más o menos, había una rosa blanca cuidadosamente colocada en el suelo. Conforme avanzaba, Lily iba recogiendo las flores por lo que cuando llegó al final del camino, que terminaba justo en el centro del estadio (el cual también estaba iluminado por velas), tenía ya veintiocho rosas, aunque las últimas cinco que había recogido eran de color rojo.

"Debo reconocer que al menos es una manera muy linda de terminar una relación, aunque muy triste", pensó Lily, "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Saco mi celular y empiezo a mandar señales luminosas o qué?", se preguntó, mientras miraba en todas direcciones. El estadio estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por la tenue luz de las velas.

Lily estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio que Genzo se acercaba a ella. A pesar de que se encontraban en la semipenumbra, ella se dio cuenta de que él se veía guapísimo esa noche, pues iba vestido muy formalmente, completamente de negro, desde los zapatos hasta la camisa de vestir y la corbata, y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, pues no llevaba gorra. Ella se quedó sin aliento al verlo, pensando que nunca en su vida podría haber otro hombre que le acelerara el corazón de esa manera.

Te estaba esperando.- dijo él.- Te ves muy bella esta noche, como siempre.

"Sí, muy bella que me he de ver, he de traer los ojos hinchados y el cabello revuelto...", pensó ella.

Gra... Gracias.- tartamudeó Lily.- Bueno, pues aquí estoy. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?

Te hice venir hasta aquí para hablar sobre nosotros.- respondió Genzo.

Pudimos hablar en el departamento...

No, porque allá no sería lo mismo.

"Cada vez entiendo menos, pero bueno", pensó Lily.

Bien. Las rosas que llevas representan los años: veintitrés rosas blancas por los veintitrés años de vida que tienes y cinco rosas rojas más que representan los cinco años que hemos estado juntos.- dijo Genzo.

Ajá...

Como habrás notado, las rosas rojas están muy cerca de marchitarse.

Sí... .- ella se había dado cuenta.- Pero no entiendo...

Déjame continuar.- la interrumpió Genzo.- Hemos sido novios por cinco años. Al principio, nuestra relación era maravillosa pero mis celos constantes y mi temor a perderte fueron marchitando nuestra relación, al igual que esas rosas. Creo sinceramente que nos hemos estancado, lo nuestro no avanza y cada día se deteriora más. Siento también que el estar conmigo ha limitado tus sueños, me he dado cuenta de que tú deseas volar por cielos distintos y el estar atada a mí te lo ha impedido. Por eso, lo mejor será que demos por terminado nuestro noviazgo.

Ya se lo esperaba. Lily sabía que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No pudo evitarlo: por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr las lágrimas.

Yo no quiero ser tu dueño.- continuó Genzo.- Jamás he pretendido cambiar tu destino. Pero... Me harías el hombre más afortunado si aceptaras unirlo al mío...

En ese momento, miles de pequeñas lámparas azules se encendieron por todo el estadio: la cancha, las tribunas, las bancas de los jugadores, no había ni un solo espacio que no estuviese iluminado por la suave luz de las lamparitas.

Genzo hincó una rodilla en el suelo, al tiempo que sacaba de su saco un estuche de terciopelo; lo abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo que tenía un diamante azul, y se lo ofreció a Lily, al tiempo que le preguntaba suavemente:

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lily se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Soltó una pequeña carcajada de nervios al tiempo que miraba al joven con incredulidad. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no conseguía articular ni una palabra. Genzo no dejaba de mirarla con ternura y con una sinceridad que reafirmaba su proposición. Lily, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz sobre la Tierra, por fin pudo dar una respuesta:

¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!

Genzo se levantó y le puso a Lily el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, después la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Cuando terminaron el beso, él no la soltó sino que la estrechó con más fuerza. Ella recargó su cabeza unos segundos contra su pecho, sintiendo como una increíble felicidad la inundaba por dentro. Pero de pronto, recordó algo y se separó un poco de él.

Espera un segundo.- le dijo a Genzo.- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

¿Crees acaso que tengo alguna duda?.- respondió éste.

Es que... .- Lily tenía que preguntar.- Quiero saber quien es Nadia.

Genzo se sorprendió un poco, pero después lanzó una carcajada.

¿Cómo sabes sobre Nadia?.- le preguntó a la joven.

Pues te ha estado llamando por teléfono estos días, ¿no es así?.- respondió Lily.- Y te dejó un mensaje en la contestadora el otro día pidiéndote que te reunieras con ella...

Me dijiste que no te habías dado cuenta de que el teléfono había sonado...

Pues mentí, la verdad es que sospechaba que me engañabas y pues por eso no te dije nada, hoy por la mañana te seguí a tu cita misteriosa y vi como te reunías con ella en una joyería... .- Lily agachó la cabeza al recordar la escena.

¡Qué tonta eres, mi amor!.- Genzo la besó en la frente.- Tú ya deberías de saber que, mientras tú me ames, jamás te engañaría con ninguna chica. ¿Para qué querría salir con otras mujeres si tengo el amor de la más bella e increíble de todas?

¿Entonces quién es Nadia?.- insistió Lily, quien se había ruborizado un poco con la respuesta de Genzo.

¿Quieres saberlo? Muy bien, te lo diré.- respondió él.- Nadia trabaja en la joyería en la que me viste entrar esta mañana. Me ha estado ayudando a encontrar el anillo de compromiso perfecto. Como no encontré ninguno que me gustara, la joyería ofreció hacerme uno por encargo y ella ha estado revisando pacientemente conmigo los catálogos para tener una idea clara de qué era lo que andaba buscando. También me ayudó a planear la forma perfecta de pedirte matrimonio, pues tú sabes que no soy muy romántico y yo deseaba que este momento fuese algo especial.

Pero... La tomaste de la mano en la mañana...

Sí, porque le pedí que se probara el anillo para comprobar que te fuera a quedar bien, pues tú y ella son de la misma medida.

Eso lo explica todo...

Así es. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para que no te enteraras, y para mi mala suerte mi celular comenzó a fallar estos días, si no hubiera sido por eso ella no habría llamado al departamento y tú no te habrías enterado de nada.

Jejeje, pero aun así nunca me sospeché que estuvieses planeando algo como esto... Oye, pero... ¡Oh, no! .- Lily recordó otro pequeño detalle que podría llegar a convertirse en un gran problema.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que yo acepté la plaza en Munich. Cuando te vi con Nadia decidí que lo mejor sería irme, así que en la mañana llamé al hospital para confirmar que me iría para allá.- ella estaba acongojada.

No te preocupes, también pensé en eso.- dijo Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Te dije que no es mi intención cambiar tu destino, sino fusionarlo con el mío.

¿A qué te refieres?

El Bayern Munich volvió a ofrecerme un contrato y lo acepté.

¿Cómo?

Sí. Tú sabes que el Hamburgo no calificó para la _Champions League_ y también sabes el enorme deseo que tengo de volver a enfrentarme a Tsubasa en ese torneo, así que por eso que acepté el contrato, para poder cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en el mejor portero del mundo, y al mismo tiempo, podré compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Gen... .- Lily susurró.- Estaremos unidos por el mismo destino...

Para siempre... .- contestó él.

Ella le sonrió de la manera tan dulce y característica que tanto le encantaba a él.

¿De verdad creíste que te engañaba con Nadia?.- preguntó Genzo, después de un rato.

Pues... .- Lily desvió la mirada, un poquito avergonzada.- Te mentiría si te dijera que esa idea no me pasó por la mente.

Eres una niña muy tonta, pero eres _mi_ niña tonta.- Genzo le sujetó la barbilla.- Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo jamás pensarías que podría serte infiel...

Genzo volvió a besar a Lily, de una manera apasionada y profunda, mientras miles de luces titilaban a su alrededor como pequeñas estrellas...

**Notas:**

Jajajaja, ahora sí que me pasé de cursi, creo que de plano esto es lo más meloso que he escrito hasta ahora U


	23. TWENTYTHREE

**Capítulo 23.**

Kaltz, Michelle y Gwen se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir a Genzo y a Lily, pues ellos estaban por emprender un largo viaje junto con Taro y Rika. La idea era primero pasar a México para ver a los padres de Lily y después se irían a Japón para visitar a la familia de Genzo. Al enterarse de que sus amigos se habían comprometido, Taro y Rika se habían ofrecido a acompañarlos como apoyo moral, pues sabían que tanto Genzo como Lily sentían cierto temor por conocer a sus futuros suegros.

Vaya, vaya.- comentó Kaltz.- No puedo creer que te vayas a casar, Wakabayashi-san.

Pues ya era hora.- opinó Michelle.- Yo ya le había aconsejado a Lily que te botara.

Gracias por el apoyo.- respondió Wakabayashi, con sarcasmo.

Bueno, qué esperabas, algunas veces te comportaste como un verdadero patán.- replicó Michelle.

Bueno, ya, no se peleen.- intervino Gwen.- No hay que arruinarle la fiesta a Lily. Por cierto, ¿me dejas ver el anillo?

Claro.- Lily estiró la mano.

Vaya, vaya... .- murmuró Gwen.- Un diamante azulado de cinco kilates, tallado en forma de corazón, engarzado en oro blanco... Debió haberte costado una fortuna, Wakabayashi.

Nada es suficiente para la mujer a la que amo.- contestó Genzo.

Además, tienes con qué pagarlo.- dijo Gwen, muy risueña.

Si Misaki y Rika no se apresuran perderán el vuelo.- comentó Michelle.- ¿Por qué no habrán llegado?

Bueno, tal vez haya mucho tráfico.- dijo Lily.- Vienen desde Colonia.

¿Qué rayos andaban haciendo Misaki y tu prima en Colonia?.- le preguntó Kaltz.

Pues ya vez que Rika se escapó a Frankfurt y Tarito fue tras ella.- contestó la muchacha.- Una vez que arreglaron sus diferencias decidieron irse a Colonia a festejar.

¿Y por qué allá?

Pues porque fue en esa ciudad en donde se conocieron

¡Qué tiernos!.- opinó Gwen.

Qué cursis, diría yo.- murmuró Genzo.

Ajá. Mira quien viene a hablarnos de cursilerías.- replicó Michelle, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora al muchacho. Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

En esos momentos Misaki y Rika hicieron acto de presencia; ambos se veían muy felices y mucho más enamorados que nunca.

¡Lily-chan!.- gritó Rika, abrazando a su prima.- ¡Me da tanto gusto por ustedes!

¡Felicidades!.- dijo Misaki, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y ofreciéndole una mano a su amigo.- No puedo creer que sean los siguientes en casarse. Pensé que Matsuyama y Yoshiko serían los próximos.

Muchas gracias.- contestó Lily.- La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo creer que vaya a casarme, yo una vez juré que nunca me ataría a un hombre.

Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo, querida primita.- opinó Rika, mientras abrazaba a Genzo.- ¿Ya están listos?

Solo los esperábamos a ustedes, creíamos que no alcanzarían a llegar.- respondió Genzo, al tiempo que le jalaba un rizo de cabello a Rika.

¡No me jales el pelo! No fue nuestra culpa, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.- replicó la chica.

Bueno, como sea, ¿nos vamos ya?.- preguntó Lily, muy divertida al ver cómo su prima le daba un codazo a su prometido.

Tenemos que ir que nos registren los boletos y el equipaje.- dijo Taro.- No tardamos.

Bueno, ¿cuál va a ser entonces su itinerario?.- preguntó Gwen, al tiempo que Misaki y Rika se alejaban en dirección a los mostradores.

Primero iremos a la casa de mis padres, en México, para que Gen pida formalmente mi mano.- respondió Lily.- Después iremos a Japón para que él me presente a toda su familia.

¿Pero que no se supone que tus padres viven en Londres, Wakabayashi-san?.- preguntó Kaltz.

Sí, pero ellos también irán a Japón, pues el resto de mi familia vive allá y todos desean conocer a Lily.- respondió Genzo.- Es la costumbre organizar una cena de compromiso a la que asistirán todos los miembros de mi familia para que conozcan a mi futura esposa.

Así es. No solo conoceré a sus padres y hermanos, sino que también me las veré con sus abuelos, tíos, primos, y demás.- se quejó Lily, muy nerviosa.

Tranquila, ellos te amarán.- dijo Genzo.- Aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo con respecto a mí y a tus padres...

Mi madre te odiará en un principio, pero ya después te querrá mucho.- contestó Lily, con una risita.- De los que no puedo asegurar nada son de mi padre y mis hermanos...

No era eso lo que esperaba oír... .- murmuró Wakabayashi, mientras que los otros soltaban una carcajada.

Ya, no sean tan trágicos, todo saldrá bien.- intervino Rika, quien había regresado junto con Misaki.- Hablas como si mis tíos fuesen unos ogros. Vámonos, ya están abordando el avión.

¿Ustedes los acompañarán durante todo el viaje o los estarán esperando en Japón?.- inquirió Michelle.

Iremos con ellos todo el viaje.- contestó Misaki.- Rika aprovechará para visitar a sus tíos.

¿Pues que no tienen nada que hacer o qué onda? Se la pasan viajando.- interrogó Gwen.

Yo estoy de vacaciones de la Universidad y Tarito tiene un mes y medio de incapacidad.- contestó Rika.

Hablando de eso... ¿Qué estás estudiando, Rika?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

Relaciones exteriores.- respondió ella.

No hablarás en serio...

Claro que hablo en serio.

Pues si me permites decírtelo, creo que te equivocaste de carrera.- opinó Kaltz.- Eres pésima relacionándote con tu novio, tu prima y tu mejor amigo.

Hasta que alguien se lo hizo notar... .- comentó Genzo.

¡Qué graciosos!.- Rika hizo un mohín de disgusto, mientras que Lily, Michelle, Gwen y Taro se desternillaban de risa.

Los tres jóvenes alemanes se despidieron de sus amigos extranjeros con algarabía, al tiempo que les deseaban la mejor de las suertes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_En algún lugar de México._**

Wakabayashi, Misaki, Rika y Lily se dirigían a la casa de los padres de ésta, localizada en alguna pequeña ciudad de ese enorme y bello país llamado México. Lily estaba feliz porque al fin volvería a ver a sus padres después de cinco años de ausencia. Curiosamente, Genzo no se sentía tan nervioso como pensó que se sentiría; su autoestima y su seguridad seguían en niveles muy altos, como siempre.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, Lily bajó corriendo del automóvil alquilado sin detenerse siquiera a que éste se detuviera por completo.

¡Mamá! ¡Ya estamos aquí!.- gritó en español, al tiempo que tocaba el timbre varias veces.

¡Hija, qué gusto verte!.- la madre de Lily era una señora de estatura baja, quien muy feliz abrió la puerta y abrazó a su hija.- ¿Tuvieron buen viaje?

Sí, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo está papá?

No se puso muy feliz con la noticia...

No me sorprende... .- suspiró Lily, resignada.- En fin... Quiero que conozcas a Genzo Wakabayashi, mi prometido.- continuó, hablando en inglés, mientras señalaba al joven.

Es un placer, señora.- dijo Genzo, al tiempo que galantemente le ofrecía la mano.

Mucho gusto.- respondió ella.- Te conseguiste uno muy guapo, hija.- continuó, dirigiéndose a su hija.

_¡Mamá!_ .- gritó Lily, avergonzada.

Y futbolista, además.- intervino Rika, muy sonriente.

¡Oh, es verdad! Yo no sé nada de fútbol pero he escuchado a tus hermanos y a tu padre hablar sobre él.- dijo la señora.- ¿Cómo has estado, Rika? Perdón por no saludarte antes pero me emocioné tanto por ver a mi pequeña que se me olvidaron mis buenos modales.

No se preocupe, tía.- contestó Rika, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Quiero presentarle a mi novio, Taro Misaki.

Mucho gusto, señora.- dijo éste, muy sonriente.

Es un placer. Por cierto, ¿en dónde se encuentran a muchachos tan apuestos?

_Mamá..._

En ese momento, volvió a sonar el timbre y Lily se apresuró a abrir. Se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a uno de sus hermanos, quien vivía en otra ciudad, acompañado por su esposa y su hijo.

¿Qué hacen aquí?.- gritó ella, al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de su hermano.

Queremos conocer a tu prometido y darle el visto bueno.- respondió el.- Si no nos gusta no dejaremos que te cases con él.

Wakabayashi arqueó las cejas al tiempo que los demás soltaban una carcajada.

No lo dice en serio.- le murmuró Rika al oído.

¡¡¡¡GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!!!! ¡ES GENZO WAKABAYASHI!.- gritó el pequeño sobrino de Lily.- ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

Él se va a casar con tu tía Lily.- le respondió su madre.

¿EN SERIO? ¿GENZO WAKABAYASHI VA A SER MI TÍO? ¡DEJA QUE SE LO CUENTE A MIS AMIGOS!

El niño saltó como canguro ebrio hasta el sitio en donde estaba parado Genzo y empezó a soltarle una andanada de preguntas en español, las cuales Wakabayashi no comprendió del todo porque aun no dominaba muy bien el idioma, sin mencionar que el niño hablaba tan aprisa que nadie le entendía nada.

Ya, ya, cálmate, no lo atosigues o se va a arrepentir.- dijo la cuñada de Lily, mientras sujetaba al niño por los hombros.

Olvidé decirte que mi sobrino te admira muchísimo.- le comentó Lily a Genzo.

¿En serio?.- Wakabayashi estaba un poco sorprendido.

Sí. Él desea convertirse algún día en jugador profesional de fútbol. Juega como portero en el equipo infantil de su ciudad, y han sido los campeones del estado por varios años. Sueña con ser como tú, eres su ídolo.

Vaya. En ese caso... .- Genzo se acercó al niño.- ¿Quieres jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol?

¿EN SERIOOOOOOOOOOOOO? ¡Papá! ¿Puedo jugar?

Solo si también me invitan...

Yo también voy.- intervino Misaki.

Hombres... .- murmuró la cuñada de Lily.- No pueden estar alejados del fútbol...

Rika y Lily suspiraron, al tiempo que asentían con la cabeza.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Lily sentía que su estómago no aguantaría la tensión. Aunque a Genzo no le costó ningún trabajo ganarse la simpatía de la madre, los dos hermanos y la hermana, el padre de Lily era un hueso duro de roer que no se dejó impresionar por el portero japonés. Una y otra vez, el médico lo atosigó hasta el cansancio con preguntas sobre el futuro que Wakabayashi había planeado para Lily; ella respingaba cada vez que su padre abría la boca; sin embargo, Genzo no se dejó amedrentar y respondió a todo con mucha seriedad, dejando bien en claro que cuidaría de Lily por siempre.

Durante el postre, Lily fue a la cocina para tratar de hablar con su madre.

Bueno, sé sincera, mamá. ¿Qué te parece?.- le preguntó muy nerviosa a su madre.

¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que a ti te agrade, ¿no?.- respondió ella.- Las opiniones de los demás no importan.

Pues sí, pero tú sabes lo valiosas que son para mí tus opiniones... Por favor, dime qué piensas.

Pues... .- la señora lo pensó por unos instantes.- Cuando me dijiste que habías abortado y que él parecía estarse alejando, lo odié porque pensé que había jugado con tus sentimientos...

Ajá...

Pero hace unos instantes, antes de que tú bajaras al comedor, él habló conmigo a solas. Me dijo que había cometido muchos errores en su relación, que te había dejado sola cuando más necesitabas apoyo. Me dijo que él sabía muy bien que, dijera lo que dijera, muy probablemente nunca lo perdonaría por lo del aborto, pero que de cualquier manera haría todo lo posible por remendar sus errores. Dijo que te ama mucho más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginarse siquiera y que está dispuesto a darlo todo por hacerte feliz. Hija... Yo le creo... Estoy plenamente segura de que serás muy feliz con ese hombre... Y también sé que él te cuidará por siempre.

Gracias mamá... .- Lily sonrió, al tiempo que derramaba una lágrima.- Por cierto... ¿No le habrás contado a mi padre sobre el aborto, verdad?

No hija, no le dije ni una palabra, tal como me lo pediste, ni a él ni a tus hermanos.

Muchas gracias...

Cuando Lily y su madre salieron de la cocina, se toparon con un espectáculo que casi hace que Lily tirara la bandeja que traía en las manos: su padre y su prometido platicaban tan animadamente de fútbol como dos viejos conocidos. Se notaba a leguas que Genzo había terminado por ganarse la confianza y la simpatía del doctor. Lily sonrió, muy aliviada. Toda su familia había aceptado ya su matrimonio como un hecho.

**Notas:**

Si mal no recuerdo, en la serie original, Colonia es la ciudad a donde la selección japonesa llegó para jugar el minitorneo en Europa que se inventó para la serie original. Se supone que fue en esta ciudad en donde Rika conoció a los muchachos de la selección, y por ende a Misaki.


	24. TWENTYFOUR

**Capítulo 24.**

_**Shizuoka, Japón.**_

Pues bien, Genzo había salido airoso de su prueba, pero aun faltaba que Lily pasara la suya. Ella no sabía cómo tomarían los señores Wakabayashi el hecho de que su hijo menor se casara con una extranjera, y no cualquier extranjera, sino con una latina que provenía de una familia modesta. Lily presentía que era muy probable que los padres de Genzo desearan que él se comprometiera con una chica japonesa proveniente de una familia de renombre.

En esos momentos, Lily y Genzo se dirigían rumbo a la mansión en donde éste había pasado su infancia. La familia Wakabayashi los estaba esperando allí. A Lily le hubiera gustado muchísimo que Rika y Taro los hubiesen acompañado, pero no hubiese sido correcto llegar con dos invitados desconocidos más, así que Lily tendría que entrar sola a la cueva del lobo. Ella no sabía que esperar de sus suegros, Genzo jamás hablaba con nadie acerca de su familia y Lily no fue la excepción, así que ella desconocía por completo el carácter de los señores Wakabayashi y de los dos hermanos mayores de Genzo, sin mencionar que también tendría que vérselas con los abuelos, tíos, primos y demás.

El automóvil se detuvo por fin a la entrada de la mansión unos instantes para permitir que se abriera el portón y entrar después rumbo al estacionamiento. Cuando Genzo apagó el auto, Lily sintió que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Al bajar se arregló con cuidado la falda de seda blanca con adornos de flores lilas que llevaba y revisó el estado de su maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor, mordiéndose constantemente los labios.

¿Cómo me veo?.- le preguntó nerviosamente a Genzo, quien la contempló unos instantes con admiración antes de responder.

Ella llevaba un suéter blanco de cachemira que él le había regalado, la falda de seda blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y botas blancas, y su largo y hermoso cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Te ves bellísima. Cuando vistes de blanco pareces un ángel.- respondió él.- En realidad, te pongas lo que te pongas, siempre te ves como un ángel. Me gustas cuando vistes de azul, cuando vistes de lila, cuando vistes de blanco o cuando usas cualquier color. Pero me gustas más cuando no llevas nada encima.- y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

¡Gen!.- protestó ella, avergonzada.- Ni se te ocurra decir eso enfrente de tus padres.

Tranquila, ellos te amarán tanto como lo hago yo.- él se acercó y la tomó por el rostro con suavidad.- Cualquiera se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres.

Ya, detente, bien sabes que cuando me haces cumplidos pierdo el control de mi misma.- susurró ella.

Una de las cosas que tanto me gustan de ti.- Genzo la besó y la estrechó entre sus brazos por unos momentos.- ¿Estás lista?

En realidad no, pero esto es algo inevitable.- replicó ella.- Vamos.

Lily tomó el ramo de azucenas blancas que había llevado como obsequio para sus suegros antes de tomar el brazo que le ofrecía Genzo y dirigirse con él rumbo a la enorme casa. En la entrada estaban ya esperándolos un enorme séquito de sirvientes, quienes saludaron muy cortésmente a la pareja. Era una idiotez, pero Lily se imaginó a una corte que festeja el regreso de su príncipe. El príncipe que regresaba en compañía de una doncella...

La familia Wakabayashi hizo acto de presencia. El padre de Genzo era un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello negro entrecano y un bigote finamente recortado. Sus ojos oscuros eran idénticos a los de su hijo. La madre de Genzo era una mujer de facciones finas y estatura baja, con cabello suave de color castaño claro y llevaba puesto un lindo vestido negro estilo chino con un dragón bordado. Los hermanos de Genzo eran unos cuantos años mayores que él, más o menos de la misma estatura y con los mismos ojos y el mismo tipo de cabello. Ambos se veían muy serios y formales, aunque a Lily le pareció que el muchacho que usaba gafas le había guiñado el ojo.

Padre, madre, qué gusto volver a verlos.- saludó Genzo, al tiempo que abrazaba a su madre y le estrechaba la mano a su padre.

Nos da gusto tenerte aquí, hijo.- contestó su padre.

¿Tuvieron buen viaje?.- preguntó su madre.

Muy bueno, en verdad, muchas gracias.- respondió Genzo.

¿A nosotros no nos piensas saludar, mal hermano?.- protestó el joven que tenía la apariencia de ser el mayor de los tres.

Todo a su tiempo, Touya.- replicó Genzo, al tiempo que los tres hermanos (¿no les sonó a zapatería? P) se saludaban efusivamente.

Lily observaba la escena unos cuantos pasos atrás, estrechando con fuerza el hermoso ramo de azucenas que llevaba en la mano. Cada vez se sentía más intimidada.

Quiero presentarles a mi prometida.- dijo Genzo, después de unos instantes.- Ella es Lily Del Valle.

Mucho gusto, señor y señora Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que se inclinaba para hacer una graciosa reverencia.- Es un placer conocerlos.

Genzo nos mintió cuando nos habló de ti.- contestó el padre de Genzo, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven y se la besaba.- Eres mucho más bella de lo que él nos contó.

Muchas gracias.- Lily se ruborizó. Era de familia el don que Genzo tenía de perturbar a las mujeres con la mirada.

Sí, eres tan linda como una azucena.- la madre de Genzo sonrió.- Bienvenida a Japón, querida.

Gracias. Esto es para usted.- Lily le ofreció el ramo de azucenas.

¡Oh! Son hermosas, muchas gracias.

Hermano, preséntanos con tu novia.- intervino el muchacho de anteojos, con picardía.- No seas descortés.

Ajá. Lily, ellos son Touya y Kenji.- dijo Genzo.

Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita Lily.- Touya besó la mano izquierda de Lily.

Qué suerte tuvo mi hermano de conseguirse a una chica tan linda.- Kenji besó la mano derecha de la muchacha.

No los atosiguen demasiado, tuvieron un viaje muy largo.- intervino la señora Wakabayashi.- Será mejor que vayamos adentro para mostrarles cuáles serán sus habitaciones. La servidumbre se encargará de su equipaje.

Sin embargo, una vez adentro, los detuvo una mujer de edad avanzada, enjuta y pequeña, quien llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y tenía una expresión severa.

No me dijeron que ya había llegado mi nieto.- dijo la señora, un poco molesta.- Llevo tiempo esperando su llegada y nadie tiene la decencia de avisarme.

No se moleste, abuela, tenemos poco tiempo de haber llegado.- contestó Genzo, saludándola con una inclinación del cuerpo.

Vaya, vaya, ¡pero qué grande y apuesto estás! Mira lo bien que te ha sentado el estar lejos de nosotros.- dijo la señora, con cierto reproche, como reclamando el hecho de que Genzo casi no se pusiera en contacto con su familia.

Usted sabe bien lo ocupado que estoy, abuela.- respondió Genzo.

Ajá, me sorprende que te hayas tomado la molestia de avisarnos que te vas a casar...

Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero presentarle a mi prometida, Lily Del Valle.

Lily se acercó e hizo una inclinación de 90 grados, tal y como le dijo Genzo que lo hiciera.

Es un placer conocerla, señora Wakabayashi.- dijo.

La anciana miró a Lily de pies a cabeza, con excesiva atención. Lily trató de no temblar ante la mirada escrutadora de la señora.

Es muy linda, sí.- la señora se paseaba alrededor de la muchacha mientras la seguía observando.- Un poco delgada, tal vez... Pero tiene buenas caderas, no tendrá dificultades para tener hijos.

Lily se sintió como una vaca que es valorada por un ganadero, en la espera de ser comprada.

Dime una cosa, niña. ¿Es cierto que trabajas?.- le preguntó la anciana.

Sí, señora, soy doctora.- respondió Lily, con voz firme.

Vaya, vaya. Ninguna de las mujeres de mi familia ha trabajado jamás. Todas nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a nuestros maridos y familias. No sé como esperas hacer tú lo mismo, si te la vas a pasar encerrada en un hospital.

Planeo dividir mi tiempo entre mi trabajo y mi hogar.- contestó Lily, con voz un tanto vacilante.

Ajá. ¿Y qué harás cuando a tu marido le falte ropa limpia y tengas que atender varios pacientes al mismo tiempo? ¿No terminarás por descuidar a tu familia por estar cuidando a desconocidos?.- la anciana la fulminó con la mirada.

Eh... No... Yo... .- Lily ya no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a tartamudear. La mente se le quedó en blanco y no supo qué responder.

Madre, no seas tan ruda con nuestra invitada.- intervino el padre de Genzo, en esos momentos.- Tuvo un viaje muy largo, debe estar muy agotada.

Me lo imagino... .- la señora miró con desdén a Lily.- Bien, entonces lo mejor será que se retire a descansar, mañana será un día muy agotador.

¿Y eso a qué se debe, abuela?.- inquirió Genzo. Algo le daba mala espina.

Pues a que tendremos que preparar a tu prometida. Todas las señoras de esta familia son expertas en el arte de la ceremonia del té, el uso del abanico, la sombrilla y el kimono, y tu esposa no será la excepción. Es una lástima que sea extranjera, si fuera japonesa no tendríamos que empezar desde cero. Además, la cena de compromiso es mañana por la noche, tenemos muy poco tiempo.- y después de dirigirle a Lily una nueva mirada de desdén, se alejó con paso majestuoso por la escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

Genzo, querido, tu habitación es la misma de siempre. Todo está igual que cuando te fuiste.- dijo la madre de Genzo.- Yo le mostraré a nuestra invitada sus aposentos. Ven conmigo, querida.

Lily siguió obedientemente a su futura suegra por la escalera, murmurando apenas un "con permiso" a manera de despedida. Genzo la observó irse un tanto preocupado; sabía que su abuela era una mujer muy severa que nunca aprobaría su matrimonio con una extranjera; trataría a Lily con rudeza hasta que ella demostrara ser digna de convertirse en su esposa, cosa que le desagradó en extremo. "Y es por esta razón por la que nunca veo a mi familia", pensó.

La señora Wakabayashi condujo a Lily hacia una de las habitaciones ubicadas en el ala oeste de la mansión, la cual estaba bellamente decorada con motivos y pinturas japonesas y las alfombras y los muebles más finos.

Ésta será tu habitación, querida.- le dijo a la muchacha.- Espero que estés cómoda. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirla.

Muchas gracias, señora Wakabayashi, es hermosa.- contestó Lily.

¡Oh! Llámame Mei-Ling. Habemos suficientes señoras Wakabayashi en esta casa como para confundirnos. Además, pronto seremos suegra y nuera.- la señora sonrió.

Muy bien, Mei-Ling, será como usted guste.- Lily correspondió a la sonrisa.

Perfecto. Cenaremos en diez minutos, para que estés lista. No es necesario que te cambies para la cena, así estás preciosa. Con permiso.

Mei-Ling se retiró, dejando a Lily sumida en las dudas, el asombro y la desesperación.

La cena fue una verdadera tortura para Lily, pues la abuela de Genzo no dejó de atosigarla con preguntas sobre cómo pensaba hacerle para manejar una familia y un trabajo al mismo tiempo, además de que a eso se le agregó el hecho de que tuvo que soportar las severas miradas del abuelo de Genzo, quien no le dirigió ni una sola palabra pero la miró como si fuese una criminal.

Entre esto y el hecho de que a la noche siguiente sería la cena de compromiso, Lily estaba segura de que no conseguiría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.


	25. TWENTYFIVE

**Capítulo 25.**

Era muy, muy temprano cuando tocaron enérgicamente a la puerta de la habitación de Lily y la abuela Wakabayashi entró por ella sin esperar respuesta, seguida por una multitud de doncellas.

Vamos, niña, que tenemos poco tiempo para prepararte.- dijo la señora, al tiempo que dos de las doncellas la sacaban de la cama, le quitaban la ropa y la metían a una bañera que estaba completamente llena de agua helada.

Está un poco fría... .- tartamudeó Lily, tratando de controlar el temblor del cuerpo.

Por supuesto. El agua fría hará que tu piel se vea más blanca y tersa.- respondió la señora.

Lily se sentía muy cohibida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que dos personas la bañaran mientras varias más la observaban.

Tenemos listos ya dos kimonos para ti.- continuó la señora.- Uno lo usarás durante el día y el otro lo usarás en la cena de compromiso.

¿Usaré un kimono?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.- Pensé que estaría bien si usaba un vestido de noche...

Ésa es una costumbre occidental.- replicó la abuela.

"¡Ah! Perdóneme usted, es que como yo soy occidental pensé que estaría bien usar ropa al estilo occidental", pensó Lily.

Te enseñaremos lo más básico de la ceremonia del té y cómo usar el abanico y la sombrilla.- continuó la abuela.- También te diré cómo ponerte el kimono. Espero que nos alcance el tiempo, ojalá ya supieras algo sobre todo esto...

Perdone la pregunta, pero... ¿Cuál es la prisa?

La prisa es, señorita, que tienes que saber hacer todo eso para hoy en la noche. En las cenas de compromiso es en donde las futuras señoras Wakabayashi demuestran lo hábiles que son en nuestras costumbres y tradiciones.

"¿Y qué pasará con las mías?", pensó Lily, "¿Ésas no cuentan?"

Después del baño, la señora Wakabayashi, ayudada por sus doncellas, le colocaron a Lily un kimono adornado con flores de cerezo, le sujetaron el largo cabello con palillos y le pintaron la cara de blanco y los labios de un rojo intenso. Si no fuera por las facciones latinas, Lily hubiera jurado que estaba mirando a una japonesa cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Después, siguieron varias largas horas de entrenamiento en el complicado ritual de la ceremonia del té. Lily no conseguía hacer nada bien, derramó el té en todos los lugares menos en donde debía, se equivocó de orden al servirlo en las tazas, estuvo a punto de romper la valiosa tetera de porcelana cuando ésta se le resbaló de las manos y terminó por vaciar todo el contenido en la falda del uniforme de una de las doncellas. Lily tenía ganas de llorar, las rodillas le dolían de tanto estar hincada, el costado le dolía por la presión del kimono y las sandalias le iban a sacar ampollas, por no decir que los palillos que le sujetaban el cabello iban a terminar por perforar su cráneo de lo ajustados que estaban.

"Tengo que resistir", pensó, "Por Gen. Él se esforzó por ser aceptado en mi familia, ahora yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Tengo que esforzarme un poco más..."

Sin embargo, no le fue mejor con la sombrilla y el abanico. Le costaba mucho trabajo manejar el abanico y al mismo tiempo sostener la sombrilla de la manera adecuada, por no mencionar que el caminar con las sandalias ya era toda una proeza. Al llegar la hora de la comida, la abuela Wakabayashi se dio por vencida y terminó con el entrenamiento. Lily aprovechó los breves instantes de soledad que le dieron para irse a esconder a uno de los balcones. En el jardín, Genzo y Touya platicaban en una banca, muy cerca de donde se encontraba ella.

¿Qué te parece la transformación que hizo la abuela?.- le preguntó Touya a su hermano.- Me sorprendí mucho al ver a tu prometida, se ve realmente preciosa con ese kimono.

Sí, se ve linda.- contestó Genzo, distraídamente.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Es solo que... No me gusta como se ve así...

¿A qué te refieres?

O sea, se ve lindísima vestida como japonesa, jamás me imaginé que le quedaría tan bien el traje, pero... La están convirtiendo en alguien que no es... .- Genzo suspiró.- Apenas y la reconocí cuando la vi esta mañana... Touya, ella no es la mujer de quien me enamoré, la abuela la quiere transformar en la perfecta esposa japonesa pero no es eso lo que yo quiero. Yo solo deseo casarme con mi flor azteca, la chica latina con quien he estado todo este tiempo...

Lily comenzó a sentirse muy mal; había estado tan empeñada en convertirse en la esposa perfecta que se olvidó de sus orígenes... Genzo tenía razón: ésa no era la verdadera Lily. Se alejó del balcón y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y salió de la mansión. Arrojó las sandalias, los palillos que le sujetaban el cabello, el abanico y la sombrilla al jardín y corrió descalza hasta la calle. Necesitaba escapar de allí...

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, chocó contra una mujer joven. Lily se alegró muchísimo al descubrir que se trataba de su amiga, Sanae Ozhora.

¿Lily? ¿Eres tú?.- preguntó la joven, con incredulidad.

¡Sanae! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!.- Lily la abrazó, llorando de alivio.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Y por qué estás vestida así?

Ay, Sanae... Es horrible... Quieren que sea alguien que no soy...

Tranquila. Ven, vamos a otro lugar, la calle no es sitio para contar penas.

¿Qué estás haciendo en Japón, Sanae?.- preguntó Lily, mientras caminaban por la calle.

Tsubasa y yo vinimos a tu cena de compromiso. ¡Felicidades!

Ahhhh, no sabía que ya se habían enterado... Pensábamos decírselos cuando ya tuviéramos una fecha.

Wakabayashi nos lo dijo cuando nos invitó a la reunión. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti.

Ya veo... ¿Y en dónde se están hospedando?

En la casa de los padres de Tsubasa. Allá es a donde nos dirigimos.

Sanae y Lily no tardaron en llegar al lugar mencionado.

Señora Natsuko, ya estoy aquí.- anunció Sanae.- Traje a una invitada conmigo, espero que no le moleste.

Bienvenida, Sanae.- respondió la mamá de Tsubasa.- Por supuesto que no me molesta, todos tus amigos son bienvenidos también.

Le presento a Lily, una buena amiga nuestra.- dijo Sanae.

Mucho gusto, disculpe usted mi apariencia.- dijo Lily, pues iba descalza, con el kimono arrugado, el cabello suelto y desordenado y el maquillaje corrido.

El gusto es mío, y no te preocupes por eso. Pasa por favor.- respondió Natsuko.

Ahora sí, cuéntanos que pasó.- dijo Sanae, una vez que todas estuvieron instaladas en la sala.

La abuela de Genzo quiere que me comporte como alguien que no soy.- comenzó Lily.- Me ha convertido en una japonesa, quiere que actúe como tal, que sepa ponerme un kimono, que me enseñe a usar el abanico y la sombrilla, que sepa hacer el ritual de la ceremonia del té...

¡Pero si ni yo sé hacer todo eso!.- protestó Sanae.- ¿Por qué quiere que tu lo aprendas?

Porque supuestamente todas las mujeres de su familia saben hacerlo. Pero yo no quiero aprenderlo. Yo soy mexicana, no japonesa, ésas no son mis tradiciones... .- Lily trató de contener las lágrimas.- Lo peor de todo fue escuchar a Genzo decir que no le gusto como japonesa... O sea, me da gusto porque significa que me ama como soy, pero me dolió porque lo estaba haciendo por él...

Entiendo... .- Sanae y Natsuko le dirigieron a Lily una mirada de compasión.

Y ya no sé que hacer ahora...

Pues volver a ser como eras antes, así de simple.- dijo Rika en esos instantes, quien estaba parada en la puerta.- Buenas tardes, señoras Ozhora.

¡Rika! Al fin llegaste.- saludó Sanae, muy sonriente.

¿Y tú que haces aquí?.- le preguntó Lily a su prima, lanzándole una mirada extraña.

Vine a prepararme para tu cena de compromiso, Sanae me pidió que la ayudara a maquillarse.- respondió Rika.- Pero creo que ahora tendremos que prepararte a ti.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Pues tienes pocas horas para arreglarte y mostrarle a la familia de Genzo quien es la verdadera Lily. ¿O qué acaso piensas quedarte aquí llorando toda la noche?

No. Sabes... creo que tienes razón... Debo demostrarles a todos quien soy y que soy tan digna de ser la esposa de Gen como la que más.- Lily habló con determinación.

Nosotras te ayudaremos.- terció Sanae.- Cuando terminemos todos se sorprenderán de lo bella que estarás.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió.- ¡Oh! Pero... Me faltará un vestido...

Eso no es problema, yo compré un azul marino que me queda muy estrecho de la cintura, pero creo que a ti te vendrá muy bien.- dijo Rika.

Bueno, ¿pues entonces que están esperando?.- intervino la señora Natsuko.- Tienen poco tiempo. ¡Dense prisa!

Rika y Lily siguieron a Sanae por la escalera hasta la habitación que ella compartía con Tsubasa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba sumamente preocupado. Lily se había marchado de la mansión, uno de los jardineros la vio irse y él se sentía culpable por eso. "Mi abuela la ha presionado demasiado", pensó él, "¿Por qué tienen que empeñarse siempre en manejar mi vida?".

Genzo había recibido un mensaje de Rika, el cual decía que Lily estaba con ella y que no regresaría a la mansión en toda la tarde, pero que estaría muy puntual para la cena de compromiso. La abuela Wakabayashi le dijo a Genzo que, si en verdad esa chica fuera digna de él, jamás habría huido.

No te quiere lo suficiente como para aguantar mis ataques.- le comentó. Genzo no le hizo caso.

Por la noche, los invitados y familiares comenzaron a llegar. Kisugi, Taki, Takasugi e Izawa fueron los primeros en aparecerse, acompañados por Ishizaki y Aoi, quienes se veían un tanto raros vestidos con smokin. Tsubasa llegó acompañado por Sanae y Misaki llegó con Rika, pero no había ni rastros de Lily.

No te preocupes.- le dijeron Sanae y Rika a Genzo.- Ella vendrá.

Genzo se veía muy apuesto con su tuxedo negro, tan elegante y sobrio como el resto de los hombres de su familia, aunque en su interior sentía una creciente desazón. "Ojalá que Lily llegue pronto", pensaba.

Wakabayashi-san.- lo llamó Izawa.- No puedo creer que vayas a casarte ya.

Nuestro capitán deja las filas de la soltería.- comentó Taki.- ¿Quién lo diría?

Jajaja, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar, Wakabayashi.- se burló Izhisaki.- Increíble que alguien haya podido atraparte...

Cállate, Ishizaki.- masculló Wakabayashi, al tiempo que todos reían.

Sin embargo, las risas y las conversaciones se apagaron pronto, dejando el salón sumido en el más completo silencio.

Wakabayashi-san, creo que alguien espera por ti.- comentó Kisugi, al tiempo que señalaba hacia lo alto de la escalinata.

Genzo dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio que le indicaba su amigo y lo que vio lo hizo quedarse con la boca abierta.

Allí se encontraba Lily, vestida con un traje azul marino que se ajustaba perfectamente a las líneas de su cuerpo y cuyo amplio escote dejaba al descubierto sus bellos hombros. Su cabello estaba bellamente peinado y su maquillaje acentuaba sus hermosos ojos y labios. Ella comenzó a bajar la escalera de una manera muy segura, con tanta gracia y elegancia que muchos de los presentes se preguntaron anonadados quien podría ser esa mujer tan bella.

Genzo no dudó ni un instante, se acercó a ella con paso seguro y le ofreció el brazo una vez que terminó de bajar por la escalinata. Lily lo tomó, sonriéndole de una manera muy especial. La música comenzó a sonar y Genzo invitó a Lily a bailar.

¿Me concedes esta pieza, mi bella dama?.- preguntó él.

Con todo gusto, caballero.- respondió ella.

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando a la pareja que bailaba. En verdad que lo habían muy bien, por no mencionar que se veían muy enamorados y felices. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Ése no es el traje que yo preparé.- protestó la abuela de Genzo.

Pero se ve mucho mejor con ése.- replicó el abuelo.

Cuando la música terminó, la abuela se dirigió hacia la joven pareja.

Jovencita, abandonaste a mi nieto.- le reclamó a la muchacha.

Claro que no lo hice, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.- respondió Lily.- Escúcheme, por favor. Sé que no desea que su nieto se case con una extranjera, y sé también cuán importantes son sus tradiciones, pero yo también tengo las mías y son igual de importantes para mí. Yo no voy a negar lo que soy, soy mexicana y es un gran orgullo serlo, no puedo fingir que me agrada la idea de adoptar las costumbres japonesas y olvidar mis orígenes. También sé que no está de acuerdo con que yo tenga un trabajo, pero no pienso renunciar a él, es mi sueño y me he esforzado mucho por alcanzarlo. Pero eso no significa que no ame a su nieto. Amo a Genzo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón. Estoy dispuesta a darle todo lo que tengo, todos los días, hasta el último día de mi vida. Tal vez no tenga una fortuna o un apellido importante que ofrecer, pero ofrezco mi esencia y mi ser, mi corazón y mi vida, que son modestos pero honrados, y que valen mucho más que cualquier apellido o herencia. Él no sufrirá nunca por falta de atención, porque le daré tanto amor que nunca más va a necesitar de otra cosa.

Abuela.- dijo Genzo.- Ella sí es la mujer de la cual me enamoré.

La señora miró fijamente unos instantes a los jóvenes; después, mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.- dijo.- Esta jovencita sí es digna del amor de mi nieto.

Genzo y Lily se miraron y sonrieron. Su amor había vencido todas las barreras.


	26. TWENTYSIX

**Capítulo 26.**

_**En algún lugar de un gran país.**_

_**Varios meses después.**_

Pues esta historia termina con una boda. Casi todas las historias de este tipo terminan así. Después de largos meses de preparativos, al fin el gran día había llegado: Lily y Genzo estaban listos para jurarse amor eterno.

La abuela de Genzo y la hermana de Lily estuvieron a punto de mandarlo todo al caño, pues cada una quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera sin detenerse a preguntar qué era lo que los novios deseaban. Las disputas terminaron cuando la pareja, harta ya de tanto pleito, declaró que si las cosas continuaban así se casarían en el Registro Civil, sin ceremonias ni nada por el estilo. Al final, Lily se encargó de organizarlo todo, ayudada por Rika, Sanae, Michelle y Gwen, quienes parecían estar más emocionadas con la situación que la misma novia (dije parecían, dudo mucho que alguien hubiese estado más feliz que Lily ).

La boda se celebraría al aire libre, durante el atardecer, en una colina ubicada a las orillas de un hermoso y apacible lago. Se construyó un altar de madera con azucenas talladas y se colocaron cientos de sillas, candelabros con velas y floreros de madera, los cuales estaban adornados con azucenas rosas y blancas, jazmines y rosas blancas. Una suave alfombra hecha con pétalos blancos marcaba el camino que la novia seguiría hasta el altar. Y para evitar conflictos con las religiones, la ceremonia la oficiaría un juez de paz. El grupo de violinistas que se habían contratado para la ceremonia comenzaron a tocar una suave melodía que armonizaba con los sonidos del lugar.

Los invitados comenzaron a ocupar sus puestos, maravillados con el hermoso efecto que la luz del atardecer ejercía sobre el sitio elegido. Casi todos los miembros de la Selección Japonesa y del equipo de Hamburgo estaban allí: Hikaru Matsuyama y su prometida Yoshiko, Jun Misugi y su novia Yayoi, Ryo Ishizaki llegó acompañado por Yukari, Hermann Kaltz y Michelle, Jurgen Kraus y Andreas Yara, acompañados por sus respectivas esposas, incluso Kojiro Hyuga estaba presente también y fue una de las sorpresas de la noche, pues llegó del brazo de Maki Akamine, lo que despertó los comentarios de los presentes.

Y por supuesto, no podían faltar Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, Mamoru Izawa y Singo Takasugi, quienes seguían sin poder creer que estuviesen asistiendo a la boda de su capitán. Aoi Singo y Urabe Hanji no dejaban de hacer bromas y de comportarse como los bufones de siempre, y si Ishizaki no se les unió fue porque Yukari se lo impidió.

Sentados muy cerca del altar estaban Gwen y Karl Heinz Schneider, quienes ya habían declarado ser pareja de manera oficial, y a un lado de ellos se encontraban Gino Fernández y Marie Schneider; Marie había aceptado una beca en Italia para continuar sus estudios, y sobra decir que Fernández estaba encantado con la noticia. Parados varios metros más atrás de ellos, se encontraban Stefan Levin y Akai Tomeya.

Genzo Wakabayashi no tardó en llegar en una limosina, acompañado por sus padres y abuelos, pero no bien se bajó del auto cuando Taro Misaki y Tsubasa Ozhora se lo llevaron con ellos a rastras. Quien sabe qué fue lo que le dijeron, pero al regresar el novio les lanzaba miradas furibundas a sus dos amigos, mientras éstos se reían discretamente.

Los hermanos de Genzo venían detrás y se sentaron junto con sus esposas, muy cerca de donde estaban sus padres. La abuela Wakabayashi, enfundada en un kimono, refunfuñaba que todo era demasiado occidental, aunque al final terminó por reconocer que los novios habían elegido un lugar muy hermoso para su boda. Los hermanos y la hermana de Lily ya estaban allí también, al igual que su pequeño sobrino, que no paraba de corretear a pesar de los regaños de su madre.

Y por fin, el momento tan esperado había llegado: era hora de dar inicio a la ceremonia. Rika y Sanae llegaron corriendo, después de darle los últimos toques a la novia, seguidas por la madre de Lily. El cortejo nupcial se abrió con Genzo y sus padres, seguidos por los padrinos y las damas de honor: Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae y Taro Misaki y su novia Rika Ozawa.

Los señores Wakabayashi se mostraban serios, pero orgullosos, y Genzo lucía increíblemente atractivo y elegante, y solo sus ojos mostraban la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Tsubasa se veía muy apuesto con su traje y Sanae lucía radiante y bella, pues su lindo vestido azul no disimulaba el abultamiento de su vientre: tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo. La sonrisa de la pareja mostraba cuan felices se sentían por la noticia.

Taro y Rika se mostraban igual de felices, pues a pesar de todos los conflictos que pasaron su amor había salido triunfante, y estaban por emprender una nueva aventura, juntos: Misaki había aceptado por fin la oferta del Paris St. Germain para jugar entre sus filas y Rika había decidido irse a Francia con él, a trabajar en la embajada japonesa en París.

Los padrinos y las damas de honor ocuparon sus puestos; ahora tan solo faltaba la novia. Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial al tiempo que todos los presentes se levantaban para recibir a la futura esposa. Lily apareció en el extremo del camino, del brazo de su padre. Se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido de novia, el cual era de satín blanco y estaba adornado con perlas y tenía bordados de azucenas. Parte de su cabello estaba recogido, dejando que el resto le cayera en cascada por los hombros y la espalda, y el velo le cubría el rostro, siguiendo una vieja costumbre de las bodas mexicanas. Su ramo estaba compuesto por azucenas blancas y unos cuantos jazmines, el cual sostenía con firmeza entre su mano enfundada en un guante de encaje blanco.

Al llegar al altar, el padre de Lily soltó a su hija y le susurró un "Te la encargo mucho" a su futuro yerno. Genzo levantó con suavidad el velo de la novia y después le ofreció el brazo para presentarse juntos ante el juez de paz.

Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en matrimonio.

Maki escuchaba atentamente, recargada sobre el hombro de Hyuga; Matsuyama y Yoshiko tenían las manos enlazadas, Misugi abrazaba a Yayoi, Kaltz no dejaba de mandarle miraditas insinuantes a Michelle, Gino y Marie sonreían con beatitud, Karl movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que Gwen sonreía por lo bajo, y Yukari trataba de hacer que Ishizaki prestara atención, pues éste se distraía muy fácilmente con los puntapiés y codazos que se repartían Aoi y Urabe. Misaki le sonreía a Rika a través de la luz de los candelabros; Tsubasa susurraba la promesa de amor que le hizo a Sanae varios años atrás, en su propia boda, mientras que ella lo miraba con dulzura.

Llegó el momento de los novios de hacer sus votos; Lily habló primero.

Siempre dudé de que algún día pudiese encontrar al hombre de mis sueños.- comenzó.- Cuando era muy joven sufrí un duro golpe que me hizo perder la esperanza de encontrar el amor verdadero. Creí que jamás encontraría al hombre que fuese mi perfecta mitad, el hombre que estuviese dispuesto a unir su destino al mío, de manera definitiva... Ahora sé que estaba equivocada, pues no solo he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños, sino también al hombre que desea que compartamos nuestras vidas, nuestros triunfos, nuestras derrotas y alegrías... No solo he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños... He encontrado al hombre de mi realidad...

Rika y Sanae se enjugaron una lágrima. Ahora, era el turno de Genzo.

Siempre he luchado para conseguir lo que deseo.- comenzó.- Me he esforzado mucho por alcanzar mis sueños y pensé que eso era más que suficiente para sentirme completo. Pero desde que entraste a mi vida me he dado cuenta de cuan falso era esto, pues ahora que estás a mi lado he podido notar lo vacías que eran mis noches y mis días antes de conocerte. No conocía la felicidad de verme reflejado en los ojos de la mujer que lo es todo en mi vida, y ese sentimiento es algo que no tiene comparación. Tu amor me ha cambiado totalmente, me ha hecho ver el mundo de una manera diferente, me hace creer que en realidad nada es imposible... Tu amor me vuelve un hombre completo...

Lily se mordía los labios para no llorar de emoción; Genzo no dejaba de sonreír.

El cuarteto Shutetsu, por su parte, no podían creer que esas palabras tan cursis hubiesen salido de la boca de su inexpresivo capitán.

Genzo Wakabayashi: ¿Aceptas a Lily como tu esposa?.- preguntó el juez de paz.

Acepto.- dijo Genzo, al tiempo que le colocaba a Lily la alianza que Tsubasa le había pasado.

Lily Del Valle: ¿Aceptas a Genzo como tu esposo?.- volvió a preguntar el juez de paz.

Acepto.- dijo Lily, mientras le colocaba a Genzo la alianza que Sanae le había entregado.

Muy bien.- anunció el juez.- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- añadió, dirigiéndose a Genzo.

Genzo Wakabayashi tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos, para darle el beso que sellaría por siempre su promesa de amor.

**Notas y aclaraciones:**

Jurgen Kraus y Andreas Yara son jugadores del equipo Hamburgo.

Bueno, yo no sé si esta costumbre se tenga también en otros países o no, pero en algunas bodas de México se acostumbra que la novia llegue al altar con el rostro cubierto por el velo, para que el novio lo descubra antes de que ambos se presenten ante la persona que los va a casar.

Ahí lo tienen, final cursi para un fic cursi U.


	27. EPILOGO

**Epílogo,**

_**Alemania, 2006.**_

Es un día antes de la final del Mundial. Japón ha conseguido llegar hasta las finales y todos sus jugadores están con las emociones al máximo, pues al fin tendrán la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. Sin embargo, Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero titular, no es partícipe de esta alegría. Unas cuantas horas antes, su esposa Lily había tenido que marcharse rumbo al hospital, pues el malestar y el cansancio que la venían atormentando desde varias semanas antes se había vuelto insoportable.

Wakabayashi temía que se tratara de alguna complicación causada por el aborto que ella sufrió años atrás, pero no sabría nada hasta que ella le llamara. Lily le había impedido acompañarla, pues no deseaba distraerlo antes del partido tan importante que estaba por jugar. Genzo creía que, a menos que la cosa fuese extremadamente grave, su esposa no le diría nada hasta después de que hubiese jugado la final.

Sin embargo, su teléfono celular comenzó a repiquetear, avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, el cual decía que Lily necesitaba verlo cuanto antes. Temiéndose lo peor, Genzo pidió permiso de salir y corrió al encuentro de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Ella lo estaba esperando a pocos metros de la salida de la villa de jugadores. Su sonrisa radiante le indicó a Wakabayashi que las cosas no andaban tan mal como él creía.

¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó a la joven.- ¿Pasó algo malo?

No. Todo lo contrario.- respondió ella.

¿Entonces?

Fui al doctor, como bien sabes.

Ajá. ¿Qué dijo?

Pues al fin sé por qué me he sentido tan cansada estos últimos días...

¿Estás enferma? Tal vez sea el estrés que has tenido en las últimas semanas... Deberías pedir un descanso.

Lily era la jefa de residentes del Hospital Pediátrico de Munich y sus responsabilidades aumentaban día con día.

Pues no es eso precisamente, pero sí voy a necesitar un breve descanso, porque lo que me pasa es algo que no se va a resolver muy pronto...

¿De qué hablas?.- inquirió Genzo, desesperado por no saber lo que ocurría.

¿Es que no lo adivinas?.- Lily se acercó y lo abrazó.- Vamos a tener un bebé.- le dijo susurrándole al oído.

Genzo abrazó a Lily con fuerza, sintiendo latir en su corazón la esperanza de una nueva vida.


End file.
